Oedipus Complex
by UsernameOK
Summary: Definition: a group of emotions, usually unconscious, involving the desire of a child, esp a male child, to possess sexually the parent of the opposite sex while excluding the parent of the same sex. Shigaraki/OC: Mommy Kink, MDLB themes, yandere behavior. Series is episodic.
1. Prologue

Shigaraki could safely say the past couple of days had been less than pleasant; in fact, he was pretty certain the only time that could rival it was the period before Sensei had found him, alone and defenseless.

Even now in his simmering rage, Shigaraki could so easily conjure the image of that large hand reaching out to him in his miserable state, the man who came out of the shadows to impart wisdom and guidance. The man who could no longer do so.

Shigaraki forced these memories aside and focused on the present.

"The swelling's gone down. And you're definitely not dizzy anymore?"

Dabi nodded as a hand retracted from his hair; the woman had been carefully gliding the tips of her fingers through the mess, feeling for the injury Gran Torino had been so generous to inflict. In hindsight, they had all been quite lucky to sustain minor injuries from the confrontation that would be talked about for years to come. And the battle itself had not been without lingering consequences; it didn't fail to dawn on Shigaraki that to the very end, Sensei was acting on what he perceived would benefit his protege.

"On a scale of one to ten, tell me how much it hurts when I put on the ice pack."

Dabi kept still as Ane placed the disposable package on the spot Gran Torino had landed his whirlwind fast kick; he didn't so much as wince.

"It's fine Ane, not even a three."

Ane was not her real name and she was not a blood related sister to anyone in the League; Shigaraki knew that Sensei had taken her in quite some time ago and that he trusted her as an ally, similarly to Kurogiri, though there was the more apparent note of subordination in the way they interacted. It was only recently that Sensei had been allowing Ane contact with Shigaraki as a person of support and security in his absences; Shigaraki did not know her real name or hardly anything about her life before she met Sensei, and he really didn't care. She was his now.

Ane tucked away a piece of hair that had escaped her plait; she held the ice pack firmly, careful not to put too much pressure on the bump. "What rotten luck. If only he wasn't so fast. I have no doubts that your Quirk could have easily defeated Kamui Woods."

"No point crying over spilled milk, right?" Dabi parroted back an often said phrase of Ane's; he was smiling crookedly, but as she smiled back and adjusted the pack, a wistfulness came to his eyes. Dabi looked away to the ground once more, lost in his own thoughts.

The other members were hanging back mostly in silence or muted conversation; even Twice's mutterings were grave and Toga had a distinctly dazed look on her face, her smile limp and mask like. They had already been checked for injuries with gentle inquiries on the events that had taken place and no one had had suffered any serious damage. Ane herself had not been on the scene at the time of All Might and All for One's battle. Her Quirk, while useful in it's own way, did not serve much advantage in combat. Ane admitted she didn't have much of any fighting capabilities of her own.

At first, Shigaraki wasn't even sure what the point of Sensei presenting Ane to him was; from what Shigaraki could tell, all she ever did was nag him and fuss like an old biddy with too much time on their hands. When he was angry, Ane would be the first one trying to settle him down; if he was in a bad mood, she spoke to him in a calm tone as if she wasn't afraid in the slightest of anything he could do to her; she did not hesitate to correct him or reprimand.

Kurogiri was more of a bodyguard, a dignified henchman of sorts. Ane chided him when he pushed aside his vegetables or went hours without sleep; she refused to leave his side until she was absolutely sure his wounds were treated, no matter how small. Ane's job centered around his well being above all else.

"Ane, if you're done, I need to speak with you privately." Shigaraki said as the woman rose and made sure Dabi didn't need any medicine for his aching skull.

"Of course Tomura."

Ane followed as Shigaraki led her to another room in the building; Shigaraki could hear the light fabric of her long cotton skirt swish just behind him, her steps padding gently on the dusty concrete floor. He didn't bother to glance over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't dawdling; Ane tended to walk briskly, sweeping about the rooms, tidying this or that, or asking how Shigaraki was doing and if he needed her for something.

It had been irritating in the beginning, Shigaraki being under the impression Ane was patronizing him to his face, treating him as some bray who needed constant supervision, as though he were that incapable.

Eventually, that train of thought ended and gave away to logic and careful consideration on the pattern of Ane's behavior toward him, especially with Sensei being so adamant Shigaraki treat her as respectfully as he did him.

Besides, Shigaraki reasoned, if Sensei must have been a good reason to task Ane with being his aid. Sensei never talked down to him and did not appreciate others doing so. If Ane really did think Shigaraki incompetent, Sensei wouldn't have allowed her to set foot near someone as volatile as his protege. The question of just what Ane's purpose was in sticking so close by for such a long time to Sensei still remained and that alone was a bit grating despite Shigaraki becoming used to her presence.

Ane had ceased to annoy him, but his current state of irritation was indirectly related to her.

Shigaraki closed the door behind them and pointed to the bed in the corner; the modest piece of furniture had been transported there by Kurogiri per Ane's request. She suggested the base initially as one of many they could take at least temporary refuge in. The bed was the nicest thing in the whole room, maybe the whole building, low to the ground with a warm blanket and a plush pillow; Shigaraki recognized them from Ane's room, though he hadn't actually stepped foot inside said room himself.

They definitely brought back memories. The first and only time Shigaraki had taken a glance inside Ane's room had been when he meant to find Sensei. He had gone in the dead of night to get an answer for something had been on his mind, something puzzling and keeping him from sleep. Shigaraki knew deep down that though he could think for himself, he would feel much more at ease going to Sensei first for his own input.

Ane sat down almost primly on the edge of the bed, folding her legs to the side and smoothing her skirt over her lap. "Tomura, you look troubled."

"You don't need to be wasting time hovering over everyone. I have questions that need to be answered, and Sensei isn't-"

Ane's steady gaze turned somber and the corners of her mouth tilted downward with suppressed pain; for a moment Shigaraki regretted bringing up the topic, but he pressed on.

"Did you know this would happen?"

"Did I know what would happen?"

Shigaraki's eyes narrowed before realizing Ane didn't mean to sound roundabout. "I mean, about Sensei and All Might. Did you?"

"You mean that Sensei would be defeated." Ane rephrased. "It's not as if I knew they would be facing off against each other so soon. Still, I can't say I'm surprised at the outcome."

"Sensei isn't-!"

"Tomura, please." Ane held up a hand to silence him. "I am not saying Sensei was weak. On the contrary, he was strong enough to be the reason for All Might's rapidly declining power. But his condition...well, it was inevitable at this point. Besides Tomura, you knew Sensei wouldn't be around forever."

"I'm not stupid."

"Of course not. But please keep in mind, Sensei wouldn't have put so much effort in seeing to your progression as his successor if he thought he could be around for you the rest of your life. It would have ended either with his death or being captured; it's a shame it had to happen so soon, but there's no use crying over spilled milk."

"Then listen to me. I want you to stop all your damn fussing and just do what you're supposed to."

Shigaraki took a step forward, but paused; Ane was staring up at him, disapproving despite the empathy in her saddened gaze.

"Don't speak to me that way. You're being very unfair."

The tension in the air seemed to wane as Shigaraki stomped over and plopped himself down in front of her; the floor was cold and bruising under his knees, but he gave it no notice. Ane said nothing as Shigaraki clutched the front of her skirt and buried his face in the clean, pastel fabric.

"It isn't fair. Sensei wasn't supposed to lose, not to that-that bastard!"

Shigaraki grit his teeth painfully tight, fingers curling under the cloth as his shoulders shook along with his hands. Ane made no comment; her own hands were still folded in her lap as she allowed him to seeth. She knew Shigaraki wouldn't decay her skirt by accident, no matter how swept away by emotion he became. Years of discipline and conscious use of caution did wonders, even if that discipline was lacking in other areas.

"I couldn't even help him. I couldn't do a thing."

"Sensei accepted what needed to be done, Tomura. As much as you've accomplished, your strengths are just emerging. I only wish Sensei could have been here to see you; he'd be so proud."

Shigaraki didn't flinch as fingers wove into his hair and began stroking his scalp; he had been expecting it, waiting for Ane to reach out on her own. Still, Shigaraki kept his face glued to her skirt, voice coming out rougher than intended and quiet as he continued to speak.

"Do you miss Sensei?"

"His loss is felt by all the members. It's been a harsh blow to be sure, but I know you'll be able to lead them."

"That's not what I meant."

During that night that was still so fresh in his memory, Shigaraki had walked down to the section of the building Sensei seemed to spend the majority of his time in. As Shigaraki stepped inside the darkened space lit only by screens and flashing buttons and a flickering fluorescent fixture or two, his teacher was nowhere to be seen.

Shigaraki recalled having been puzzled, as Sensei usually told him or Kurogiri when he had business to see to outside their base; they had only just spoken maybe half an hour ago. Mindful of his hands, Shigaraki spent a few minutes walking about the room full of machines and equipment he could not quite identify until he saw another door.

There was a slit of light coming from the gap of open door, as though someone had forgotten to shut it all the way. Shigaraki thought nothing of going over to take a look inside to see if his Sensei was in there busy, or perhaps even resting; he was sure his mentor wouldn't mind if he came to ask for his opinions. Sensei always encouraged his mind to expand and for Shigaraki to think for himself; he just gave Shigaraki the building blocks to support his own perceptions and deductions of the world around him. It was in this dimly lit room Shigaraki had seen the same baby blue blanket and pillow, on a generously sized mattress.

His bloodshot eye was pressed into the crack of the doorway as it took in the sight of the Ane's smooth back, her dainty arms wrapped around Sensei's suited shoulders, hair damp at the nape from sweat as she bounced up and down on his mentor's lap.

In seconds Shigaraki was out the door, rushing from the room, and back to his own quarters where he threw himself on the futon and masturbated for the first time, spilling all over his hand as he reimagined the gentle sloping of Ane's shoulders and the way her exposed entrance had stretched around the thick, bulging cock so easily.

Shigaraki chewed his already damaged lips. "And you were fussing too much back there. They don't need you taking care of them. It's stupid."

"Don't use that word."

A suppressed shiver traveled down Shigaraki's spine as Ane's fingers came to tilt his chin upward; there was nothing to hide the bitterness and the anxiety in his features as he attempted to avoid her gaze.

"I mean it Tomura. You're being very difficult for no good reason."

"It's not fair." Shigaraki repeated resolutely. "Now that Sensei's gone, you should be focusing on doing your job now more than ever."

"My job? I never thought of it in those terms."

Ane couldn't help allowing a bemused smile to grace her pale lips; she never wore lipstick, gloss, or really any sort of makeup from what Shigaraki could see. In the past, Shigaraki had seen her pull a tube of buttercream chapstick with a yellow label from her purse; he was shamelessly transfixed every time the balm was applied. When Shigaraki had mentioned strawberries were his preferred fruit, the next time he saw the tube it was covered in a red label. He could smell it when they were close and it soon became his favorite taste.

"I know."

In the end, it had all started with Sensei's suggestion. Shigaraki had no idea how or really even if the man actually knew of his accidental voyeurism, but then his ensuing behavior had might have been a dead giveaway.

In the week that followed the incident, Shigaraki was insufferable. He refused all food Ane made, made scathing remarks on everything she did, screamed at her to leave him alone, yet forbade her from leaving the room. When Ane was requested to meet Sensei through the monitor bolted to the bar wall, Shigaraki had sent his glass smashing off the counter and almost hitting Kurogiri. Ane had to pull his fingers from his neck as the healed scabs were peeled away and blood began to lightly stain the collar of his shirt; Shigaraki cursed and hissed about how Sensei said she was supposed to be focusing on him. If Ane's Quirk didn't allow her skin to regenerate so fast, Shigaraki surely would have killed her by accident at some point during the tantrum.

As soon as Shigaraki's fingers touched her skin, Ane's body worked instantaneously to repair the effects and the minute pain was easy enough to ignore to the point Ane was numb to it. The real catch was that everything else was fair game; broken bones, blood clots, internal organ damage, illnesses; there were a number of ways Ane could be harmed, which might have been why Sensei didn't rush to take her Quirk sooner.

And just maybe, Shigaraki theorized, Sensei wanted to enjoy the other benefits she provided a bit while longer. It was still a bit hard for Shigaraki to wrap his mind around that concept; Sensei seemed above such things as lust, but Shigaraki couldn't ignore what he had seen with his own eyes.

Of course, the motive of stealing Ane's power for his own was no doubt Sensei's intention from the beginning; unfortunately, he made the mistake of presenting her to Shigaraki as an assistant. It was likely meant to be a temporary arrangement, but to Shigaraki it became so much more. By the end of the whole affair, Sensei had requested Ane spend both her days _and_ nights overseeing Shigaraki.

Yet the image of Ane and his mentor together still involuntarily festered in Shigaraki's mind when he was feeling uncertain.

"I don't like it."

Ane swept his bangs off his forehead. "What don't you like? And speak clearly."

Shigaraki averted his eyes. "Sensei's gone."

"It's entirely possible you might be able to release him one day."

"But you're here still."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ane asked with little inflection, knowing to tread carefully on the subject she was about to breach. "Would you have rather I been the one who was taken?"

"No…"

He would never, ever, say it aloud, but this was the one thing keeping Shigaraki from falling apart. That and the fingers threading through his tresses, gently pulling out the tangles and smoothing the flyaway locks; Shigaraki rose up slightly and hugged Ane's waist, burying his face in her middle.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just don't know….I don't know what we should do next. I'm tired and I-I'm scare-"

Shigaraki clamped his mouth shut and glared at her lap.

"Tomura, it's okay. I won't think less of you if-"

"You don't mean that." Shigaraki frowned more to himself than anyone else. "You think I'm some weak brat."

Ane's hand stilled. "Is that really what you believe?"

"...no..."

"Tomura..."

Ane let out a brief sigh and her hands went to rub his back in long strokes; stubborn as he was, Shigaraki did nothing to resist, opting to just go boneless and breathe in her scent. Ane smelled like fresh baked sugar cookies and Shigaraki didn't know if it was because of a perfume or because she had been baking him a snack earlier. Ane liked to make him special treats when she knew he was feeling particularly stressed; she would warn him to not spoil his appetite on them, but Shigaraki would end up eating every last bite of whatever she fixed for him so no one else could have any. When Shigaraki was done and his stomach was aching, Ane would lay his head on her lap and rub circles on his tummy for hours.

Sensei taught him, fostered his mind and showed him the way; Ane was there to smooth his creases, to nurture and tend to him, and provide relief for his most primal needs and desires.

"Are you happy I'm here?"

"Of course I am."

"Even if Sensei's not?"

Ane cupped Shigaraki's quivering chin once more to make direct eye contact. He didn't resist.

"Tomura, I'm here because you're here. Don't forget my loyalty is to you above everyone else, Sensei included."

"But-"

"Sensei always, always planned on you succeeding him. I will never forget everything he did for me, but it's you Tomura, you're the one I'm devoted to."

Shigaraki inhaled deeply and let out a stuttering breath.

"...I'm hungry."

"How do we ask for food?"

Ane's hand ceased stroking his back and she drew both of them back to her lap; Shigaraki bit his lip to keep an honest to god whine from slipping past his lips. He shoved his face harder into her stomach as an incriminating flush crept up the back of his neck; after a moment of hesitation, he raised himself back up so she could see his face. As of now, the lingering embarrassment and reluctance to show vulnerability was taking a backseat to the urgency stabbing Shigaraki in the gut. He had been the one who so adamantly beckoned Ane to come with him.

He was sick to death of watching her fawn over the others; Sensei had given her to him anyway, and he had never said she was meant to be shared.

"Can I have some milk?"

"Tomura, look up when you're speaking to me."

Shigaraki blinked and tried to get the words out; as soon as his eyes landed on her heart shaped face, he realized how silly it was to feel nervous.

Ane was looking at him with all the kindness he didn't deserve, which was honestly probably a lot; she brought her cool palm to his hot cheek and began rubbing her thumb along the lines around his left eye.

Ane had never looked at him in disgust or fear. Not once.

"Please can I have some milk?"

Shigaraki swallowed the spit that had pooled under his tongue at the thought of being able to fill his empty stomach soon.

Ane just smiled and ruffled his hair gently. "That's much better, my sweet boy...I love you Tomura."

"Mommy..." Shigaraki rasped, breathless, so eager to soak in her approval; why wasn't she touching him more? "Please mommy, can I have milk now?"

"You may."

Shigaraki tried to resist his urge to groan in frustration as Ane pulled her hands away again. The woman slid the cardigan off her shoulders and went to unbutton her blouse in an absurdly slow manner. The bra served to emphasize the swell of her breasts, but due to her conservative attire, no one else ever noticed just what was under the surface of her soft, pastel wardrobe. Shigaraki was lightheaded with pleasure to be the only one in on the image; he especially loved how her breasts would bounce just a little when freed from the support of the bra, nipples pebbled and hard from the sudden exposure to the air.

Each inch of exposed skin made Shigaraki's throat feel at least a hundred times more parched and his fingers itch to glide along the places he knew would make her want him the most; he tried to not fidget too much as he moved to sit between Ane's thighs, legs on either side of her waist; just as she was about to undo the front clasp of her bra, Ane stopped and Shigaraki wanted to tear out his own hair in frustration.

"Tomura, are we forgetting something? You need to undress too; we don't want your clothes getting messy."

Shigaraki pried himself from her lap to slip off his pants; he had been losing more weight as of late, and they came off easily with the removal of his sneakers.

"And the shirt."

"But...the bullet wounds." Shigaraki mentioned. "I know you get worried when you see them."

"I'll be fine Tomura. I do wish I could have treated them myself though." Ane patted her lap in a gesture for him to come back. "There we go, don't cover up. I want to see all of you."

Shigaraki yanked at the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his head as he shook from the slight chill in the room. The rundown old building of course didn't have central heating, but it hardly mattered. Ane opened her arms as soon as he was done, ready to embrace him.

"Now sit down."

Shigaraki wasted no time climbing into her lap, not bothering with hiding his arousal; there was nothing to be shy about. Ane had likely seen this coming from a mile away, predicting rightly that the strain of recent events would be too much and Shigaraki would need to allow himself to let it all go.

The clasp of her bra came undone and Ane pushed aside the thin material with the rest of her discarded clothes, not caring too much for where they went. Shigaraki was salivating; the hormone supplements had done their job well. Her breasts were full and it was a wonder her nipples weren't already leaking and staining the front of her shirt. He pressed his face in between them and let out a shaky moan as Ane's hand stroked his heavy cock; her thumb teased the slit and a drop of precum oozed out.

"Do you want me to keep touching you baby?"

"No...I'll…"

"But I love making you come."

Shigaraki shook his head and clung to her. "Not yet...I want to make mommy feel good too."

"Be careful Tomura." Ane reminded as Shigaraki wove his arms around her so he could bring them closer.

"Yes mommy." Shigaraki nodded jerkily and leaned down to flick the tip of his tongue against one swollen bud; it leaked just a drop. His freed cock was nudging against Ane's stomach as he waited for her to give him permission to start.

"Don't be shy. It's for you after all." Ane cupped the back of his head and drew him close. "It's all for your sake Tomura. I promise, you will always come first."

A dry sob escaped his throat as Shigaraki fastened his lips to her nipple; he began suckling gently at first, but coaxing was really barely necessary. Shigaraki was almost taken off guard when a squirt of sweet, creamy milk splashed on his tongue; with a faint moan, Shigaraki began feeding in earnest. He loved the sensation of the her nipple in his mouth, between his lips; he pulled back for a second to see how the bud had turned red and shiny with spit. Shigaraki felt himself grow smug at how Ane's face twisted in pleasure, lips parted in a sigh of relief as she continued to play with his hair; she knew doing so eased his headaches and settled his mind.

The main goal was to see to his well being and make sure Shigaraki was secure; those had been the instructions Sensei had imparted to her when he decided to leave Shigaraki in her care.

She was all for him.

"That's it...drink as much as you want."

Shigaraki trembled violently as Ane's hand pushed back his bangs from his forehead; he couldn't stop the flush that made its way to his now exposed face as she studied him like he was some beautiful work of art.

"Sometimes I wish you'd let me cut your hair. My baby boy is so handsome."

Shigaraki keened and switched breasts, arms wrapped around her so tightly, he thought he might hurt her, but Ane only moaned and closed her thighs against the spike of heat that traveled down between her legs. She never made a comment about how painful his embraces were or his awkward fumbling as he pawed at her body. It had always been that way, even before Sensei gave her to him.

Ane who was gentle, yet respectful, understanding, but always there with a light scolding and a sympathetic ear. Shigaraki still felt a bit bad about losing his temper with both her and Sensei. Shigaraki couldn't help it; his emotions always were bubbling just under the surface. He didn't understand how he could feel so much anger toward his mentor who he held in such high esteem.

How could Shigaraki ever hope to match Sensei's prestige, his status as a living legend? Ane seemed to believe so, but it wasn't enough. Shigaraki wanted her to know it without a doubt.

But even he couldn't swallow the bitterness at the fact Sensei and Ane had a history together that excluded him, how Ane had practically revered him, or the memory of her crying out so blissfully as she fucked herself on him.

"Tomura, not too hard."

Ane gasped as Shigaraki gave her nipple a particularly hard suck, making it squirt generously on his waiting tongue. The first time they did this Shigaraki had to stop every few seconds and duck his face into her shoulder. Even now as Shigaraki writhed on her lap and became drunk on her warm, sugar sweet scent, he could hardly believe this was happening.

 _"No one else. Ane is all for me."_

"Tomura?"

"You can't go."

Ane blinked. "Go? Sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"Don't sweetie me right now."

Shigaraki was panting and glassy eyed, but his eyes roved over her face gravely. A storm was brewing within him ever since he had been forced to leave his mentor's side; in truth, all he really wanted was to sink into Ane's willing body and enjoy her assured caresses. They had worked hard to get to this point; even if Shigaraki wasn't technically able to harm her, the paranoia and the unfamiliarity of it all overwhelmed him, and when Shigaraki was overwhelmed he became irritated, and when that happened the whole mood was ruined and he'd have to stop and end up sulking off somewhere on his own about how Sensei probably would have made her feel better and come harder.

"You can't. I won't let you. I'll kill you."

He would do it in a heartbeat. If Shigaraki ever even suspected that Ane so much as thought of abandoning him, he would not falter.

"Then that works out. I'd rather die than leave your side."

Ane's words were cut off as Shigaraki shoved her on her back and ripped her skirt and panties right off her hips; he loomed over her, rubbing his leaking cock against the inside of her thigh roughly as he grabbed one of her breasts, pinching the nipple between his lips as he forced more milk out with greedy swallows.

This was what she was here for. Not for Sensei or for the League, not for anything or anyone else, just for him.

He was a good boy. He deserved this.

"Mommy….mommy, I need-I-I-"

"Use your words. Tell me."

"Inside...I need to be inside you." Shigaraki ground himself on the outside of her pussy, gritting his teeth, knowing he might be hurting her with how hard he was pressing, but not caring enough to stop. He couldn't stop if his life depended on it.

"You want mommy squeezing your cock?"

Ane kissed his shoulder. Shigaraki almost fell on her with a choked groan, desperate and wet and dragging his nails across her skin.

"Please mommy, I want to fuck you, please, please, _please_ -!"

"Sh, sh, it's okay sweetie, just relax."

Shigaraki stopped and breathed deeply as Ane spread her legs and reached down to guide the tip of his swollen member and slide it up and down her wet slit.

"Look how hard you are."

"Mommy, stop teasing me." Shigaraki was trembling from head to toe. "I need it…"

"My perfect baby boy...go on, mommy's always ready for you."

She was soaking inside. Shigaraki forced his cock in as deep as he could possibly go, and he was sure he would come right then and there. The only thing keeping him from his orgasm was the thought that Sensei would have lasted longer.

"Oh god." Ane breathed and her head was tilted back not unlike how it had been when Shigaraki had caught her with his mentor. "Oh yes, you're in so deep….can you feel how tight mommy is for you?"

"Does it really feel good mommy?"

From the brief glance he had seen of it, Sensei had looked bigger, thicker. Shigaraki canted his hips so Ane could feel him rubbing against her clit with each thrust.

Ane nuzzled his cheek, chest heaving and hands running up and down his back and shoulders. "I wish you would let me give you a trim. I want to see your handsome face when you fill me up."

Shigaraki didn't hide, but the slight frown was evident. "Don't lie." he grumbled.

"I am not." Ane insisted as she played with his hair.

Shigaraki knew what he looked like. "I-"

"My handsome Tomura, always so good to me. How did I get so lucky?" Ane leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed the side of his neck. "You're so beautiful."

Shigaraki was a pile of mush in her hands and there was nothing that could stop it. He was melting despite his better senses; the praise and sweet nothings came out so easily, he was almost certain Ane was lying, but he knew that was a lie conjured by his own doubts and jealousy.

 _"I'm jealous of Sensei."_

Shigaraki gripped her sides and thrusted with abandon, his cock slipping in and out as easily as Ane's whimpers and moans. She held him close to her breast and he took her wet nipple in his mouth once again for more. Ane patted his back to get his attention and Shigaraki slowed down.

"Baby, let me sit up."

Shigaraki had zero patience; he rammed himself back in once Ane was settled, back pressed to the cold wall, hands finding purchase on his shoulders. She gazed at him like he was the only thing that existed as she lowered herself back down on his throbbing cock.

"Mommy, you're so pretty…"

Ane manage to smile, even as she felt his grinding hips change to brutal, violent pounding. "Tha-thank you Tomura. Mommy likes making herself pretty for you. You feel amazing inside, filling me up so good."

"Oh _fuck_!"

Shigaraki bounced her on his lap almost effortlessly and Ane couldn't help marvel at how much strength he possessed despite his leaner frame. She could never get tired of how he kneaded her breasts or hung onto her or the way he cried out wretchedly when he was close to coming inside her. She knows he's close now, he's been waiting so long already.

Ane saw how Shigaraki was staring at her fixedly as she patched up Dabi, knew exactly what was going through his mind. His current behavior wasn't anything new; Shigaraki always became demanding when he thought he wasn't the center of her world and Ane thought it was just adorable how he refused to share his mommy with anyone.

No one could replace Sensei, but that wasn't what Shigaraki was supposed to do. He was not supposed to become a substitute, but a successor. Ane could hardly wait to see the day Shigaraki finally came into his own. But until then, and hopefully every day after, she would be there.

"My Tomura, my good boy. You're so precious, so special…."

"Mommy….mommy, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Shigaraki's thighs clenched as he made himself stop. "I didn't mean to."

He rarely, if ever apologized, but he didn't need to. Nothing would change the way Ane felt.

"I know baby, I'm not angry, but I hope you understand why that was bad."

"I do."

"I know you get cranky when you're hungry. Are you full?"

Shigaraki shook his head and licked his top lip. "No mommy...'m sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I always like our private time."

Shigaraki gulped. "No, I mean...I mean I was rough. Did I hurt you?"

"Don't worry. But I could use some help. Do you want to be mommy's special helper?"

A knowing smile was suppressed as Shigaraki's hips jerked up once by impulse; she could feel him pulsing inside her. Ane moaned openly with all the longing she could vocalize, rocking her hips slowly before actually fucking herself on him.

Shigaraki's eyes were rolling into the back of his head. "Yes, yes! Fuck me mommy, ride me...I want more right now-!"

"Go on then." Ane lifted one of her breasts to his lips. "Make me feel good."

Nothing could get Shigaraki to calm down better than a fast, hard fuck where he could stuff his cock as deep as he wanted into his loving mommy. The only thing that made it better was getting to taste her milk; Shigaraki lapped at her nipples, the mess dribbling down his chin before he took the whole nub into his mouth and sucked lightly, savoring every drop of warm, sweet-

"That's it Tomura, fuck your mommy as hard as you want."

"Mommy, please, stop I-AH!" Shigaraki was slamming into her now, sweating bullets; she was clenching down on him, tight as a vice; he dragged his cock in and out of her heat, gasping for breath.

"Yes, keep going...fuck open mommy's pussy just like that.…I love you Tomura."

"I can't hold it anymore!" Shigaraki whimpered brokenly and pressed his wet face into her neck. "C-can I come inside you?"

Ane held him close and kissed his forehead lovingly. Before she could say anything, Shigaraki cried out and went stiff as a board, cock buried to the hilt; he shot his load inside her until every last drop was pumped out and his dick was spent and oversensitive. Her arms stayed around him even after Shigaraki managed to pull himself out and as he slumped over her.

"My sleepy boy." Ane ran her fingers through his hair over and over as his breathing became steady. "Are you ready for a nap?"

"Mmm…" Shigaraki was struggling to stay awake; he felt like he was floating.

"Guess what I managed to get from the old base?"

Ane tugged her purse over and unclasped it; his eyes lit up with recognition as she pulled out a somewhat faded, beige bear with a scuffed black nose. It was a remnant from Ane's childhood.

"I brought your stuffie."

Shigaraki took it gingerly, tucking it in between the crook of his elbow and her chest as he laid halfway on top of her. When Ane had presented it to him, she had expected grumbling about being treated like a child, but Shigaraki had only expressed almost humbled gratitude. Ane suspected he felt good knowing she had not granted anyone else such a personal gift.

"Rub my head while until I fall asleep?"

Ane's hand didn't falter. "As long as you want. I love you, Tomura."

He never did say it back, but when Shigaraki did things like fall asleep within seconds, clutching her to him like a lifeline, there was no real need.


	2. 1

The first time Shigaraki sees she, the screen Sensei used to communicate with is on and she is busy behind the bar counter slicing celery stick into three inch pieces. She reminds him of a celery stalk cut in half; she appears to be a young woman, but she looks oddly shrunken, like a wool sweater washed in hot water. Shigaraki points to her with an accusing finger.

"Who is _she_?"

Kurogiri turns around to bid Shigaraki a good morning even though it is nearly noon he is in the middle of stacking scotch glasses on the lowest shelves behind the bar. The heaviest of cups were always set on the bottom to prevent their weight from throwing the shelf off balance and sending the whole structure crashing to the ground; Kurogiri is thoughtful that way.

"Shigaraki Tomura?"

The woman puts down her knife next to the cutting board and wipes her hands off on the skirt of her apron. Shigaraki's senses are on alert as she steps around the counter and ends up just a few feet in front of him. With a bow of her head and a smile, she holds out her hand to him; he can smell peanut butter and a more subtle hint of sugar cookies. It's heavenly.

"Hello, it's wonderful to finally meet you."

Shigaraki doesn't move to take the hand. What does she mean by 'finally'? He definitely has never heard a thing about her, whoever she thinks she is. And 'wonderful'? Is that supposed to be her idea of a joke?

"Yeah, who the hell are you?"

"Tomura, where are your manners? There's no need to be so abrupt."

A voice comes from the screen, or more accurately, the speakers attached to said screen. Despite Shigaraki's foul mood, he cannot help the feeling of calm that manages to ease his tension at hearing Sensei's voice through a monitor, even if it is in the form of a reprimand.

"Sensei, I think Tomura would rather speak to you than me at this time."

Shigaraki bristled; who was she to talk about him that way, as if he isn't even there? He's not some brat and she couldn't have been much older than him, if she was at al

"Yes, go on Ane."

Ane? As in sister? Shigaraki watches the woman's retreating back, dark hair plaited in a neat braid and swinging over her shoulder. Is she related to Sensei?

Ane obediently returns to her post and continues making the snacks, but not before sending another welcoming little smile back to Shigaraki; he scowls and turns back to the monitor.

"Who is she Sensei?"

"Ane is...my assistant." Sensei paused only for a second, but it's a second Shigaraki doesn't fail to pick up on. "And as of today, she will spend some of her time as yours; Kurogiri will be seeing to other tasks and I don't wish for you to be neglected while he is busying himself with my requests."

Shigaraki looks over to Kurogiri curiously, but his attention is on Ane as she asks him to hand her a plate from the top of the shelf. Kurogiri does not seem off put by Ane at all; in fact, he is quietly speaking with her in an almost conspiratorial way. Shigaraki realizes they must already know each other.

"Sensei, _who_ is that woman though? Where did she even come from?" Shigaraki inquires with only halfhearted petulance, but the real question is communicated clearly enough through his tone; can she be trusted?

"Ane," Sensei speaks with a touch of paternal severity and Shigaraki knows he does not approve of how Shigaraki is addressing the woman. This irritates him even more. "Has been serving me for quite some time now; I was very fortunate to come across her in her time of need."

"Oh no Sensei, if anyone is fortunate-"

"Please Ane, I speak not to flatter you, but to settle Tomura's mind. Not that I don't enjoy giving credit where credit is due."

Ane's cheeks flush with pleasure; she gives the screen a bashful smile, but remains silent as she arranges the pieces of celery on the china plate.

"As I was saying, Ane will be making herself useful in your endeavours. Trust me when I say you have nothing to concern yourself over Tomura; you will find Ane accommodating and efficient."

"Sensei, how long is 'quite some time'?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong Ane; has it been three years?"

"Four Sensei, and it will be five this summer." Ane smiled as though nothing in the world gave her more joy than the reality behind her statement.

Shigaraki frowned at her, a silent remark that she shouldn't be so pleased with herself, before turning back to the screen. "How come I've never heard anything about it?"

"It was not necessary for you to know." Sensei's tone implied that should be all the explanation his protege was warranted. "I've noticed that recently you've been taking steps to make a name for yourself; I couldn't help keep in mind the potential strain a young man in your position may find himself with. It was my opinion that now would be the best time to make introductions, coupled with the fact I will taking time from Kurogiri's schedule for my own plans."

"Well this won't last long." Shigaraki said dully. "If she knew anything, she would have known better than to try and shake my hand. Either she's forgetful or she's that stupid."

"If you had allowed Ane to go on with her introduction, you would have been informed that such a thing is of no concern to her."

Shigaraki crossed his arms. "What's that mean?"

"Ane's Quirk allows damage to her skin to be healed instantaneously; sadly, she does still feel pain."

"Sensei, may I add something?" Ane spoke up.

"Of course."

"Tomura, you have nothing to worry about as far as injuring me goes; I've become able to adapt to my Quirk well, since most pain usually lasts for a few seconds or so depending on the contact made with my body."

Shigaraki gave her a once over. "So, I can't kill you?"

"Oh you could, just not with your Quirk specifically. I'm not as skilled in combat as your or Kurogiri." Ane explained. "In addition, if anyone wanted to kill me, they would be better off using a poison or hanging or-"

"Yeah, I think I get it. What's your point?"

"Tomura Shigaraki, I would think you would be able to see the benefits of having someone nearly immune to your Quirk in your service."

Kurogiri's quiet voice somehow became the loudest sound in the bar; Shigaraki shot him a nasty glare.

"I understand that, but I still don't see why it's necessary to have her _here_. I don't need a babysitter."

"Ane is your assistant, at least part time. Her job is to aid you and see to your well being." Sensei told him. "Tomura, I hope you'll be sure to pay Ane the same amount of respect you would myself or Kurogiri."

"Kurogiri is useful. What the hell can she even do, aside from that halfassed regeneration Quirk?"

Ane was keeping out of the conversation since Shigaraki had silenced her; she had since unscrewed a jar of peanut butter and was spreading the smooth paste onto the hollowed out sides of each stick of celery.

"I hope you don't mind, but Kurogiri had mentioned to me you haven't had anything to eat today." Ane said as she began to open a canister of raisins; she put five or four on each celery.

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes, head tilted to the side to watch; the snack looked familiar, but he could not recall Kurogiri making anything like it in the past. Most of the dishes Kurogiri made were meals of rice with some sort of meat or vegetable. The past few years Shigaraki had opted to see to his own diet for the most part. It featured primarily instant meals and processed snack items purchased at convenience stores where he knew the security cameras were easy to avoid or busted.

"All done!" Ane said as she placed the last raisin on the last celery stalk; before Shigaraki could say anything, she had carried over the plate, holding it out with a wordless smile.

"I'm not hungry."

Ane opened her mouth to speak, but Sensei was quicker on the draw.

"Tomura, you will not be ungrateful. All I ask is for you to maintain your health and well being, but as someone who must remain in the shadows, I can't be there to personally see to it. That is where Ane comes in."

Shigaraki refrained from rolling his eyes, even though it was highly unlikely Sensei wasn't able to see him do it. It displeased him to have a stranger come into the bar and he be expected to tolerate her presence.

The simple fact remained, Ane was a stranger and one that apparently both Sensei and Kurogiri already knew. If it wasn't enough for his routine to be thrown off, it was twice as vexing to be out of the loop.

Still, if Sensei didn't bother to mention Ane in the past, there had to be a good reason. Everything he did had some underlying motive, ones that Shigaraki was not always aware of, but a motive nonetheless.

Shigaraki had to admit, he wasn't completely adverse to the idea of having someone he could boss around a little and tell to make him food and clean up after him. Maybe Sensei had the right idea after all; Shigaraki usually preferred the convenience of premade food, but that wasn't to say he disliked meals that were made from scratch and fresh ingredients. Shigaraki just couldn't be bothered with it.

Ane was still holding out the plate to him; the celery was neatly cut and there wasn't too much peanut butter to cause a mess while he ate. The raisins were placed in single file formation, just like ants walking in a straight line. Nice touch.

"If you don't like these, I can make you something else to tide you over until dinner."

Shigaraki picked up one of the stalks and bit into it halfway; the resounding crunch was oddly satisfying.

"These are fine."

"Would you like to sit here and eat?"

"Hm. She can stay as long as she doesn't get in my way."

Shigaraki took the plate from her grip and made himself comfortable at the bar; he could hear Sensei sigh, long winded and obviously exasperated, but Shigaraki didn't see the big deal. He wanted Ane to know that just because she was in good with Sensei, it didn't mean she had any authority over him.

"Sensei, it's fine." Ane was speaking directly to the monitor now. "I did just show up out of the blue. Either way, I'm happy to help see he's tended to while preoccupied with his responsibilities."

Shigaraki shoved another celery piece into his mouth and grumbled to himself; why the hell did she keep talking like he wasn't in the room? Was she trying to piss him off? Or maybe she thought addressing him directly would make him angry. Or she was just dumb.

"If you have any concerns Ane, let me know and I will make contact as soon as it's convenient."

"It's really no trouble. I know doing this will put your mind at ease Sensei..." Ane's face glowed as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"My dear, you are as faithful as the day is long. I thank you for your cooperation."

Shigaraki looked at her from the gap of his 'father's' fingers and chewed thoughtfully; he didn't know what was up with this scenario that made his stomach twist up. Then again, Kurogiri wasn't lying when he had mentioned to Ane that he was going on an empty stomach; it was probably just that. The snacks were tasty. He was actually looking forward to dinner.

But something still felt so off, something Shigaraki couldn't put his finger on. Ane in particular looked completely out of place. She could have been a fresh out of college elementary school teacher or a newly wed housewife in her knitted cardigan and ironed apron.

Or someone's mother.


	3. 2

Shigaraki turned his keyboard to dust when he woke up to a hand tentatively shaking his shoulder.

"Oh!" Ane put her fingers to her mouth, eyes wide as Shigaraki surveyed the mess now occupying his desk. "Are you okay?"

"No! Look what you made me do." Shigaraki glared up at her through bleary eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"I made you breakfast."

"I'm busy. I'll eat it later."

"But, your keyboard…"

Shigaraki huffed and grumbled under his breath. "I'm telling Sensei about this later."

"Tomura, it was an accident." Ane said sympathetically. "I know you can't control your Quirk. I'll tell him for you. I think he has another model that goes to this computer in case of accidents like this."

Shigaraki stared at her like she was insane. How in the world did she get that he was blaming himself for her screw up? If she hadn't snuck up on him while he was doing research and reading the news, he wouldn't have been taken off guard and touched the keyboard with all five fingers in the first place. Actually, after seeing he had fallen asleep, why did she disturb him in the first place?

"How does your neck feel?"

"What?"

Ane lightly pressed two fingers into the space just under the nape of his neck and Shigaraki shivered like a startled cat; by the time he was in control of his senses again and was ready to smack her hand away, Ane pulled back and frowned softly.

"I was worried about you sleeping hunched over."

"So?" Shigaraki seethed through gritted teeth. "Got a problem with it?"

"If you're asking if I take issue with you developing chronic neck pain, then yes." Ane said simply. "Do you always sleep at your desk when you're working on something?"

"I didn't fall asleep here intentionally. I'm not an idiot."

Ane didn't seem to be listening; she was looking at the back of his chair.

"What now?"

"I'm going to mention to Sensei that you could use a chair with a place for you to recline your head. Or maybe one of those neck pillows, the kind you see people use on airplanes."

"I don't need anything like that." Yet even as he said it, Shigaraki too was mulling over the idea; something like that for late night internet surfing or gaming sessions could actually really come in handy.

"Sensei would be worried about you overexerting yourself Tomura; it can't be helped if you have things that need to be done, but you should take care of yourself when you can."

"I don't need you telling me what to do."

Ane reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a miniature dustpan and an equally small brush.

Shigaraki raised an eyebrow. "Do you just carry those with you wherever you go?"

"I thought they may come in handy for any accidents." Ane said cheerfully as she went to sweeping the dusty remains of the keyboard into the pan. "What are you reading? Oh, All Might…"

Shigaraki scoffed. "Just the same old bullshit." he reached for his mouse to click off the news video, arm brushing up against Ane's for a moment as she tidied up his space. "Do you have to do that now?"

"I was thinking I should clear your desk so I could bring your breakfast up here."

Shigaraki considered this; he could use something to eat. The stale bag of chip flakes and the half empty can of flat cola on one of the shelves under his desktop didn't look too appetizing; the smell coming off of Ane he suspected was from her cooking (was that baked ham?) made him feel all the more famished. And it wasn't like he could really do too much on his computer when his keyboard was demolished.

"I'll eat downstairs."

Ane nodded, glancing around the room distractedly. "Would you mind if I did some vacuuming? I won't rearrange any of your things, but there isn't really a way for fresh air to get in here."

"So?"

"If I clean the vent and get some dusting done, it'll be easier on your lungs."

Shigaraki grimaced; a second ago she was just going to do some vacuuming and now she wanted to dust and clean out the ventilation.

But it was getting stuffy. The buildup of dust was getting to his nose.

"Do what you want."

Ane smiled. "Alright, I'll set you a plate and get my supplies. Come down when you're ready."

Shigaraki folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair, ignoring the slight crick in his neck.

He could just stay in his room and lock the door. It'd show her a thing or two about barging in if he made her knock and ask for permission.

But on the other hand, if he waited and she didn't come right back up, the ham would get cold.

"Good morning."

Shigaraki opened his mouth to say something before realizing Ane was not talking to him, but to the screen bolted up on the wall.

"Good morning my dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Sensei, I did. Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

"Just some tea would help Ane."

Shigaraki made a noise in his throat. "Where's the food?"

"Here you go," Ane had already set out a plate on the counter of the bar; there was a slice of ham with a sunny side egg on top, two pieces of buttered toast, and a small salad of leafy green lettuce leaves and ripe cherry tomatoes. Ane was just setting down a cup of hot green tea next to the dish.

Shigaraki noticed another plate with the same thing next to his own. Was she going to eat with him?

"There's more in the kitchen if you're still hungry. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ane loaded up a tray with an empty tea cup, a teapot with steam curling out of the spout, and two pieces of plain toast. Before Shigaraki could voice any imaginary complaints, she was out the door and headed to the part of the building where Sensei did his experiments and kept himself out of sight, where no one could just stumble on his hideout within the hideout. It was not too often they had Sensei so close, but it made Shigaraki feel more at ease when the occasions did come up. There was just something comforting about knowing Sensei was far enough away where he could just walk over if he had anything to discuss or ask about.

Shigaraki sat down and looked at the meal with thinly veiled skepticism; it looked normal enough and Ane had cooked the eggs just the way he liked them. He picked up a slice of the toast, ripped off a piece and dunked it in the exposed egg yolk. The excess yolk that ran off the sides flavored the white part of the egg and the ham slice underneath. He felt a bit creeped out. How would Ane know how he liked to eat his eggs?

But the weird squirming in his stomach ceased once Shigaraki realized how unlikely that was; sunny side up was a pretty common way to prepare eggs for breakfast anyway. It was just a coincidence. Shigaraki felt a bit ridiculous all of a sudden. With more force than needed, he speared his fork on the slice of ham and took a small bite only for the scowl to be wiped right off his face. It was juicy and tender and the yolk made it taste all the more savory.

When Ane returned with an empty tray, Shigaraki was on his second plate and his third piece of ham. He tensed and prepared for her to say something along the lines of, 'I knew you were hungry', but Ane only gave him a brief smile and slipped away into the kitchen with the dishes.

Shigaraki was mopping up the leftover yolk with a piece of toast when Ane emerged with a bucket.

"What's that for?"

"Tidying up." Ane tilted the bucket so Shigarkai could see the supplies she carried. "I like to use lemon scented all purpose cleaner to dust, so I hope you won't mind the scent. After that I'll get to cleaning the floor. Hm...the vacuum should be in the hallway closet." Ane mused absently as she doubled checked she had everything on her needed to give Shigaraki's room a thorough cleaning. "I should grab the dust masks while I'm at it."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Shigaraki pointed his fork at the plate still full of food; it was lukewarm by now.

"Thank you Tomura, I nearly forgot all about it. It was supposed to be for Sensei, but I think I'll put it aside for Kurogiri when he returns." Ane said as she ducked under the bar for some of the essentials Kurogiri kept under the counter for easy access. She found a roll of plastic wrap and covered up the plate before she took it to the kitchen to store away, humming pleasantly all the while.

"But aren't you going to eat at all?"

"I ate already."

"When?"

"With Sensei."

Shigaraki supposed she meant the two pieces of toast and the green tea. "Don't go snooping through my things while you're in there."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ane picked the bucket up and peered into Shigaraki's empty cup. "Tomura, would you like more tea before I go? Or I could make you more eggs."

"I'm full now."

Shigaraki wasn't just saying that to rebuff her; he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had eaten so well or more than half a plate. Kurogiri's meals were nutritious and edible, but they were hardly tempting to eat seconds of and they didn't emanate the heavenly smells that were floating through the bar's normal smell of alcohol and mildew.

Not that Ane had to know; Shigaraki didn't want her being too pleased with herself over managing to whip up a dish that really anyone could make.

Not that anyone else had ever bothered to make Shigaraki such a hearty meal and make sure he ate it outside of his hovel of a room.

"I want some more tea."

"Green or English breakfast?"

"Whatever you like."

Ane nodded and went back into the kitchen; Shigaraki could see her as she bustled around to fill up the pot at the sink and turn on the stove. He was sitting at the very end of the bar, the farthest seat from the kitchen entrance and the only spot where one could see inside without any glasses or booze bottles blocking the view. Ane turned around to come back and Shigaraki almost fell off the stool in his haste to make it look like he had not been watching her. Ane said nothing while she set down his cup of black tea.

"Aren't you having any?"

Ane opened her mouth for a moment, then closed it; she seemed to be unsure what to say.

"What, you don't want to sit and make sure I drink it all?"

Shigaraki spoke with all the derision he could force into the statement, but it still came out odd. It sounded like he was pissed she wasn't sitting down with him when really he didn't want her cleaning his room without him there to tell her what could and couldn't be thrown out. But Ane seemed to be thinking hard about something and wasn't paying attention anyway.

"Tomura, maybe it's better if you're in the room while I clean. I wouldn't want to mess up your notes or throw out something important."

"Fine." Shigaraki rose up, tea cup in hand to lead the way back to his room. "What are you staring at?"

Ane was openly looking at the cup in his hand. "I was thinking how good your manners were to drink with your little finger out, but then I remembered your Quirk. You must have a lot of discipline to be so conscious of how you position your fingers."

"I'm used to it."

Shigaraki fell silent as Ane walked next to him to his room; was she making fun of him? If she was, she had guts to do it to his face. Shigaraki had half a mind to shut the door in hers, but decided against it. His room could use some maintenance and he really didn't have the energy or motivation to do it himself; he closed the door after she was inside and sat down on the bed cross legged, peering at Ane through the hair that fell into his eyes.

"Sensei said he'll have Kurogiri bring you that new keyboard when he returns, as well as the neck pillow I suggested." Ane was already spraying some of the cleaning solution onto one of the rags as soon as she was inside; even over the smell of lemon and baked ham, there was a lingering sugary smell when Ane came over to wipe down the small table next to his bed.

"Oh my. Sensei told me you did your research, but this is pretty impressive."

"Huh?"

Ane was surveying the cluster of articles Shigaraki had printed and posted to his walls; they all had to do with heroes, some of them being about the mysterious All for One and his possible whereabouts, but the majority had All Might's smiling face somewhere on the page. Most of the pictures of him were doodled on or appeared to have been used for target practice.

"I had heard from Sensei you spend a lot of time researching heroes and their Quirks so you can prepare yourself for the future." Ane continued. "He tells me you're very bright. I can see how much effort you put into this...I hope you're getting enough sleep though…"

Shigaraki's brow furrowed; he didn't like the tone she was using with him. What, did she think he didn't know to sleep when he was tired?

"Sensei told me he's been gathering Quirks to pass them on to me." Shigaraki mumbled as Ane bent over to collect a pile of shredded papers off the ground.

Ane nodded. "He's put a lot of thought into making sure to get ones that would suit you."

"Is that what you're for? Your half ass Quirk?"

Ane paused, the bundle of papers spilling over in her arms. "I'm not sure when Sensei will take my Quirk, but I can't help wonder if it will be much use, especially for his use. Sensei is already so strong, I don't know if my power could match up to the resilience his body already has. I hope whatever happens, Sensei will find it necessary to keep me here; I don't have much use for it myself, but I don't know what'd I do without Sensei."

Shigaraki bit his tongue; he had no idea what he had said to make Ane start going off on a tangent about how powerful and strong Sensei was, but it was annoying. He just wanted her to do her job and leave him alone.

"Tomura, I nearly forgot. I made these for you last night."

Shigaraki made no move to take what Ane was holding out to him; she had pulled it out of her apron pockets (how much could she carry in those?) and Shigaraki couldn't quite tell what they were at first.

"I hope you like sugar cookies. It's a simple recipe, but if you get a sweet tooth, these should help."

Shigaraki let Ane plop the bag in the palm of his hand. "I need milk."

Ane nodded and went off to get him a glass as Shigaraki was left to wonder what would happen if Sensei was ready to take Ane's Quirk in the near future.


	4. 3

Shigaraki stared blankly at the plate Ane placed next to his new keyboard.

"What is this?"

He picked up one of the sandwiches, pinching the soft white bread between his thumb and forefinger; he brought the little square close to his face, examining it.

"It's a sandwich."

"I know that. Why are the bread slices so small?"

"I used regular bread." Ane told him. "They're finger sandwiches. You make a sandwich like you usually would and just cut it up into squares; most people take off the crust."

The miniature sandwiches were thin sliced turkey with lettuce, tomato, and a light spreading of mayonnaise; Shigaraki hated when there was too much, it made the bread soggy. On the side Ane had included black grapes, still wet from her washing them off; they were rolling around free and off the vine.

"I thought they'd be easier to eat this way."

Shigaraki shot her a nasty look. "I think I can eat a whole sandwich without choking."

Ane giggled, a hand coming up to her mouth to hide her smile when she saw Shigaraki frown. "I thought finger sandwiches would be easier to hold on to and the grapes would be easier to grab too. You're always so preoccupied-"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Kurogiri might have mentioned there's been an incident or two where you accidentally decayed food when you've been distracted."

Shigaraki made a mental note to hide Kurogiri's cleaning cloths later. Or just turn them into fibers and ash.

"Tomura, are you upset with me?"

Shigaraki was shaken from his thoughts. "Huh?"

"I just get the feeling you're under the impression I'm planning to poison you every time I make you a meal."

Ane recalled breakfast where Shigaraki had been staring as if frustrated into his plate of blueberry pancakes for three minutes before bothering to take a bite. It might have had something to do with how she had sliced up a strawberry and then placed the pieces so the pancake would look like it had cat ears. That being said, once Shigaraki was done glaring, he was requesting Ane give him the syrup bottle and whipped cream; the pancakes were gone before she could ask if he wanted seconds.

"I get most of my recipes online you know, you can check my browser history."

"I don't think you're trying to poison me." Shigaraki told her with some exasperation; he popped one of the sandwiches in his mouth and chewed. It tasted oddly refreshing. "If I did, you'd be dead already."

Ane stood there watching as Shigaraki tried the grapes and went back to shooting zombies on his monitor. He paused the game with a frustrated sigh.

"What is it now?"

Did she expect a thank you? Well tough, she was just doing her job. Shigaraki frowned to himself; at least he _thought_ that's what she was doing, but that issue could wait until she was out of his sight and he could do some research.

"Is it good?"

That's what she was so worried about?

"Yeah, it's good."

Ane smiled. "I'm glad."

Shigaraki went back to his game.

"Anyway, dinner's in the refrigerator, but Kurogiri already knows to heat it up while I'm gone."

Shigaraki's finger slipped and his avatar stepped on a minefield.

"Where are you going?"

"Sensei's requested me to see him tonight." Ane answered. "I'll be out late and I wouldn't have had time to make dinner. I should be back for breakfast though."

"How do you know I'll like what you made?"

"I made chicken curry, rice, and some takoyaki if you want a snack later."

"I wanted something sweeter. I'll eat what I bought from the convenience store."

Ane frowned. "Tomura, you should eat a real meal three times a day and that doesn't include snack cakes and soda pop."

Shigaraki smiled smugly. "You're not even going to be here tonight. I can throw out your crap, eat what I want, and you'd never even know."

"Well don't do that, Kurogiri hasn't eaten dinner yet."

Shigaraki scoffed under his breath as Ane finished making his bed; she absolutely detested that he never bothered to use sheets and pillow case covers. The one blanket Shigaraki owned was worn and frayed with such a strong musty stench she could smell it from across the room. Shigaraki was relieved the new cover set she got for him at least didn't have a ridiculous kitty face.

"Tomura, did you take out your trash yet?"

"No, I haven't. Isn't that what you're here for?"

Shigaraki continued to search for trap doors, eyes glued to the screen; he promised himself the second Ane was gone, he would turn off the useless lamp she insisted he keep on his desk. The other day Ane had gone on a whole speech about how his eyesight was going to suffer for staring at a computer all night. Shigaraki barely tolerated her comments about how he should be getting more than three or so hours of sleep. It seemed Ane never ran out of things to badger him about and there wasn't anything he did that wasn't somehow detrimental to his health.

"You know it's odd, but I could have sworn just the other day someone was annoyed I was picking up after them." Ane put a finger to her lips. "And then they said something about how I was treating them like a child..."

Shigaraki jammed his pointer finger on the mouse, blasting away zombies, enemy civilians, and civilians. "Seeing as how your job is to assist me, I think it only makes sense you take care of tedious tasks."

Ane shrugged her shoulders and picked up her purse from his night stand. "Fine, if you want your room to start smelling like the vegetables you tossed out the other night when you thought I wasn't looking, let it sit for another day so they can rot."

"I hate shiitake mushrooms."

"Well, why didn't you just tell me? I'd rather you speak up so I can make you something you'd actually eat then have you waste food."

Shigaraki finished plowing through a group of survivors and whipped his head around to scowl at Ane. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"I'm leaving now in fact." Ane sighed through her nose and checked her phone. "Make time to at least eat the takoyaki."

"You don't tell me what to do." Shigaraki replied casually; he reached for another finger sandwich with an impudent smile. "Goodbye."

Ane paused in the doorway; Shigaraki glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was looking at him as if bemused by something.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." Ane toned down her grin and gave him a quick wave before closing the door. "Goodnight Tomura, sleep well."

Shigaraki turned down the volume on his headphones so he could hear her footsteps retreating; when he was sure she was gone and likely halfway to Sensei; now and then he would simply have her come to him with his transmission Quirk, but tonight Sensei was close enough for Ane to come on her own. Shigaraki knew either way he had best make good use of the time he had without Ane hovering; he paused his game and opened a new tab for a search engine.

Something was bugging him about Ane.

Well, there were truthfully many things about her that bothered him. One was the way Ane spoke to him; she always used such a patient, long suffering sort of tone. It was the kind that sent Shigaraki the message she did not feel the need to take him too seriously, because he was so obviously being difficult and she was undeniably the one in the right. And if Shigaraki acted more hostile, it would only prove her point.

Then there was the fact Ane kept hovering over him; there wasn't any real authority or command in her criticisms, but it was the ever present patience in her voice that reflected Ane saw herself as the mature adult and Shigaraki the brat. It was exactly this kind of behavior that made Shigaraki felt like he was being talked down to, or at the very least that he couldn't do anything without Ane having to get a word in about it.

And then of course were the constant questions, about him, how he was feeling, whether he had eaten, what he was doing, or if he needed anything. It was an endless stream.

Shigaraki couldn't understand it; she wasn't sucking up to him as far as he could tell, since Ane had no problem voicing her disapproval. Besides, it wasn't like Ane had any reason to; whenever Sensei checked in on her, the polite, professional tone of voice he usually employed always held a certain amount of fondness. Whatever their past was, it was clear there was a definite understanding between the two that despite Ane's role as his subordinate, he held her to a standard Shigaraki couldn't decide had more to do with her use to him or something else entirely.

But if Ane wasn't bothering trying to placate Shigaraki to avoid having to deal with him or get on his good side for any reason, why was she so attentive and eager to do the things she did? It made no sense, not with how his temperament was toward her; she really hardly knew him, despite all she had heard from Sensei and Kurogiri.

Shigaraki thought for a moment about what exactly he should be searching if he wanted to get an idea of the reasoning behind Ane's behavior. He decided to narrow it down to a few basic statements; he's look them up in the search engine, see what popped up, and get his answers.

Shigaraki typed out the first question slowly, making sure Ane was indeed gone and not about to barge back into his room.

 _Why would a girl make food specifically for me?_

The results came up within seconds; the first few websites had headings highlighted with the words he had used or some variant. They all were asking basically the same exact question as he had, except these questions were linked to forums where people could answer them

Shigaraki clicked on the first one and read through the thread carefully, eyes narrowing in irritated disbelief at the answers given. He clicked out of that thread and decided to try another question.

 _Why would a girl keep asking me how I am doing?_

The results were similar to the first, except now a few of the top articles were linked to a website for what Shigaraki recognized as a popular women's magazine. The headings for those articles were titled, "20 Ways to Show Him You're Interested' 'Subtle Tips on How to Learn More About Him' and "How to Know When She Wants You to Make a Move'.

Shigaraki backtracked, his fingers tapping out a new questions with rapidfire speed.

 _What does it mean when a girl worries about you all the time?_

 _Why is she asking me a lot of questions about what I am doing?_

 _Why do girls bug you about your health?_

 _What does it mean when a girl smiles at you a lot?_

Shigaraki clicked the search key a few dozen times; every results that popped up connected to articles or websites that all had similar themes. The pattern was undeniable and after a while, Shigaraki decided to do some deeper research. He clicked directly on the first article from the women's magazine. The first five tips were:

She smiles at you a lot and makes direct eye contact. She is genuinely curious about you and your day. She does little favors or goes out of her way for you specifically (bonus if it's without even being asked). She laughs even when you're not trying to be funny. She remembers everything you say and is very attentive when you're around.

Shigaraki read through the list until he got to number twenty; at the bottom of that article there were links leading to other with similar subjects: "Ways Women Flirt That You've Been Too Oblivious to See', 'Hidden Tip Offs for Women Who Like You as More Than a Friend', "10 Clear Signs She Secretly Wants You to Pop the Question', and 'How to Tell if She Has a Crush on You'.

Shigaraki took his time reading line after line, list after list, mentally tallying how many of the signs and hints applied to him and his predicament. Many of the articles were written with the studies done through polls and interviews with various women and there was a definite correlation to the information being given.

Shigaraki even saw her scolding in a different light; it really wasn't too different than a wife nagging her husband to take better care of himself. Ane even did all the things housewives usually did in the household; cooking, cleaning, maintaining order, making sure he was in good health and seeing to his needs while he was hard at worked, though granted a lot of his time was also dedicated to his games. Even the touching could be explained; Ane had used the excuse about being concerned with him sleeping at his chair to find a reason to touch the back of his neck.

It was all laid out for him, clear as crystal in black and white ink; Shigaraki had certainly been skeptical, and even now he could hardly wrap his mind around it, but after everything he had read, he felt stupid for not seeing between the lines earlier. It all made perfect sense.

Ane had a crush on him.


	5. 4

Shigaraki closed all the tabs on his computer and shut it down; that night he ended up eating some of the curry and polished off all of the takoyaki as a late night snack. He had a lot to think about.

Ane had a crush on him.

Shigaraki frowned; she hardly knew him. Well, Ane obviously knew him or things about him from Sensei and Kurogiri. He supposed it wasn't too far out of the realm of possibilities that she developed feelings for him over the four or so years she had been serving Sensei. Over that span of time, Ane must have heard all sort of things about him, had more than likely seen his face, perhaps when Sensei communicated with him through security cameras or even from a photograph.

That was pretty creepy, especially since until just a couple of weeks ago Shigaraki had never even heard of her. Did Ane count as a stalker? Was she crazy? It might not have been so bad if she had instead developed feelings for him since their official meeting, but even with a month of contact, was that really enough time?

Shigaraki decided he had to approach the subject with careful thinking.

Ane was close to Sensei. He had made her responsible for Shigaraki's well being in ways he himself could not provide. Shigaraki didn't want to admit it aloud, but Ane had been doing a more than decent job. If he was pressed to be completely honest, Shigaraki would even be willing to say he was enjoying the benefits that came with Ane's service. Shigaraki didn't care too much for doing chores, but even if he did, keeping a finger lifted or tucked in every time he had to use his hands was a pain, no matter how often he had to do it.

As Shigaraki read through more articles concerning how women acted around men they had romantic interest in, he came to realize even Ane's nagging wasn't coming from a passive aggressive attempt to assert herself over him or to be condescending. It would seem that Ane's reprimands and ever present meddling in Shigaraki's habits were not due to her being a busy body, but rooted in genuine concern and a need to convey her affections in a way that didn't cross the line. Shigaraki had even read a few studies which suggested that while women were more often than not employed and involved in their own careers, a large majority still tended to take care of household responsibilities; this pattern became especially prevalent when the women in question were married or in long term relationships.

But did that mean Ane was thinking of becoming his wife? Shigaraki couldn't believe it; how in the world was she moving so fast? Ane may have been mature and well versed with the virtues of homemaking skills, among other things, but why would she be so eager to get married to someone she had know for barely over a month?

Was it just because it was him?

Whatever was going through Ane's mind, Shigaraki couldn't deny his daily life was much easier with her around; Shigaraki actually found himself sleeping easier and longer with a full stomach and just last week alone he had gained ten pounds. Shigaraki continued to stay up absurdly late for the most part, but the few hours he did slumber were downright blissful. On the occasions Shigaraki slept in after an allnighter, Ane made sure to wake him if he set an alarm and had food prepared for when he did rise.

"Lean back a little."

Shigaraki tilted his head; Ane moved the shower heads detachable nozzle and sprayed his hair until it was sopping wet and ready to lather. She had returned early that morning, looking tired but happy to see him. Shigaraki tried to act natural as they went through what Ane had introduced as a new routine in his hygiene regimen a couple of weeks ago.

The first time Ane had suggested she help him bathe, Shigaraki felt the blood drain from his face; his mind was scrambling to process just what in the hell was going through her head until she continued to say she noticed he only bathed maybe once a week. His bewilderment was instantaneously replaced with an indignant retort on how it wasn't his fault washing was tricky to do when one was trying not to accidentally turn their body into a bloody pile of flesh while they scrubbed behind their ears at the same time. Having admittedly pungent body odor wasn't exactly on his list of priorities anyway. But Ane of course was quick to point out that, no, maybe it wasn't a concern of his, but it was to her; thus, Ane took the liberty of helping him clean up every other morning.

It could have been worse. Ane had solved the issue of privacy with suggesting he wear swim trunks in her presence. Before Shigaraki knew it, he was feeling unexpectedly refreshed with the scent of body wash clinging to his skin and the warm, soapy water was relaxing his joints and muscles.

Sometimes Ane just let him soak in the tub until he was ready to scrub off; when she was done washing his arms, legs, back, chest, and hair, Ane left the room so he could finish the job and towel off. She always made sure there was a fresh set of clothes on his bed to change into.

With all the pros that came from Ane's services, Shigaraki did not want to do anything to curb her behavior or make her less attentive. If anything, this development could result in something positive. Shigaraki knew people were more likely to listen and become loyal when they had personal feelings for something. It could be a cause, a hobby, a job, or a person. Shigaraki decided it would not do to reject Ane, at least not when she had yet to try to invade his boundaries. Everything Ane did, even her scoldings, were done with a certain amount of respect; it was essential she keep in mind Shigaraki's well being was her first and foremost priority, not satisfying her own agenda or pushing her feelings onto him.

But then, if her personal agenda was indeed caring for him, well that would work out nicely. Just as long as Ane kept in mind who he was. The second she started getting on his nerves, Shigaraki would be sure she was aware; he had already made the decision to make an effort to be more tolerant of her fussing and give her credit for doing exactly what she was meant to, but that was as far as he was willing to go.

"Close your eyes."

Shigaraki complied, leaning back a bit as Ane began to massage the shampoo into his scalp; he knew when someone had a crush, they want to be close to them. Ane had never touched him in a way that made Shigaraki want to jerk away. Every now and then, she'd pat his shoulder or touch his arm briefly to get his attention; all the articles Shigaraki had read mentioned casual touching was a sign of interest.

Ane's had a crush on him. She felt some sort of attraction to him.

Shigaraki had already considered what this meant; Ane's had never looked at him in a way that suggested she wanted him, but then. Shigaraki wasn't able to comprehend her engaging in any sort of behavior that could be classified as lewd or inappropriate and he hadn't put much effort in to trying to either.

Still, it was...different. The idea Ane might have been thinking lustful thoughts about him even at the very moment was making him feel a bit lightheaded. Shigaraki didn't have any prior experience with someone looking at him that way. It almost made him feel flattered.

"Tomura, did I get any in your eyes?"

"No."

"Did you finish the curry I made last night? I don't know how you feel about leftovers, but if you're really not in the mood, I can fix you something else for lunch."

"Left overs are fine. You said you didn't like to waste food, right?"

"I did, didn't I? Well thank you for eating some, I was worried you were only going to eat junk food."

Shigaraki rolled his eyes but his overall expression was perfectly calm. "I knew you'd just get worked up over it."

"I still wish you wouldn't eat those snack cakes. All that processed fat...I could probably just make them for you myself." Ane mused as she added a little more body wash to the cloth.

"Then why don't you?"

Ane smiled suddenly and Shigaraki stared at her from the corner of his eye with faint disbelief. Did the thought of baking for him really put that expression on her face? Weird.

"I think I will. Oh, but before that, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want."

Ane's smile grew wider; Shigaraki seemed to be in a good mood.

"I think I'll make a roast. Kurogiri had some red wine that I've been dying to cook with; I hope you'll like it." Ane ran the soapy washcloth over his shoulders and neck.

Her hands were gentle, her touch light with just so much pressure. Shigaraki felt his spine stiffen somewhat as the cloth swept over the back of his neck.

"What's your name?"

Ane paused. "My name?"

"Your real name."

"Ane is my name. Well, I suppose you could call it an alias, but as far as I'm concerned, it's my only name now." Ane continued to rub his back and Shigaraki tried not to drift off; he had been up way too late. "The name Sensei gave me can't compare to anything else."

Shigaraki wasn't sure how to retort; after all, he too was going by an alias of sorts, but it was one he also considered his true name.  
"Ane."

"Yes?"

Shigaraki blinked; he hadn't mean to say it out loud.

"...why are you here? Sensei said he helped you before. How?"

Ane paused once more and Shigaraki felt annoyed. Why was she keeping secrets? She liked him, didn't she?

"I guess I can't see any reason not to tell you. As you know, Sensei is planning to use my Quirk; he had been doing research for years, gathering powers he thought would be most useful. An associate of his mentioned my name."

Ane sighed softly; her breath blew goosebumps on the back of Shigaraki's neck.

"I was saved by Sensei. My family was forcing me into a marriage of convenience to a member of a rival family; I was to link our groups together, give birth to children with Quirks that would be as strong as his and mine. Sensei heard the marriage was being forced and that I had attempted to run off once before. He found me and made me an offer."

"I see. You let him take your Quirk and then you wouldn't be of any value to your family."

"All I've ever been expected to become someone's wife and a mother. I may have been satisfied if I were able to marry a man I actually knew, but things didn't turn out that way." Ane said with a little shrug; contrary to her words, she didn't seem very sad at all. There was still a faint smile playing on her lips. "But Sensei gave me a choice; for my Quirk, he provides me protection. Saving me may not have been his intention, but I can never thank Sensei enough for what he's done. Even though I serve him, I've never felt more free."

Ane brushed Shigaraki's wet bangs away from his face; his mouth gaped as she placed her palm to his cheek. Ane was smiling down kindly as she let her hand rest on his face.

A frenzy of questions were buzzing around Shigaraki's mind; his brain was in overdrive, even though his body felt frozen; what was she doing? Why was she looking at him this way? Weren't they just having a normal conversation a second ago? Why was she so close?

 _"She….she's not supposed to touch me this way."_

"Sensei is a living legend, and to me…" Ane chuckled softly, "You know, I was so happy when he requested I assist you. I want to see you grow with my own eyes; someday, the world will know your name and the Symbol of Peace will be toppled off his pedestal."

Shigaraki's wide eyes stared back up into hers; her gaze was appraising, almost bursting from subdued pride. She was still touching him, but his arms and hands felt as heavy as lead. He couldn't move.

He didn't want to.

Ane released him and began wiping at his face with the washcloth; Shigaraki inwardly shuddered.

"Tomura, you'll be as great man as Sensei someday. Will you allow me to be there to see it?"

Shigaraki ducked his head as she ran fingers briefly through his wet hair to undo the tangles.

"Do what you want…"


	6. 5

He's positive Ane is in love with him.

"Tomura?"

Shigaraki almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at his door.

"What?!"

"Tomura? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, I made some cakes to go with the tea. I know they're not the same as what you usually eat, but I think you'll like them."

"I'm-I'm not hungry right now." Shigaraki told her, trying to keep his voice level.

"Alright, come down whenever you want some."

He heard Ane's footsteps travel back the way she came from the bar and to his confusion, another set of heavier steps.

"Are you certain…?"

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes at his door; that was Kurogiri's voice. What was he saying? Shigaraki got up silently as he could in case they were still nearby and went to the door to press his ear against the crack where the hinges connected to the wood.

"I don't….maybe he…"

That was Ane. Was she talking about him?

Shigaraki held his breath and listened, but now he couldn't hear either their voices or their shoes tapping against the floor. After a minute, Shigaraki opened the door to take a peek outside and around the corner. No one in sight; he walked slowly to the entrance leading to the bar, making sure to keep to the side of the hallway in the shadows where no one would be able to see him standing nearby.

"Kurogiri, would you like some cake? I made plenty if you're not busy."

"I have some time before I need to be going. Thank you Ane."

"It's no trouble. I have a feeling Tomura might not be coming down for a while."

Shigaraki doesn't fail to pick up on the hint of sadness in her tone at this statement; he feels defensive. What did he do? Why is she sad? He didn't do anything, he just doesn't feel hungry.

But he knows that's a lie; well, not really. Shigaraki can't seem to find an appetite for cakes or really anything at the moment. He's been playing the morning's events over and over again in his head and wondering what the hell it was all about.

Shigaraki can still feel where her smiled burned holes into his eyes; it was too bright. He doesn't know what to do when someone looks at him like that, or more specifically, when someone's smile is that bright because of him.

"You sound troubled Ane."

"I suppose you could say that. Kurogiri, how does Tomura usually...behave, around you?"

"It depends. Most days Shigaraki Tomura prefers to be left to his own devices. He despises when people invade his boundaries. You might say my responsibility is doing damage control when such a thing occurs."

"I think I may have angered him. I don't know why, but Tomura seems to tense up when I'm around."

Shigaraki wanted to scoff aloud; he couldn't recalling doing such a thing, or if he did, it wasn't because he was bothered or intimidated by her in any way. Maybe she just needed to learn a thing or two about personal space.

But then, Shigaraki reminded himself reluctantly, he didn't exactly tell her off like he had planned to if Ane had crossed a line.

 _"She caught me off guard. How the hell was I supposed to know she'd-"_

Shigaraki cut off his own train of thought; his stomach was knotting up just thinking of it.

"You know, maybe it was a bad ideas bringing up helping with bathing in the mornings. I thought it might be one less thing he has to worry about, but if he's not comfortable with it-"

"If Shigaraki Tomura disliked something you were doing, he would tell you without hesitation. If there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that he will never fail to make his voice heard."

"Hm, he would, wouldn't he?"

Shigaraki frowned as Ane giggled; why did she have to say it like that, as if she found his lack of filter...cute?

"Tomura may like the things I do for him, but I don't think he likes me very much."

Ane thought it was her? What did she mean by 'like'? Was she under the impression he liked her in that way?

"I sincerely doubt that. He was distrustful perhaps, but I wouldn't say it was anything personal; I was telling All for One Shigaraki Tomura would not care for being left in the dark about you."

"Well, it's not Sensei's fault. I was hinting to him that I wanted to be help with Tomura; I may not be much of a fighter, but my family's been raising me to cook and clean and such for as long as I can recall."

"Ane, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you really fine with the idea of not having your Quirk in the near future?"

"Yes. If you ask me, it's been mostly trouble; the only thing I'd regret it Tomura having to be more mindful around me."

Shigaraki blinked slowly, trying to process her words; was Ane talking about him touching her and killing her by accident? Was she foreseeing a situation where he would be touching her? With his hands? He shook his head like he was trying to get water out of his hair; what in the world would Ane be wanting him to do where he'd need to be touching-

 _"No way. No way in hell."_

Shigaraki scowled to himself angrily; it was just ridiculous. Ane and him? Unthinkable.

 _"Us doing…..just where the hell did Ane get that I'd want to-to kiss her?!"_

"Do you have any combat skills at all Ane?"

"I know some self defense, but my family cut that short very early. My skill set pretty much revolves around homemaking and childcare, among other things." Ane sighed quietly. "You know, I never minded the idea of being someone's wife. I think I would have really enjoyed it in fact. There's not a thing wrong with maintaining a households day to day needs….but how could they expect me to spend the rest of my life with some man I've only seen in a photograph who likely wouldn't even allow me near him most of the time? I'd likely only see him in a blue moon and I'd be more his maid than anything."

"Is this the life what you truly prefer?"

"What do you mean Kurogiri?"

"I understand you made your decision years ago, but I find it hard to believe you're content."

"Oh, I know it might seem crazy, but I am happy here. Sensei saved me from a life far worse than any hurdles I would face as a member of the League. At least here I have some freedom. I won't be forced to bear anyone's children and give them away to be raised by common thugs. And now I can repay Sensei by helping his successor."

"You certainly are optimistic."

Shigaraki heard Ane's brief chuckle; what was so funny?

"It's hard not to be. I'm happy here. I just hope Tomura can feel the same way someday."

"Don't let it weigh on your mind too much; Shigaraki Tomura appreciates all you do, he's just not used to thanking people. Or more accurately, he's not used to having people to thank for anything. I wouldn't be surprised if you were one of the only people besides All for One who put his well being at the top of your priorities."

 _"She...really is in love with me."_

"I'm sure you're right...I wish I was able to read him as well as you. I can't seem to tell whether he doesn't mind having me around or he wants to be as far away from me as possible."

"Ane, if I tell you something, would you promise not to repeat it? I'm only mentioning it for your peace of mind."

"Yes, I wouldn't repeat it."

Shigaraki frowned; just what was Kurogiri going to tell her?

"Lately when you leave on Sensei's request, Shigaraki Tomura has taken to spending his time sitting at the bar."

There was a deafening pause.

"Kurogiri, I don't think I understand what you're saying. He drinks?"

"Sometimes, but I see him checking the door repeatedly until you return. If he knows you won't be back until the next day, he just stays in his room and doesn't come out at all. I can't say with one hundred percent certainty they're connected, but there in an undeniable pattern."

Another lull of silence and in that silence, Shigaraki is internally cursing Kurogiri's name to hell.

"Ane?"

"That's...so sweet. Thank you for telling me, I promise I won't breathe a word. I wouldn't want to upset him anyway."

"Much obliged."

Shigaraki nearly stomped back to his room before realizing if he did they would hear him.

What was Kurogiri thinking? That was a complete lie! Shigaraki did no such thing, it just so happened when Ane was gone he would decide to sit in the bar area. Without Ane there, he didn't have anyone pestering him about how much he was drinking and if he had eaten anything; it made sense to do his drinking during those times she would be gone for three hours.

Granted, it was an inconvenience when Ane said she would be gone, say, three or four hours and then she ends up coming back late. Shigaraki notices that sometimes when she says she'll return that night, she never does and he accidentally spends his whole night drinking or staying up in his room.

Not because he's waiting for anything, but Shigaraki assumes he has a certain amount of time where he'd be free from her presence, but then he ends up losing track of the time and then...then…

Shigaraki closed the door behind him carefully before making his way to the bed; he feels very tired all of a sudden despite that his thoughts are going a mile a minute. He really was trying to block the whole conversation out and tell every confused thought rattling around in his brain to shut the hell up, but it was a lost cause.

Shigaraki laid back and stared at the ceiling; his nose twitched. Ane must have sprayed air freshener around his bed again. It smelled like vanilla or something sweet. Shigaraki heaved a heavy sigh and buried half his face in his clean pillow.

Was Ane really feeling sad because she thought he didn't like her being there? And what she said about what Kurogiri had told her about...she sounded genuinely touched, as if Shigaraki awaiting her return was some big deal to get all happy about.

Did she want him to...touch her? Shigaraki shut his eyes tight and tried to think of something, _anything_ else besides that.

Still, he bet it wouldn't be _so_ bad.

Shigaraki twisted and turned in bed trying to get comfy enough to ignore the tight heat that seemed to be traveling from his face to the very tips of his toes.

He wasn't blind. Ane was pretty, in a soft, unassuming sort of way. And she wore buttercream chapstick. It would probably taste nice. And since she had a crush on him, then she was probably thinking of what it might be like to kiss him too.

Shigaraki traced a finger around his lips, glancing toward his bedroom door; his lips were thin, chapped, and a bit flakey from biting down on them in anger.

But then, Ane wanted him to kiss her with the very same lips, so what did that say about her?

 _"This is nuts. I was up all night yesterday; I just need some sleep."_

Shigaraki settled himself in the freshly washed sheets and tried not to enjoy the sugary smell of his room too much or the fact that they reminded him of another sweet scent.


	7. 6

There was another thing about Ane that Shigaraki couldn't understand.

What the hell was she doing there? Sure, her situation seemed to call for drastic measures, but to willingly join the League of Villains just so she wouldn't be forced into an arranged marriage?

 _"Well, Sensei would have taken her Quirk anyway. And being raised in a syndicate isn't exactly your typical upbringing….but she seems so damn happy here. What's up with that?"_

Ane for all her gentleness and polite manners didn't so much as say a word against their plans for All Might that would include invading a school and massacring children to send a message. Her smile never even faltered; she just asked if anyone would like more tea or coffee. The pieces just didn't match up.

 _"Maybe she really is kinda crazy."_

Shigaraki glanced at her again momentarily, eyes sliding away from his computer; Ane was in his room, having finished the errands and chores that needed to be done for the day, and sitting on his bed while she relaxed with her knitting. Mostly she was waiting for him to request something from her.

Currently, Ane's attention was fixed on undoing a knot; Shigaraki watched her for a few moments longer. The string of thick yarn was trailing out of her large purse; he couldn't tell what she was making. He didn't know how she could stand to do such a repetitive task; stitch after stitch, knit one, purl one, or however it went. It seemed incredibly tedious; if Ane was all caught up with the things she needed to do, why didn't she go to her own room or do something to relax? Why hang around Shigaraki, watching him play video games as she waited for him to need something? He could easily just go to her himself to ask.

There was one explanation that could answer Shigaraki's questions as to why Ane seemed so happy to do these things, but he felt his guts twisting just thinking of it.

But even he could understand the concept that when people were in love, they wanted to be around the object of their affections.

Shigaraki was at a loss for how to feel if that was true; was him just being there really enough to make someone so content? And if it was so, what the hell was he supposed to do?

"Tomura, I have a surprise for you!" Ane's head shot up suddenly just as Shigaraki had looked over to her again, but she didn't seem to notice or be troubled by his staring. She was rummaging through her large purse, digging her hand through the bundles of yarn and patterns books to pull up-

"The hell is that?"

"I had this since I was a little girl." Ane held up the stuffed bear under it's stuffed arms; it's fur was a worn beige color. The black nose was scuffed faded.

"That's...for me?" Shigaraki stared at the toy like Ane had brought it from his trash can.

"I noticed you really liked playing that one scary game, with the bear and the rabbit and...chicken? Anyway, I was thinking how this bear looked similar to the one from the game, so I thought you might enjoy it."

Ane beamed and held it out farther as if silently gesturing for Shigaraki to reach out and accept it with open arms.

"They don't look anything alike." Shigaraki frowned and pointed to the screen of his computer that was paused; said bear from the video game was pictured. The toy looked old fashioned and soft, a children's plaything; nothing like a character form a horror based game. Shigaraki didn't even like the game that much. Why would Ane think he'd want a ratty old bear?

"Oh." Ane's smile fell a little and she sat the bear in her lap. "I guess you're right."

"Set it on my nightstand."

Ane blinked before her smile came back full force; she carefully placed the bear so it was facing the bed, clapping her hands with satisfaction, as though it looked just right amongst shredded posters of All Might, wadded up papers, and empty soda cans.

Shigaraki sighed almost tiredly through his nose and clicked the game back on. "Is that all you took when you left with Sensei or what?"

Ane picked up her needles and found where she left off. "I took a couple of things; that bear is sort of a good luck charm. It's part of a happy memory."

"Sounds like you don't have too many than." Shigaraki commented, but the remark cost him time and his avatar was killed off. "Shit."

"Oh no."

"Whatever, I was getting bored." Shigaraki rolled his chair around so he was facing her. "Hey, do you really want to give that thing to me? I imagine you're the type who likes to save things from your childhood to pass on to any brats you might have."

Ane laughed.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Shigaraki grumbled.

"Oh, I know Tomura, it's not that, it's just…" Ane's giggling trailed off; her smile looked a bit nervous. "Well, you see, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. I can't…"

Shigaraki blinked. "You can't have brats?"

"No, I can't."

"Then what was all that about you being so desperate to get out of that arranged marriage?" Shigaraki demanded to know, but there wasn't any real hostility in his tone.

He genuinely couldn't understand. If Ane wasn't able to have children, then why would her family even insist on giving her away so her Quirk could be passed on or merged with a stronger one?

"Tomura, when Sensei brought me here, I didn't want to take any risks. Even without my Quirk, there was a chance my family still would have forced me to go through with the marriage, especially after I managed to escape. At that point, it would be more an issue of pride for them."

"They wouldn't have stood a chance against Sensei."

Ane smiled. "I told you, I was desperate. I didn't want to take any chances. So I agreed to Sensei's deal and then I asked him to allow me to finance me going through with tubal ligation surgery; as a result, I'd be essentially worthless. Not to mention, I could metaphorically spit in my family and my fiance's faces; I know it might sound petty, but…"

Ane shrugged her sweater clad shoulders, smile growing a bit sly; to refuse any and all chance of her being made to give birth to a link meant to bring her family's syndicate and their rivals together. Even if they somehow did managed to track her down and make her return, they wouldn't be able to get the one thing they had wanted in the first place.

"Well, color me impressed." Shigaraki rasped and chuckled, face twisted in delight. "If I were you, I would send them the receipt from the surgery."

Ane smiled behind her hand. "That would be something else. Do you really think I should?"

"I don't see why not. The only shame would be not getting to see the looks on their faces."

"At any rate it was definitely worth it. If I somehow ended up with a child, then I'd never have time for you."

Shigaraki's smile dropped. "What?"

"Well can't you just imagine how much of a hassle that would be? It's just not practical for me when I'm a member of the League. With things as they are, I can give you my undivided attention." Ane stretched out a line of yarn and checked in her bag briefly to see how much was left. "Hm...I think I'll finish this wine cozy later. I'll be late at this rate."

"Where are you going?" Shigaraki mentally smacked himself.

"Sensei asked for me. I'll be back in the morning."

"Alright. Move, I'm going to sleep."

Shigaraki saved his progress and shut down his computer; Ane quickly gathered her stuff, but even when he made himself comfortable on the bed, she was there clearing the wrappers and soda cans off his desk.

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of it later."

"I want to; this way you can sleep a bit later. I worry you don't get enough."

Shigaraki rolled his eyes, but didn't do or say anything to stop Ane as she tidied up; she opened her mouth to say goodnight, but then her smile fell.

"What's wrong?"

Ane strode over and picked up the blanket Shigaraki had kicked to the foot of the bed. "Tomura, it's freezing in here."

"I'm fine."

"Come on, do it for my peace of mind at the very least? I'll feel awful if you catch a cold."

Ane leaned down, hands grasping the end of the sheet and bringing it up carefully to Shigaraki's neck; he noticed her eyes quickly glance at the scabs there. He was so busy studying her stare, he didn't notice Ane brush her knuckles lightly against his cheek until she made contact.

"What the-?"

"I just noticed your beauty mark."

"It's a mole."

Ane's smile was back and making her face glow and her eyes crinkle at the edges; Shigaraki wondered how his smile looked to her. Probably gross. But then, her hand was still lingering and he figured the better thing to be considering was why he wasn't grabbing her wrist and pushing her away.

"Tomura, did you know a beauty mark on your chin is supposed to foretell fame and glory?"

"I doubt it."

Ane let a finger gently press against said mark. "I think it suits you. Sleep well, I'll be back soon."

"Sure, fine. Just let me get some sleep."

Shigaraki waited nearly thirty minutes before making a move; Ane had already locked the door behind her, shut off the lights, and grabbed all her things, but he wanted to be certain she wouldn't make a surprise return.

She had done it again. Shigaraki could still feel where her skin had brushed so lightly against his cheek. But why did she insist on calling his mole a beauty mark?

 _"What, does she think I'm…?"_

Before Shigaraki could suffocate himself under the sheets drawn close to his neck, something shiny caught his eye; the bear's glass brown eyes were visibly glinting from the light of his alarm clock.

"What? What the hell are you staring at?" Shigaraki grouched despite realizing the toy could not say a word back.

He was reminded of one of the many tips from the articles he had read; one of the ways women might show their interest was to present the people they had feelings for sentimental gifts. Ane, whose life until meeting Sensei seemed to be one of challenges and oppression, had given him something that had brought her some form of joy. Shigaraki found a wicked smile gracing his features as he recalled Ane's admission of her act of defiance; he had no idea Ane could pull such a bold move.

Shigaraki took one last look at the door before snatching the bear and tucking it under his chin, making sure to turn it's face away from him and toward the clock. After all, how was he supposed to get sleep with the thing staring at him eerily all night? And it was a chilly night; Shigaraki yawned briefly and inhaled a whiff off cookies and leather.

 _"It smells like her purse…"_


	8. 7

"Why are they called s'mores?"

"It's a contraction of the phrase 'some more'. Maybe because they're so good, kids always want more."

Shigaraki took a bite into the treat Ane had prepared and brought to his desk while he was getting ready for tomorrow; Ane had been bringing food and beverages to Shigaraki's room all day on his request so he could focus and thought he might enjoy something new. Shigaraki never even heard of anyone eating a combination of crackers, candy bars and marshmallow before though. Ane told him it was a common western treat that was usually made on camping trips with the marshmallows toasted on sticks around a fire.

Shigaraki thought it sounded a bit weird, but the actual taste was to die for; he didn't even notice as the gooey, half melted chocolate dripped down the corner of his mouth and a tuft of fluffy marshmallow stuck to his chin; Ane smiled, half exasperated, half amused.

"Tomura, you're making a mess." she said as a glob of chocolate fell on the front of his shirt.

"You're the one who made me this." Shigaraki had already wolfed down his second s'more, licking his lips and feeling very satisfied with the treat.

"I asked you to be careful. Look at you, you have chocolate on your face."

Ane pulled her handkerchief from the front pocket of her apron and brought it to dab at the spot on his chin and the corners of his mouth.

"I could have done that myself you know." Shigaraki allowed Ane to wipe the spot from his shirt before returning to his papers that mapped out the area around the U. S. J. facility.

Of course, in the past three months, Shigaraki had been allowing Ane to perform many duties and functions Shigaraki could have easily done on his own. Not only was Ane making all his meals, but as of late she was bringing each dish she prepared to his room. This was justified by the fact Shigaraki had been so busy planning for the League of Villains first major attack on All Might, but it didn't explain why she had taken to doing things like buttering his toast at breakfast, cutting the meat on his plate, or slicing/peeling his fruits before Shigaraki could so much as raise a finger.

In the mornings after baths, Ane would rub his hair until it was mostly dry before handing over the towel and at night she would tuck him into bed for his two to three hour nap, drawing the blankets close as she brushed the hair from his forehead and turned off the light. Then two weeks ago when Ane was walking past Shigaraki on her way to complete a chore, she began touching his shoulder gingerly to get his attention to ask him if he wanted something. As of last week, Ane had begun the practice of gently placing her hand on his shoulder or ruffling his hair in passing for no reason at all; Shigaraki made no comment, but he would wait until she was out of sight to fix his mussed hair.

Shigaraki saw nothing wrong with this; Ane seemed to get a lot of gratification from having more to do and Shigaraki's daily life was becoming less occupied with little things, which meant he could focus on what he needed to be doing.

Besides, he suspected Ane was happy to take care of him not only because she loved him, but because it was all she really knew how to do. If what Ane said was true and she had been raised to exclusively excel in activities hat demanded her play the role of a caretaker for a husband or a child, then chances are Ane was feeling very useful. She had seemed so concerned about whether Shigaraki was glad to have her but her mood seemed to perk up once he began to rely on her more and more. If it made her happy and kept her from being miserable, who was Shigaraki to deny her the chance to be close to him? He certainly wasn't going to accept her feelings, but Shigaraki wasn't so cruel he would deliberately break her heart. Ane was useful, efficient, accommodating, and pleasant enough to not bother him most of the time. He didn't mind keeping her around.

Shigaraki tucked the worn stuffed bear under the covers close to his neck; the fake fur was soft against his skin and it smelled like Ane's purse and her perfume. The other day he had asked her just why she always had the scent of sugar cookies and Ane had showed Shigaraki the bottle and sprayed a light mist over his head so he could get a good whiff. He was too dizzy to think straight afterward. The scent seemed so strong and intoxicating, even though she had only applied a spritz.

That night before leaving Shigaraki to take his nap, Ane had kissed her fingertips and pressed them to his cheek; she said she was going to keep her fingers crossed that the Noumu would be a success. Ane had to help Sensei that night, but she should be back tomorrow to either see him off or to greet him on his return. A light breakfast was already made and stored for Shigaraki to eat before he and Kurogiri took off.

Shigaraki didn't know if he even could fall asleep for one hour, but he would try to ease Ane's mind; it wouldn't do to have her worry and fuss, and besides, he needed his energy for what came next.

But Ane wasn't there in the morning when Kurogiri created a warp so the various small time villains he had rounded up would be able to invade the U. S. J. and she wasn't present to see Shigaraki off.

Ane also wasn't there when Shigaraki was hurriedly transported to the floor of the bar, bleeding, pissed, and defeated. Kurogiri was wrapping up Shigaraki's bullet wounds after making sure there weren't any actual bullets still lodged in his limbs. Sensei's encouraging words did little to sway Shigaraki's bubbling anger.

"Sensei, where is she?"

"She? Do you mean Ane?"

"She should be here doing this. Isn't it her job?" Shigaraki spat as Kurogiri fastened the last knot around his arm; the blood had stopped seeping at least.

"Ane was in need of rest, but she will return soon. She gives you her apologies for any inconveniences."

Shigaraki wrung his arm from Kurogiri and began to stalk off back to his room without a word.

What the hell was so important Ane had to neglect her responsibilities? Why did she need rest? She cooked and cleaned, what could she possibly be doing that was so tiring she'd miss his arrival? She had told him just the other night with clearly expressed disappointment she would not be able to see Shigaraki's victory for herself. It did make sense she didn't tag along; Ane would be a liability with her lack of combat training and her Quirk was better for defense than anything else

 _"She must have not been that disappointed if she picked taking a nap over being here."_

Shigaraki slammed his bedroom door shut behind him and yanked the clean sheets off his bed, tossing them forcefully to the floor before throwing himself on the bare mattress and burying his face into the pillow. It smelled sweet. Shigaraki tore the pillow case off and threw it away near the sheets. He didn't care about the shooting pains in his arms or legs. They were nothing compared to his disappointment.

Shigaraki turned his head to look accusingly at the stuffed bear placed on his nightstand.

 _"Disappointed…?"_

Before he could continue his train of thought, there was a light knock on his door.

"Tomura, it's Ane."

"Go. Away."

There was a brief pause before the door was slowly swung open; Ane came in, a tray of cookies and a tall glass of cold milk. She stepped over the tangled mess of sheets and placed the tray right next to the stuffed bear. Shigaraki glared up at her through his matted hair, but Ane didn't look scared or nervous. She looked guilty.

 _"She should feel bad."_ Shigaraki huffed and turned on his side away from her, disregarding the pain it caused him to do so. "Get out. Kurogiri already patched me up."

"Tomura, I'm sorry, I know I said I would be back, but-"

"Yeah, you did, but you then you weren't. Great fucking job." Shigaraki shot back and kept his face away; he wanted to hurt her. "And I don't want those disgusting cookies."

"You liked them the other day. You ate a whole plate and then-"

"Well I don't want any now and I don't want you here, so leave. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day." Shigaraki said over his shoulder.

Ane was silent for a few seconds, as if contemplating what to do, but Shigaraki knew she was also doing it so he would have some time to really think about what he just said. Ane had lectured him before about the risks that came from saying things in anger and hurt, and that people should be given time to really let their words sink so they could understand just what they were actually feeling. Or whether they would regret their choice of words.

That whole day had been a complete failure with nothing to show for his efforts and the last thing Shigaraki regretted was demanding Ane leave him alone. It was all her fault anyway. Ane wasn't there when he needed her, and it had thrown him off the whole day.

Shigaraki frowned to himself. _"Wait, that's not...that doesn't make sense. Ane being here or not doesn't matter to me. She just cleans up and cooks. And I'm not disappointed…I just…"_

Ane perched on the edge of the bed beside him and sighed softly before speaking; her hand was lingering so lightly on Shigaraki's sore arm, he thought he had imagined the touch until he turned around to see her fingers tracing lines on the bandages.

Ane always seemed to be touching him. Shigaraki couldn't make up his mind on how to feel about it.

"I know that you don't want to hear a bunch of apologies or for me to make excuses. Instead I'm going to ask if there's anything I can do to make it up to you." Ane tried to smile as he caught her eye before forcing his gaze away stubbornly. "Won't you at least look at me?"

Shigaraki scoffed but did so, if only to give her the dirtiest look he could muster; Ane seemed relieved he was willing to do this much and rewarded him by combing her fingers through his tangled mop.

"Isn't there anything? I mean it Tomura. I just want to make you happy."

"Kiss it better."

"What?"

It was the blood loss. It had made Shigaraki's judgement clouded. That's the only reason such a phrase could have wormed its way out of his lips.

"You should have been there to fix me up, but you weren't. The least you could do is the next best thing." Shigaraki said tersely. "Or is that too disgusting for you to do?"

Ane frowned. "Tomura, why-" she stopped, apparently deciding it wasn't worth diving into while Shigaraki was still so angry and unstable.

Shigaraki kept glaring right up at her, turning over on his back as Ane lifted his arm without hesitation. He got goosebumps where her hand moved up and down soothingly as Ane pressed chaste pecks all over.

"Okay that's enough."

"Not yet."

Shigaraki winced as she lowered his arm, but the pain was overshadowed by Ane sweeping his bangs out of his face; she leaned down to press her lips to his creased forehead.

"You're incredible, Tomura. I hope you realize that. I know you'll only get stronger and I want to be there to see it happen; you know how badly I wanted to be there earlier, right?"

Shigaraki couldn't respond; he smelled buttercream. Ane had leaned over him for maybe less than a second, but it was all the time he needed to involuntarily glance down the loose collar of her blouse. He could just make out the swell of her breasts and the valley of smooth, milky skin between them.

"You have to promise."

Ane continued to comb her fingers through his hair; she rested her other hand on his arm, mindful of his injury. Shigaraki had never been touched as though he were some delicate thing that could be broken, like he was meant to be guarded.

"If you say you'll be there, you better come."

Ane nodded dutifully. "It won't happen again."

Shigaraki nodded back, trying to keep his breathing steady despite the hammering in his chest. "I want to take my nap now."

"Don't you want to eat your snack?"

"I will, but...I need to think. I should reflect on today's incident." Shigaraki felt anger simmering under the feeling of having the wind knocked out of him and the throbbing in his limbs.

"Okay. If you need anything, you just tell me." Ane kissed his forehead one more time without a skipping a beat. "I'll check up on you later."

"Okay."

Ane picked up the blankets and shook them off; Shigaraki didn't kick off the covers as she tucked him in. His brain was possibly fried and his heart was pulsing a mile a minute. Out of all the unforeseen obstacles that had thwarted his plans, out of the raging emotions, the anger, fear, and humiliation, it was this alien urge that overwhelmed him more than everything else.

It took all his self restraint not to spring out of bed and drag Ane back into the room so he could make her kiss him some more.


	9. 8

Shigaraki sipped his drink pensively, ignoring Ane's look of disapproval at his third glass of straight in the last thirty minutes. Ane herself typically stuck to wine or hot tea; right now she was enjoying a glass of pinot noir that reminded Shigaraki of the dark red that was characteristic of clotted blood.

"Tomura Shigaraki, remember what Sensei told you. This is only the beginning. At any rate, we've gained more than we lost from our encounter with All Might." Kurogiri was tossing out the now empty bottle of whiskey and attempting to tidy things up.

"Then why does it feel like we lost miserably?" Shigaraki shot him a dull look from under 'father', the hand providing an odd sort of comfort, even if he had to tilt his head a certain way to bring his cup to his lips for a sip.

Whatever Sensei said, whatever meager reassurance he had been able to instill in Shigaraki's mind, it still hardly compared to the fact that not only had they not kill All Might, but lost the members they had rounded up, had underestimated the capabilities of the students, and had been forced to retreat with their tails tucked between their legs. Shigaraki could still feel the faint soreness in his limbs, even though the bullet wounds were gradually healing up just nicely; Ane looked at them every day, had insisted on doing so to make up for being absent during his arrival.

Shigaraki gulped down the whiskey until it burned his throat and made him want to spit it back up; it was better than having to deal with the sensation that reared its ugly head every time he remembered coming back to the base only to find Ane was not present.

It was shameful. Complete mortification wormed its way into Shigaraki's body at how he had behaved. It was no different than a kid getting upset at their parents for neglecting to attend their boring rehearsal.

If it wasn't bad enough to have to return to Ane a defeated mess, Shigaraki had to add 'childish pouting' next to 'sulking failure' on the list of reasons he didn't want to show his face in front of her.

Of course, Ane never said a bad word about any of it; she had agreed with Sensei, saying the experience should be treated as an opportunity for learning from any mistakes and that it wasn't all for nothing. For one, Ane argued, Shigaraki had been able to pull off breaching the security of one of the finest establishments to churn out pro heroes in the country, perhaps the world. If Noumu had been a little stronger, then All Might would have fallen, but that being said, they still had other, albeit unperfected Noumus at their disposal for future endeavours.

In Ane's words, all it took was a drop of water to cause a ripple effect; if Shigaraki could succeed in shaking up the foundation of the public's peace of mind, it was a step in the right direction. The only way to go from there was up; as if for good measure, Ane was also happy to add she had heard from Kurogiri how swiftly Shigaraki was able to analyze one of the pro heroes, Eraserhead, who was already incredibly fast on his feet and in his fighting technique. Ane looked ready to burst with pride that Shigaraki's eyes were so sharp and his intellect keen enough to pick up on his observations of a hero that not many people even knew about. Shigaraki had allowed Ane to speak uninterrupted; the funny thing was, her words were making him feel better.

The bad thing was, Shigaraki was not aware until then just how much her opinion on his capabilities counted for. Why should he give a second thought to Ane's two cents on the subject? She was barely involved in any of his or Sensei's plans and she couldn't even fight. At this stage, Ane was like a cheerleader supporting them from the sidelines.

But Shigaraki wondered despite himself; just how much of that cheering was for him?

Sensei was the brains behind everything, the one who provided Shigaraki with all the resources and wisdom he needed to get his own ideas off the ground. It was Sensei who put his defeat in perspective and gave him hope that this truly was only the beginning and that Shigaraki was not incompetent. He was still young and lacked direct experience, and Shigaraki knew that while Sensei never insulted him cruelly, he was aware of his student's immaturity and volatile temperament when he spoke to him. But Shigaraki never found it condescending and he could never get sincerely angry with his mentor; in fact, he couldn't ever recall a time where the feeling of gratitude of being taken under Sensei's wing and his resulting admiration was not present in his mind when Shigaraki interacted with Sensei. If anything, Shigaraki had been more worried of Sensei reprimanding him for his mistake and being disappointed that despite all the tools given to him, Shigaraki was no closer to eradicating the Symbol of Peace from existence than he wanted to be. Yet here he was, hiding like a child behind 'father', not being able to stand looking directly at Ane for his conduct the other day.

Not that she had mentioned it. It was as if nothing had happened.

Shigaraki personally insisted it was due to the blood loss; he was lightheaded and wound up from the confrontation with All Might. Besides, it probably made Ane happy to have the opportunity to display such affection towards him and if Ane was happy, then it meant she would be complacent.

"Kurogiri, I'm off now." Ane placed her glass down primly and swung her bag over her shoulder; Shigaraki flinched when her hand made contact with his shoulder. "Goodnight Tomura, I'll be back in time to make breakfast."

Shigaraki grunted and Ane waved to them as she left the bar; he knew where she was going already and the thought made him more annoyed.

No matter how hard he tried, Shigaraki's most basic wants couldn't be shoved to the side anymore than the displeasure at not getting what he wanted couldn't be ignored.

He wanted Ane to be proud of him, make him special cookies, and smooth down the hairs that stood up slightly. He wanted her to be waiting on him when he returned, not only to congratulate him on what he thought would be his debut, but to fuss over his wounds and demand he allow her to take care of him.

But that made zero sense. Shigaraki was allowing Ane to go overboard because he knew it was what she wanted, not because he actively wanted to be looked after. It wasn't some big deal to be tucked in for his nap with Ane's old bear, yet here he was feeling incredibly bitter because she had not done so the last few nights; of course, it was Shigaraki who had been denying her the chance to even do so, yet he was irritated at her for not insisting on him getting his sleep in.

Then again, it was likely Ane was treading carefully, assuming Shigaraki was still a bit upset at her or that he was still feeling discouraged from not being able to reach his plan's objective. Shigaraki knew it went against logic to fault Ane for reacting in a way she thought would give him needed space, yet he did all the same.

Yet that wasn't even the biggest of his concerns.

 _"I don't get it."_

It was tearing him in two. Shigaraki wanted to be respected, feared, but he wanted Ane to fret over him like he was some weakling, even though the very idea of being treated so condescendingly in any way made him insulted. He both appreciated the way Ane read his moods and seemed to know just what to say to placate him into a calmer state, but he resented it.

He knew nothing about the way she ticked; even the details on her life before meeting Sensei didn't say much. What family did she even belong to? Why was the bear she gifted him with so precious? Why was so so content to play the role of submissive subordinate to Sensei and himself? How much did she know about his past compared to Shigaraki's knowledge of her life? Why had Sensei not stolen her Quirk yet? In fact, why did Sensei bother to even give Ane a choice in the matter by striking a bargain? He had never done such a thing in Shigaraki's memory. Was he just waiting for the right time to possess it for himself or did he see it as not that useful after all, but figured Ane could still be of use herself.

Shigaraki made up his mind, stalking away from Kurogiri with a short explanation that he was going out. He didn't feel comfortable seeking consultation or advice from the man, no matter how reliable or sensible he was. Sensei knew him better than he knew himself sometimes and there was so much confusion in his mind.

Shigaraki couldn't make heads or tails of it and the more he thought, the more he found his brain running in loops chasing after half formed ideas and words to describe what he was feeling.

Sensei was the person he felt closest to, the only one allowed to see his weak points and the only person he could stomach criticism from.

Ane didn't provide him with learning experience or guidance, not how Sensei did. She didn't shape the man he was striving to be, but as of late, Shigaraki didn't know how to label the fact she was making him feel like the vulnerable one and his insides twisted up.

The day after he had binged on cookies, Ane had stayed with him all morning, giving him tablets to ease the ache in his stomach while he cursed the woozy feeling created from the pain medication Kurogiri had injected him with. Shigaraki had laid on his bed, body feeling heavy and out of balance from the medicine, so much so he couldn't find it in himself to even rise from the bed until the next day.

Ane fed him breakfast carnation from a cup with a bendy straw, his head placed in her lap and his computer facing him so he could watch a movie. Shigaraki couldn't remember when she had done it, he couldn't even recall the film they had watched, but at some point that day Ane's hand had found its way to his stomach; she spent hours rubbing little circles, trying to manually ease the aching. Shigaraki fell asleep right there on her thighs; her skirt was made of soft cotton. She smelled so clean.

Despite being able to rationalize his behavior with blood loss and feeling off kilter from medicine, Shigaraki could not come up with a reason as to why he was feeling both eased and tense from such episodes.

He hadn't been in his right mind then, so why was he dwelling on it and feeling bashful? Why the hell was he bashful in the first place? Nothing had happened; Ane was the one who took initiative in any physical contact they ever had, but it's not like he had done anything to reciprocate.

Shigaraki was going to get some answers while Sensei was still staying in the area where he could personally check in on the Noumu's progress. Normally Sensei was on the move or in a more secluded place he was sure to be able to recuperate without worry; but today he was within walking distance, in a dark space hooked up with machines and other pieces of technology Shigaraki was careful not to let his fingers brush against as he searched for the man.

The room was only lit up from light emanating out of the monitor's screens; Shigaraki wondered whether Sensei and Ane had left for some sort of errand.

 _"Wait...Ane's purse."_

On the vacant chair across the largest machine was a large bag; Shigaraki could see the wine cozy Ane had been working on peeking out of the biggest pocket, along with a couple of knitting needles. If her bag was there, chances are Ane was still in the building; but in that case, where was Sensei? And why weren't they together? Had he sent Ane away to do something for him?

Shigaraki pushed those thoughts out of his mind. It was better if Ane was off somewhere else anyway. Still, he felt uneasy.

The only other light inside the room was from a door; Shigaraki wasted no time striding over to the slit of light, preparing to burst in and interrupt whatever it was Sensei was doing. He couldn't wait any longer to get some sort of source; he was tired of his thoughts chasing each other endlessly and not being able to grasp how Ane was connected to it all.

But as it turned out, Sensei would not need to speak with him to dig those answers out to the surface, laid out for Shigaraki to see in plain sight.

He couldn't blink. All Shigaraki could do was press his eye to the crack in the door, stopping right in his tracks as soon as he heard Ane's voice.

"Sensei...Sensei, I can't-"

"Now Ane, we both know that's not true. Go on, my lovely Ane…"

Ane moved herself up and down, knees balancing on the bed at either side of Sensei's waist; while she had been stripped of a single stitch of clothing, he was in full suit and tie. Powerful, strong hands were gripping her at the waist, while slender arms embraced his shoulders and neck. Sensei's dark face, his deformity was made more pronounced by the flushed pleasure gracing Ane's normally serene expression.

Shigaraki thought she looked even more fragile naked; her knees were resting on baby blue sheets that were beginning to wrinkle on the bed. Aside from that, Sensei was supporting her completely and Shigaraki realized he was moving her body for her as Ane hung onto his neck and spread her thighs wide; Sensei's cock was stretching her open and Shigaraki could see it disappear over and over again. Each time it did, Ane's moans grew increasingly loud until they were full out wails of ecstasy. Large hands stroked her back up and down slowly, coaxing her body into submission as he forced her insides to adjust.

"Sensei, Sensei, _Sensei!_ "

Shigaraki felt his legs almost buckle; she sounded completely wrecked and desperate for….well, he wasn't sure what. His brain was too fogged over to even try to imagine what; Shigaraki's eyes were refusing to process what he was seeing. He was frozen in place and in between desires, wanting to look away, but knowing it wouldn't help when he couldn't even blink. The image was burned into his vision now.

Shigaraki jumped in his skin as his mentor chuckled through rough breathing; it was laboured, heavy and so low Shigaraki could have imagined it. Ane's bouncing became more frantic and Sensei began to run his finger through her plait to let her hair loose.

"You say you can't handle more, yet... _this_ refuses to let me go."

Ane's wail changed to sharp sob and she moved against the fingers now between her legs; she kissed his cheek and shuddered violently. Sensei ran his fingers through the length of her hair as he mouthed the side of her neck.

Shigaraki had seen enough.

He didn't know if Sensei had seen him or heard his escape from the building; all Shigaraki cared about was getting as much distance as possible between himself and them. As soon as he was in the clear, the door to his bedroom was locked shut and the lights were turned off to leave him in near darkness.

The bedroom he found them in was unnaturally bright, so much so he had been able to see every detail.

 _"Ane was shaking from it…"_

Shigaraki tentatively reached down to the bulge in his pants, palming himself with a sharp hiss. He was rock hard and his mind was already trying to picture what Ane would do knowing he was getting off to the the sight of her being drilled into. Not that she could possibly know. Ane's back had been to him at a slight angle, but she was too close to Sensei to notice anything else. She only had eyes for him.

 _"She said I was incredible, and then she turns around and-and-!"_

Shigaraki pumped himself steadily with his still injured hand as he laid back; the sheets smelled like Ane. She spent so much time there, sitting, watching him playing games and smiling when he won, as if his victory was also her own.

 _"I'll destroy her."_

Shigaraki's hand was dry and rough, but it was enough to send sparks shooting behind his closed eyes; he tried to mimic the pace Sensei used on Ane, tried to keep in mind exactly how wet and red her pussy was from the dick brutally slamming inside. He was remembering it all, even though he was trying to forget, even as he pressed his nose into the pillow case that smelled faintly like cookies.

All this time, all the attention, the concern, the way she catered to his every need was only because Ane was doing her job. It made him sick. Sensei, her beloved 'saviour', had asked her to do something and Ane was going above and beyond to see that the brat under Sensei's wing was being kept quiet.

Shigaraki felt so _fucking_ stupid.

And yet, despite his anger, he had run off instead of staying to confront her; Shigaraki was honestly scared of what would have happened if he stayed another minute.

Shigaraki would have turned his trusted teacher to a pile of flesh and disintegrated bones, and then he would have raped Ane next to the bloody mess and finished her off as soon as he was done for good measure.

He didn't like Ane anymore. She was going to pay for making him feel stupid; he'd use her and throw her away. There were still plenty of ways she could be hurt and as far as Shigaraki was concerned, she could just drop dead. She had made a fool of him.

No.

No. He had fooled himself.

Hot, angry tears slipped out the corners of his eyes as Shigaraki worked himself faster and harder and tried to piece together a new image, the one he hadn't been allowing himself to so much as fantasize about. It didn't do much to quell his rage, but it made his dick throb more than fantasizing about killing Sensei and taking his place inside Ane's body and heart.

Now he was the one sitting on the low bed, fists curled in the baby blue blanket, but Ane had come to him willingly; she climbed onto his lap, let him grope her breasts, press his face between their softness, let him kiss her lips and taste buttercream chapstick.

He would flip her over and hold her down. Ane would be on her back, legs spread open, tits bouncing, voice screaming in rapture for him, over and over as he fucked her senseless as she cried out his name, Tomura, Tomura, _Tomura-!_

It wasn't fair. Sensei had told Ane to take care of _him_. She thought he was smart and strong and special.

Or was that a lie too?

Shigaraki's hand was still stroking with no distinct pace or rhythm; he mindlessly thrusted up into his sweat slicked palm, pretending it was Ane's dripping pussy. It occured to Shigaraki he wouldn't even have to keep his hands in check; he'd be able to hold her close with everything he had.

Her body was practically made for him already, but Sensei was in the way. It made Shigaraki want to hate him, yet even now, it was he who was able to help his confused successor see the truth.

It was so clear now and all it took was watching something akin to a child walking in on their father nailing the babysitter they had been crushing on.

Shigaraki's cracked mouth fell open as he let out feeble moans, thighs clenching and hair damp from sweat. His chest ached as much as his cock, but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to Ane as he brought himself closer and closer to the edge. His face felt hot enough to burst, but he couldn't tell if it was from arousal or humiliation. His breathing was coming out in short puffs from how fast he was pumping and from the effort to keep in his sobs. The pain in his legs from bolting out of that now hated room was nothing.

Shigaraki blocked it out; his hand was not touching him anymore. It was Ane's pussy, a soft, wet, warm, tight little hole for him make a mess of. He came by his own touch for the first time ever, teeth sinking into the inside of his cheek to muffle a broken cry.

Ane would hold him afterward. She would be tired and sore, but she would still do it. Her hand would come up to cup his face and she would pepper it with kisses. Then Ane would smile and tell him how good he was for making her come so hard and how happy she was being his pet instead.

Shigaraki wiped his cum coated hand on the tissues; Ane had been buying boxes to keep around for messes or stuffed up noses that needed to be cleared. The afterglow was ruined and he had to face reality. Ane didn't care if he was sick. It was just a job.

Shigaraki grabbed the box from his night stand, throwing it weakly against the door, his fist coming down to punch his pillow over and over until his blows were reduced to his palm smacking the soft surface.

"Nothing ever goes my way!" Shigaraki spat out, voice thick and growing raspier as he cursed, jabbing his fist into the indent one last time with what was left of his strength. "I can't go against Sensei, I can't even force her to stay away from him. I can't do anything! It's not fair _,_ she was meant for _me!_ "

Ane had never loved him, maybe hadn't even liked him. What was he supposed to do now?

Shigaraki curled up on the sheets and gripped his own shaking shoulders as he reigned in his anger, burying his tear and sweat dampened face into the flat pillow.

 _"She was supposed to be for me."_

There was no getting around it. He was not Ane's priority and Ane was not his to play with or break or even to protect. Ane worked to serve him on Sensei's orders. The worst thing was, as much as he wanted to despise her, it didn't change the fact that Shigaraki wanted her to be there in bed with him right now, running fingers through his hair as he felt a headache coming on.

Shigaraki yanked the old stuffed animal from his table and squeezed it as he tried to fall asleep, not knowing yet whether he would rip it into pieces by the seams come morning. It would be nothing compared to what had just been done to him.


	10. 9

"Sensei?"

Ane looked down to where Sensei had pulled away from scraping his teeth against the hollow of her neck; his hands still held her firmly, but he seemed to be scrutinizing her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is there something distracting you?"

"Oh I'm so sorry-"

"There is no need for apologies. I'm simply curious."

Sensei gave her hips a light squeeze and Ane gasped softly at the sparks running up and down her back; Ane mewled as his thumbs began to press inside her, massaging circles and causing Ane to involuntarily move against the slight bulge in his slacks. She was completely naked and had been thoroughly teased and toyed with for the past twenty minutes. Sensei was fully clothed and had no intention of stopping in the next twenty minutes.

"Before we go on, I'd like to know what's taking up your attention my pet. I prefer you responsive and you're not making nearly enough of those sweet little whimpers I enjoy so much."

"I-I'm sorry-please Sensei, I can't speak with you-ah!" Ane's back arched as two large fingers came up to pinch her nipple, rolling it between the two digits at a slow, lazy pace. "Sensei, please!"

"Forgive me. It's hard to reign my urges in when you're so compliant. No matter what comes out of your mouth, you never raise a hand to stop me."

It had been that way since the beginning, though it was not Sensei's intention that their relationship be anything other than a strict compromise. He helped Ane out of a tough spot and she would surrender her Quirk without any fuss or attempt to get her family, or her fiance's family, to make his job any harder. Sensei had no idea she would be so willing to join the League, or more specifically, become his subordinate.

He supposed it made some sense. The bottom line was, Ane needed to be of use to somebody; it was all she knew how to do, to look after others. If she had higher aspirations, Ane could have done more, but it wasn't really necessary. She was cooperative and stayed out of the way, and Sensei was appreciative of the little things she did to make his surroundings more comfortable. It was exactly what he needed her to do and he wasn't pressing for anything more out of her services.

The night Ane came to him, a night not too long after he had stolen her away, Ane seemed to be under the impression he had plans to kill her after her Quirk was taken. Sensei didn't blame her; anyone else who had heard of him would likely assume the same. But unlike what another person would have done, Ane didn't beg for her life or go back on their agreement and try to run. Sensei would come to learn she had her own sort of grit despite her dainty appearance, a strong core that allowed her ladylike mask to never slip no matter the circumstance. Which was why he never expected what would happen.

What Ane did do was thank him for the freedom she was allowed away from her suffocating life; then she added there was something she wished to experience before he decided he no longer needed her, something Ane had previously dreaded when it looked like she was to be forced into it with a man she had never spoken a word to outside of one or two letters.

Ane requested Sensei, the one who freed her, the one who she could never repay enough from saving her from a life of unhappiness, would be the man to take her virginity.

Sensei's first reaction was a mixture of mild surprise and genuine curiosity.

He asked her if she felt she had to give herself to him for any reason. Ane shook her head and told him no. The he asked bluntly if she was frightened of him. Ane smiled and said no, and continued to smile even as he beckoned her closer to where he was hooked up to an absurd amount of tubes and devices to keep his body going. Ane carefully sat on his knee, weighing not much more than a doll, and her trembling finger coming to the edge where his skin changed to the mass of scar tissue. It had been a long time since he had felt such a touch.

Ane had stayed still on his lap, allowing Sensei to run his hand over her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her arms, her stomach, her thighs, and finally, to cup her face with his calloused palm. He could feel how hot her skin was, even through her clothes. He asked if his appearance unsettled her. Ane replied his face was nothing but a comfort to her.

Sensei continued to trace his fingers along her cheeks, her nose, her chin, and then sunk his fingers into her hair. Ane had already pulled it down for him to do so; he asked her to undress and he felt her face grow warmer. It was a shame he could not take it in with his own eyes. She was surely a pretty thing and it would seem his guess was correct, seeing as he was not the only one to think so.

"Are you having problems with my successor Ane? I know he can be a handful."

Ane gasped as two fingers dipped inside her and began to rub along her entrance slowly, but with noticeable force.

"Please, Sensei, I can't-"

"There, there my dear, I'm only teasing."

Ane let out a shaky sigh as Sensei pulled back enough to give her room to breath; he let the corners of his mouth turn up to a smirk at his fortune to have such a good pet.

"Sensei, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I do have some concerns about Tomura." Ane's breathing had managed to even out; she leaned up against Sensei, her body easily held up by his powerful arms. "I didn't want to bother you with it, but…"

"Speak up Ane. I want to know everything you have to say."

Ane worried her lip. "I know Tomura has always had a temper and I knew it would take him time to get used to my presence...I was so certain we were getting along too…"

"And now?"

"The past week has just been awful." Ane let her head fall to his chest and his hand came up to play with locks of her hair. He liked Ane's hair undone; he may not have been able to see her, but he wanted it so no part of her body was off limits to his roving hands and fingers.

"Is he being cruel to you?"

"Well...I think he's still upset I wasn't there when he returned from his mission. The past week he's just been getting worse and worse."

Sensei could hear the tremor in her voice, like she was trying to hold herself steady; he propped Ane up closer to his chest and tilted her chin up so she would look up at him.

"And just what do you mean? What is he doing?"

"Tomura won't eat anything I cook; he spits it out and then goes and buys a bunch of junk food. He trashes his room as soon as I clean it, he won't let me treat his wounds, he keeps his body curled in when I try to bathe him, and he keeps throwing the blankets off when I cover him up before his naps and you know how easily he gets cold-!"

"Ane, calm down. I need to be able to understand all that you're telling me." Sensei tucked her under the chin with a small smile. She was endearing when she was fretting.

He really hadn't meant to grow a fondness for her, but it happened and Sensei couldn't say it was unwelcome. Ane was well mannered, obedient, and quaint, yet abnormally fearless. Nothing he had done, nor what anyone she had come into contact with, seemed to cause her any discomfort. The closest Sensei had come to seeing Ane being truly unfettered was when she spoke to him of the future she was expected to adhere to, and now, as she spoke of her troubles with Shigaraki.

The strangest part was, Sensei took no pleasure from her anxiety. At one point he had gotten a passing idea to sell Ane on the market after he acquired her power, but then the idea was scrapped as soon as it had come into his mind. Her skills, her need to please, her delicate body would have been wasted on another, including the power hungry man she was betrothed to against her will. Sensei was making use of her and Ane was more than happy. At least, Ane _was_ ; it would seem his approval was not enough to keep her satisfied at the moment.

"Sensei, I don't know what I could do to make things alright. I thought Tomura forgave me for earlier, but he just gets more unpredictable each day. And it's the strangest thing," Ane told him, her voice becoming more and more despondent as she spoke. "When Tomura does bother to say something, it's to tell me to shut up or to leave him alone, but whenever I try to leave the room, he gets even angrier. I had to tell him I was going to the store today; I'm sure if he found out I was coming to ask you for advice on how to handle him, he'd be apocalyptic."

Ane stroked his cheek and looked up at him, wishing she could see his eyes.

"Ane, Tomura is at an age where he is still discovering himself. To be fair, I could tell the very first day I formally introduced you that you would confuse him."

Ane frowned sadly. "Sensei, I don't understand. Are you saying I'm just bound to upset him, no matter what I do?"

"Of course not, my lovely Ane."

Ane blushed and ducked her head. "Oh, how would you know? For all your injuries allow you to see, I might be the ugliest woman you ever met."

"I doubt it." Sensei didn't bother to mention that while he couldn't see in the conventional sense, it didn't mean he was completely blind. His infrared vision Quirk left him with some way to get around, even if he wasn't actually able to see a person's facial features.

Ane managed a slight smile. "Well, I know someone who might disagree. Just the other day I caught Tomura staring at me while I was preparing his dinner and you know what he said? He told me he had never seen a more disgusting looking woman in his life."

"That was uncalled for."

Ane felt her heart stop; rarely, if ever, had Sensei ever directed a tone towards her that suggested displeasure or anger. But even so, she always felt goosebumps pimple her skin when she did hear it.

"What a spoiled child my student can be. It's not fair to blame you just because he's not getting what he wants...I suppose I expected some frustration on his end, but I didn't think he'd be so difficult. My apologies Ane."

"Oh no, it's not your fault Sensei! I honestly still feel bad myself about not being there to treat him...I should have been there-"

Ane stopped talking when Sensei abruptly sat her upright in his lap; she brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her sharp intake of breath when teeth grazed against her nipple and her clit was being pinched between fingers three time the size of her own. She stared down at Sensei in confusion, but he didn't look displeased. If anything, he seemed amused.

"If I remember correctly, you were ravished to the point of falling unconscious. I hardly believe you were to blame for succumbing to exhaustion….a person's body can only take so much, even one as resilient as yours. No, you're not guilty of anything, except maybe following my request too well. I didn't expect this to happen so quickly, but then, my successor has always been led more by emotion than anything else."

Ane's hands were clenched tight on the lapels of his suit as his fingers roamed between her legs at leisure. "S-Sensei, please, I still don't understa-ah! Sensei, wait!"

He thrust three fingers inside her at once and was pumping them viciously, completely disregarding gentleness in exchange for intensity. Sensei was not disappointed; Ane was tight around him, her pussy already soaked as it sucked in his fingers each time he pulled them out, only to slam them inside harder and harder.

"My poor Ane….Tomura is taking his anger out on you-or should I say, a part of his heart he didn't even realize he had is breaking. This is more than merely lashing out; his feelings have been hurt. Unfortunately, the only way he knows how to fix any problem is by destroying it."

Sensei shushed Ane as she tried to interject by rubbing the calloused pads of his thumbs back and forth against the two reddened nipples at attention on her full breasts.

"But from what Kurogiri has reported, and from what I can tell by your accounts, Tomura likely can't bring himself to harm you. Do you not believe me? Have I ever once told you something that wasn't true?"

Ane squealed as Sensei jammed his thumb into the spot just above her clit, not quite causing pain, but the pleasure she was feeling was too intense too soon, and it was more than she could handle at once with his other hand still tweaking and teasing her chest.

"Answer me."

"No!" Ane sobbed and clung to him tighter, her face inches away from his; he could feel her hot breath ghosting over what was left of his lips as she whimpered for him to have mercy. Sensei chuckled deep in his throat and pulled his fingers out until they were just gliding along her folds, spreading her mess and teasing her clit every so often.

"No, my student won't harm you, but he'll do everything else short of that to vent. Why, if he saw you now, so eager and desperate, Tomura would hardly know what to do with himself; but I trust you would be patient with him."

Ane's body grew tense and her hands loosened on his jacket. "Sensei...are you bored of me?"

"Bored? Surely you aren't serious?" Sensei took her silence as an answer. "No my dear, I'm not bored in the slightest. But I know someone who needs you more, and I think I'm correct in assuming you've found yourself drawn to him as well."

Ane smiled and tenderly held Sensei's wrist as he stilled his hand. "I suppose part of it's due to the fact we were both saved by you...Tomura can understand it, the fear and hurt felt when the world decides you aren't worth the trouble...and the gratitude that comes from someone holding out their hand to take yours."

Sensei felt his benign smile falter. "Ane-"

"You don't have to say it. I know you had your reasons, but you've still done more for me than anyone else ever has." Ane kissed his chin. "I don't regret my decision. I could have fought it and chosen something else, but I wanted this. I wanted you and you will always have my loyalty."

His hand left her breast to stroke her hair. "My, what a darling pet I have. It's enough to make me feel reluctant to end this part of our visits; Tomura has never approved of having to share what he considers rightfully his. But before I hand you over, he needs to be civil and stop this immature sulking. Not that you don't carry a little of the blame."

"Sensei?"

Sensei waved a finger chidingly at Ane and she smiled genuinely.

"Don't play innocent, my dear. I clearly remember asking you more than once not to indulge him as you do."

"I'm sorry, really I am. But you should see him on a good day; the last time I watched him play those computer games, he kept tugging on my skirt to make sure I was paying attention."

Ane stifled her giggle behind her hand, trying to heed his reprimand, but the memory was too sweet; each time Shigaraki entered a new level in the game, Ane would congratulate him with a brief pat on the head. After a while, he would lean in just the tiniest bit every time she did so. It got to the point Shigaraki unconsciously began to turn to her when he leveled up or received a new item.

"I guess it's the motherly instinct that's been impressed upon me; when he behaves, I end up going overboard rewarding him."

"Yes, I know." Sensei conceded, twisting a lock of her hair idly between his fingers. "I did sometimes wonder if Tomura might benefit from a woman's nurturing touch. I can only do so much, especially with my condition. He'll need something to ground him during these turbulent times ahead."

"I don't mind Sensei. I can be patient; if what you said is really true, then this isn't something that can be rushed."

"Ane, what do you think of him?"

"To be honest, I can't imagine him…" Ane felt her cheeks grow warm once more under Sensei's hand. "Seeing me, in that way. I presumed I wasn't much more than a babysitter in his eyes."

"You underestimate your charms. I don't have a doubt what is making him so demanding of your presence." Sensei breathed low into her ear; she could feel his hand leave her and the metallic sound of his belt buckle being undone. Ane held still for him as he slipped his cock out of his pants; she felt herself buzzing in anticipation at being stretched and filled up to the hilt.

"Can't you just imagine the filthy things that run through his mind during-what did you call it? Bath time?"

Ane's legs were shaking and her fingers were beginning to feel numb from how hard they were gripping onto Sensei's shoulders; his hands returned to her hips, lowering her slowly so she could feel each inch of his pulsing member. Ane could barely breathe by the time he had managed to have her sitting on his lap.

"Please, Sensei….I want to come so badly."

"You seem even more riled up than usual. Is it because I mentioned that dear boy?"

Ane forced herself not to grind down on him. "Sensei-"

"Don't bother denying it; you won't offend me. I've gathered enough information and despite my shortcomings, even a fool could see it. Do you want to hear a little secret?"

Ane couldn't confirm yes or no; she was moaning wretchedly, lost in pleasure as she rocked back and forth. His shaft rubbed against her clit each time she pitched herself forward and back. Ane had to stop herself from coming by using her leverage to bounce up and down, effectively causing the cock inside her to enter her in shallow thrusts. Sensei inwardly smiled at her attempts to please him; such a sweet little pet he possessed.

"Kurogiri tells me whenever you come into the room and Tomura is wearing 'father', he watches your every move. He must have thought you wouldn't notice with how busy you are. I'm sure he resents it when you visit me."

Sensei's voice was a low rumble, yet even and casual, as if he wasn't a few minutes away from fucking her with every ounce of his strength. After all, this would be their last night together and he would be sure to make it count. Ane had been so good the past four years; this was the least he could do.

"It's a shame Tomura objects to sharing his toys. I hope you forgive him if he becomes rough; he's never been close to a woman before and I doubt he would be able to control himself with how fond he is of you." Sensei told Ane as he held her down on his cock. "Just a sight like this would drive the poor boy insane with lust and jealousy."

All Ane could do was wriggle about and squirm on his lap as his tongue swept over her skin, gliding against her breasts and sending shivers down her spine. He wanted to get a good, long taste of her; if someone were to stumble upon them, it would look like she was trying to escape him.

Sensei smirked to himself at the thought. As if he would have allowed it.

"Yes…."

Ane threw her head back as his cock began to fuck her open with rapid, short thrusts; she wanted to feel him inside her, coming inside her. She wanted to please Sensei anyway she could.

But what he said did have some merit. Try as she might, not that she tried very hard, Ane couldn't help wondering.

Shigaraki would not have the practiced, deft hands of her saviour; Ane could already feel the burn that would come from Shigaraki forcing himself inside too fast, the strangled whines that would escape from his lips, reedy and heaving as he struggled to hold in his first orgasm. Shigaraki would want to punish her for making him wait, trying to fight the desire for her to take the lead and show him how hard she could make him come.

Caught between controlling and being nurtured, it might take some time for Ane to pleasure him as she hoped to, but she personally didn't mind waiting. Now was the time to focus on how to ease his mind and bring him to a state where he no longer kept it all bottled up under his temper and hurt. Soon her would come to see he could rely on her for all his needs.

Ane couldn't help herself. He was truly just adorable.

"Tomura...Tomura…"

Sensei heard the soft murmurs like they had been spoken directly in his ear. It seemed that he had Ane's soul, but not her heart. Pity. He would have liked to keep her to himself for a bit longer.

"Scream for me one last time Ane."

Sensei suddenly had an idea where Shigaraki might have obtained such a possessive streak from.


	11. 10

"You're what?"

Ane had been sure to act natural as she could throughout the day; she served meals that Shigaraki didn't touch, cleaned up spots he immediately trashed the minute her back was turned, and right now she was currently helping Kurogiri put away dishes, as it was drawing nearer and nearer to the time scheduled for her to be in the bar area. Shigaraki was drinking straight whiskey since three in the afternoon, which was coincidentally the hour Ane left him in his room to give him space.

Shigaraki didn't speak a word to her the whole time, only making inaudible remarks under his breath as he sipped, head hanging and eyes darting about spiteful to hide the face he would look up at her every few minutes. Ane tried not to smile as she dried off a set of wine glasses; he had taken to looking purposefully upset in her presence. When she tried to ask what was wrong, Shigaraki hissed at her to shut up and go away, even though he was the one who had followed her into another room.

Now it was evening and Shigaraki was on his sixth glass when the monitor switched on and Sensei's voice came to greet them. Shigaraki's demeanor was not disrespectful, but it was noticeably stiff and obstinate when he answered Sensei's questions on his wounds and his progress at finding new members.

And then Sensei's attention went to Ane and he asked her if she was busy; when she replied with a no, he requested her to come see him as casually as all the other times he had asked in the past.

Kurogiri was just finishing hanging champagne flutes when Shigaraki's half finished glass was thrown full force at the wall behind him. It hadn't come that close to hitting him, but he was still taken off guard. Ane hurried around the bar to Shigaraki's side; he was standing now, eyes fixed on the screen. His arms swung heavily at his sides as he took a few steps forward.

"Tomura, you seem upset. What's the matter?"

Shigaraki visibly gritted his teeth; Ane was a few feet away from him, eyes full of concern and smile wiped clean off her face.

"Tomura, I-"

"Ane, don't apologize." Sensei's voice was stern and Ane could imagine the solemn expression he wore even without seeing it. This was not a ruse; he was genuinely displeased. "Tomura should be talking to us if he has something to say. I apologize Kurogiri, you were caught in the crossfire it seems."

"No harm done." said man spoke quietly as he began to pick up the pieces of glass behind the counter.

"Anyway, if Tomura doesn't want to tell us what's bothering him, then he doesn't have to." Sensie continued. "Ane, come to me now. I'm in need of your assistance."

"Yes Sensei."

"Do you just go whenever he asks?" Shigaraki croaked out, glaring down at the ground, hair falling limply in his face. His tone was acidic. Mean. "I bet if Sensei asked you to jump off a cliff you'd do it. You're that stupid, you're-"

"Enough."

Shigaraki fell silent at Sensei's command; Ane unthinkingly held her breath, purse halfway over her shoulder as she stood frozen in place.

"Ane, is there anything else here you need to attend to?"

"No Sensei; I've already made meal preparations in advance and have completed my errands and shopping."

"Kurogiri, do you require Ane's help with the mess?"

"No, it's fine."

"Very well then. Ane, come."

Ane made her tone softer as she addressed Shigaraki tentatively. "Tomura...Sensei needs me right now." she straightened her cardigan and secured her purses' strap over her shoulder. Shigaraki was still standing in the middle of the bar, shoulders slumped and face cast down as he stared blankly at the floor. Ane sighed and headed for the front entrance.

"I'll be back in the morning."

"It's not fair."

"Come again?"

Ane heard the note of mocking in Sensei's voice; she wished he wouldn't speak so casually at a time like this, but then, she wasn't about to diverge from their plan.

"You." Shigaraki was speaking directly to her, eyes flashing up to her stricken face. "You're not going."

"What?"

"I said. You're. Not. Going."

"Tomura, Sensei needs me-"

"What about me?"

Shigaraki's knuckles were white from how hard he was clenching his fists, trying to keep his hands to his sides. He was standing up straight, advancing towards her slowly step by step.

"Well? Got nothing to say? Or is that just all that really matters?" Shigaraki spat. "Sensei this, Sensei that...you're a damn broken record. I can't say I'm surprised there's not much room in your empty head for a bigger vocabulary."

"Tomu-"

"Shut up. I'm talking." Shigaraki cut her off as he came closer; Ane was nearly backed into the brick wall, her hands clasped to her bag as she looked up at him warily. "All you ever think about is him. You didn't bother to ask if there was anything I needed before you left."

Ane's voice was even and hard. "You have been telling me all day to leave you alone. Well, you're getting your wish. I'm leaving."

"No you're not."

"I have to."

"I said no!" Shigaraki stamped his foot on the ground and growled lowly. "I don't want you to!"

"Well you'll just have to deal with it."

Shigaraki was breathing harshly from his nose, lips curled and making noises not too different than an animal snarling.

"It's not fair."

"It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair….you never do what I want, all you care about is what Sensei wants! You don't care about me, you're only taking care of me because he asked you to." Shigaraki accused scathingly; one of his hands was on his neck, picking at his dried skin, nails dragging into the already damaged surface harshly.

"That's not true. Tomura, you're upset and you've been drinking all afternoon." Ane tried to reason with him; Shigaraki looked no less angry than before, but he had stopped stalking toward her menacingly. "I think it's best if I gave you some space so you can calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You're acting like a child."

Shigaraki tensed up; he felt his inside grow cold at his mentor's blunt words.

"But Sensei, you said...didn't you say Ane was supposed to be here for me?"

"She is not here to diffuse your tantrums. Maybe I was wrong in allowing her to meet you. It might just be better for everyone if Ane resumed her duties at my side-"

"No."

"No?"

"No! Sensei, you can't."

Shigaraki's fingernails were scraping the sides of his neck at a frantic pace; his voice had gone from hostile to pleading.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"You can't, Ane is supposed to-she's-ugh, I'm so pissed off I can't think! Let me think, let me just-"

"I require Ane's presence."

Shigaraki snapped. "I don't care what you need her for, she's staying here! Sensei, you can't take her from me!"

Ane's hand came up to cover her gaping mouth; the scratch marks were already red from irritation, but now his nails were breaking the skin, but Shigaraki didn't even seem to notice and Sensei wasn't saying a word to stop him.

"I won't let her go. Ane is mine, I can make her do whatever I want."

"No you can't." Sensei said simply.

"Yes I can! It's not fair, you said-"

"If this is how you've been behaving, then I was mistaken to lend her to you."

"I don't _want_ her to go! Ane, tell him, tell him right now you want to stay!"

Ane's eyes were darting back and forth between Shigaraki and the screen. "I...but Tomura, I can't just…"

Shigaraki was ready to explode; his hands were gouging at his skin now, heedless to any pain as he screamed himself raw.

"I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Just stay away from me then, go die for all I care. You're nothing but a- a stupid air headed whore!"

He was spitting out curses and insults clumsily, grasping for words that would dig deep and hurt. Blood was beginning to trickle down to his shirt collar, making a darker spot in the fabric; Ane had enough.

"Tomura stop!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ane cried out; she had fallen back hard from the shove, crashing into the wall just a few feet from the monitor. Shigaraki had ceased all movement, hands out in front of him and eyes wide; Ane was gripping her shoulder, eyes clenched against the throbbing pain. While her skin was not damaged, Shigaraki had used enough sheer force to rupture the blood vessels underneath; she wouldn't be surprised to see a bruise forming already.

"Ane, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Kurogiri had stepped around the counter to check on her; Ane blinked back the tears threatening to fall. She had no idea Shigaraki possessed that kind of strength.

Shigaraki's hands fell to his sides, mouth set in a stubborn frown.

"Fine then."

Without another word, Shigaraki grabbed a full bottle of liquor from the bar and stomped away to his room before they could say another word; he locked the door behind him and sat down on his bed, unscrewing the cap and chugging the burning liquid down gulp buy gulp. He was going to keep drinking until he was sick and then Ane would be sorry; he wouldn't forgive her until she was groveling and begging him to let her make up for her mistake.

If she ever came back. Right about now she was probably with Sensei. She had already chosen him years before. All those years Sensei had been touching her, playing with her, kissing her, and Ane had loved every second.

Shigaraki brought the bottle to his lips and swallowed until a quarter of it was gone; he hated the taste, wanted to spit it out as soon as it reached his tongue. Only the idea of Ane finding him sick and heaving and feeling guilty kept him drinking.

He could just kill her. There were plenty of ways.

"I _could_ have actually killed her back there…she was leaving, what else was I supposed to do? If I can't have her, then I don't care! I have every right to kill her if she-if she won't-!"

Shigaraki raised the bottle to his lips, drinking so fast whiskey was spilling from the corners of his mouth and spilling all over his already bloodstained short. His head felt stuffed full of cotton, light and foggy; his mouth was going slack and he coughed up a bit; Shigaraki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at the wall. It occurred to him Ane had left bits of her all over his room. His desk lamp, the tissue box, the wipes for messes, the clean clothes folded up in his drawers, the shining surface of his desk, the new keyboard, the very scent permeating the air. He couldn't get away. Shigaraki sneered at the stuffed bear sitting innocently on his night stand, replacing it with the bottle; he snatched it right up and held it in his hands.

"Stupid. She'll give me this stupid bear, but she won't touch me...not like she touches Sensei...she doesn't like me anymore...she should just drop fucking dead."

Shigaraki ripped off one of the arms with ease and threw the ruined toy to the ground; his chest was heaving and his heart was pumping a mile a minute either from the anger or the alcohol. He stared at the cotton spilling out of the rip and the disembodied arm. Ane had given him her only happy memory. She had given it to him and he destroyed it.

Shigaraki scooped up the bear and it's arm; he lined up the tiny limb with the seams, drunkenly, as if that would magically fix it. He should have been able to hurt Ane just as easily as he had torn up her old toy; he had lashed out, but the second it happened, he felt his insides turn numb.

"Ane's not coming back, is she?"

Shigaraki placed the silent now disfigured bear next to him and wondered how much he'd have to drink before he could pass out.


	12. 11

Shigaraki did actually come out of his room once during that evening, but that was only to covertly sneak off with another bottle of alcohol; it wasn't as strong as he would have liked. Blanc de blanc champagne only had so much alcohol content compared to whiskey, but it was the bottle closest to the hallway leading to his room. Excluding this incident, the rest of the time Shigaraki didn't step foot outside; he didn't even let himself go to the bathroom or grab anything to eat. He was not going to come out until Ane was knocking on his door to check up on him. So what if it had been five or six hours since he yelled at her and his stomach was empty and his bladder was straining and he couldn't sit up without feeling like he was going to leak any second.

"Nearly midnight...well stuffie, seems she really is gone."

Shigaraki smacked the bear with a missing limb to the ground, swallowing down the last inch of champagne. He was a long way away from the loose, warm feeling of being buzzed; if Shigaraki so much as tried to stand, his body would decide to be uncooperative and he'd flop right back down on the bed. If that wasn't bad enough, Shigaraki's brain felt like a pickle floating around in a jar full of acidic juices slowly knocking around his skull when he tilted his head one way or the other.

If Shigaraki was completely honest with himself, which he really didn't feel like doing while intoxicated, he knew he was being ridiculous.

Everything Sensei had said about his behavior was true. Shigaraki acted with about as much maturity and restraint as a toddler demanding his favorite toy not be taken due to the simple fact he wanted it and he personally saw no reason why he shouldn't have it.

And Shigaraki hated it. He hated Ane. or at least he wished he did. She was the one who had been dragging all these befuddling emotions and urges to the surface.

Granted, it would have been ten times easier if the only thing Shigaraki felt for her was hate or even annoyance. When something was a bother, Shigaraki got rid of it, plain and simple. As far as he was concerned, it shouldn't be around him if he didn't like it. The problem was, he couldn't hate Ane, even if Shigaraki was enraged by the feelings she evoked.

Feelings strong enough that Shigaraki would yell at and outright disrespect his mentor. He resented Sensei indirectly due to Ane, but he resented Ane because of her relationship with Sensei and how it managed to make Shigaraki so vexed in the first place. He didn't know who he was more angry with, but worse still, Shigaraki didn't know how this could happen.

How could he have such bitter feelings toward the person who had reached out their hand for his, who have saved him when the world could have cared less?

Ever since Ane came into the picture, everything had changed. None of this would have happened if Ane just did what he wanted her to; although to be fair, Shigaraki didn't even know half the time what he wanted from her.

Shigaraki loathed being uncertain. It was like everything Ane did made him feel something new, something that always managed to get him off his guard. His walls were being chipped at and his undesired vulnerability skimmed the surface of those borders every time she was kind to him.

Yet...Shigaraki felt good. It felt really good when Ane worried over him, when she did things specifically for the purpose of making his life easier or just doing things that she thought he would enjoy. And the idea of Ane doing to him what she did with Sensei...it was enough to make his heart threaten to leap out of his throat.

Shigaraki groaned softly as he glared at the knocked over toy. He pictured Ane and how sad she'd probably look seeing the bear's arm was torn clean off; earlier in the evening, that thought had filled him with a savage sort of satisfaction, but the whiskey and champagne had been slowly stripping Shigaraki of his vengeful impulses. Now he was just feeling a numb coldness in the pit of his gut thinking of how Ane would look once she saw what he had done. Shigaraki felt the cold pit swell into a lump in his throat when he so much as looked at the ruined toy; after a while he had to cross his arms over his face to block out the sight.

Ane would be so hurt.

 _"She's probably with Sensei right now. She'll probably go to him after she sees this. I'm never going to see her again."_

"Tomura? Are you still up?"

There was a gentle tapping at his door and an even gentler voice. Shigaraki blinked and tried to focus his vision, which didn't really do a thing to help.

"What? I mean-go away!"

Shigaraki tried to flip over on his side so he could at least not have to look her in the face, but he froze at the pinching pressure in his bladder. Shigaraki swore under his breath, realizing the drinking must have caught up to him.

 _"Not now. Dammit, not now!"_

"Tomura, I'm coming in."

Shigaraki laid flat on his back, trying to stay stiff and not let himself relax too much.

And then Ane let herself in, slowly pushing the door just enough to let get her body through; a now all too familiar purse was slung over Ane's shoulder and her shoes were still on.

 _"She must have just come back from Sensei's."_

Shigaraki felt a stabbing tension in both his chest and his lower half now. He tried to look away pointedly, but found he couldn't bring himself to do so. Maybe it was partially because Shigaraki honestly hadn't expected to see her ever again.

"I brought you some water." Ane briefly glanced at the discarded toy, but she made no comment and her expression didn't change in the least. Was she expecting him to do such a thing, or was he just that predictable?

"I don't need water."

Ane took out a bottle; she sat down at the edge of his bed, seemingly at ease despite their prior exchange. It made Shigaraki feel a ounce of relief; maybe she didn't hate him. Then again, he imagined he didn't look so threatening at the moment, what with the mumbled slurring, his bleary eyes, and the front of his pants wet.

Shigaraki gasped and jerked upward, squeezed his thighs together, but it was already done; he hadn't even felt it, he was so out of it. The front of his pants was soaked and warm; Ane stared at him worriedly and put down the water on the nightstand.

"It's okay."

"No! Just buzz off, I don't need your help!"

The alcohol induced flush on Shigaraki's cheeks turned to a bright burn; he was fumbling with the button of his pants, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get a grip. At this rate he'd either decay his already ruined clothes or kill himself. Maybe Shigaraki could just go with the latter to put himself out of his misery.

"Wait, let me-"

"I said no! I don't need your help; why don't you just go back to Sensei?"

His voice cracked involuntarily, but at this point Shigaraki didn't care too much; how much more could he do to embarrass himself anyway?

"Please, I-!"

"I know you don't want to be here!" Tomura snapped.

"Tomura, stop it. Right now."

Shigaraki's hands stilled; he looked up at her like a deer caught in headlights. Ane was staring right back down at him ominously.

"You are going to listen to me. I have had it up to here with you. Now you don't have to like it, but I am staying here and I am helping you change. Do you understand?"

Shigaraki kept his mouth shut tight, but Ane wasn't about to let him off.

"I said, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Can you walk?"

"No."

"Then lift up your hips...there, just like that."

Ane still sounded severe, but noticeably more encouraging; it was actually easy to just slide Shigaraki's pants off his hips and legs. He had lost a considerable amount of weight since he had taken to boycotting her meals. Without so much as a grimace Ane took the bundle of soaked pants and boxers and tossed them in the hamper she had Shigaraki keep by his closet; Shigaraki kept his eyes glued to the ceiling. He couldn't bear to look at her.

"I'm going to use one of the wipes to clean you off. Just stay still."

Shigaraki shivered as the sanitary napkin was swiped between his legs and inner thighs.

"Raise your hips again. You didn't put your dirty clothes where I could see them like I asked, so all I have is a clean pair boxers."

Shigaraki didn't miss the tone that said Ane was most definitely not amused by his blatant refusal to adhere to her request; he silently arched his back to aid her and wondered just what she was here for. Surely Ane wasn't staying. Did Sensei send her to make sure he wasn't dead from alcohol poisoning? Was she here to give him a piece of her mind? Did Ane come back out of a sense of obligation? She probably planned to still chew him out and now he had to go an piss himself in front of her.

Ane would tell him what a rotten, nasty brat he was, how she couldn't even stand to look at his face, and how she was going to enjoy not having to put up with him.

"Tomura?"

Shigaraki couldn't hold it anymore. Thick tears poured from the corners of his eyes and into his hair; a dry heave escaped his lips the second Ane turned to look at him from where she was cleaning up.

"Tomura?" Ane looked downright scared; she tossed away the used wipe, rushed to his side, and pulled him up so he was half leaning on her. "What's wrong? Tomura, what's wrong, are you hurt?"

"Stop it…"

"What?"

"Stop pretending like you care."

"I do care. Come on Tomura, you have to know that by now...why would I be here trying to help you?"

"Sensei..." Shigaraki spat out thickly, his eyes irritated and glassy from the alcohol and his reluctant crying jag.

"Sensei didn't tell me to do any of this. In fact, both of us decided on something earlier. I wanted to tell ask you about it myself. He's not upset with you."

This only managed to relieve an ounce of his tension. Ane let Shigaraki's heavy head roll over onto her chest; his shoulders were jerking up and down violently. He tried to push her away, but his arms felt too heavy for his body and the attempt was feeble at best. A trail of snot dripped down his nose and onto the front of her cardigan, but Shigaraki didn't seem to even notice; Ane had second thoughts beforehand about speaking to him while he might have still been upset, and now he was stone cold drunk.

"Oh Tomura...I wish you would have just talked to me sooner. Why are you trying to push me away?"

"I didn't mean it. It was an a-accident."

Shigaraki hiccuped and bit his lip hard to stifle more from slipping out. Ane cupped Shigaraki's red, tear streaked face and made him look at her; for a second his whole expression froze before it crumbled.

"I didn't mean what I said and wh-when I shoved you…"

Ane let Shigaraki burrow himself in her neck as his arms came to wrap around her middle; he was holding her painfully hard, but she allowed it since it didn't seem he was attempting to consciously harm her.

"Well, now that you mention it, I didn't appreciate the way you were speaking to me."

Shigaraki let out a strangled howl into the shoulder of her sweater and Ane rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"Sh, I know, I know, just let it all out."

"I-and the bear, I didn't mean to rip it, it just-it just happened, I was mad and I-!"

"I can sew his arm right back on; there's no use crying over spilt milk."

"Are you going to take it back?" Shigaraki mumbled; his eyes chanced looking up and expecting to find at least a hint of resentment on her face. But Ane looked perfectly poised and calm; she took a tissue from the package in her purse and used it to wipe his nose gently.

"No. As a matter of fact, we're not going anywhere." Ane smiled like she had been waiting to let him in on some big secret. "Tomura, how would you like it if I stayed here full time? I'd be exclusively acting as an...assistant, for you."

Shigaraki blinked and the action pushed out two more fat tears; the news didn't seem to help much at all and Ane found her smile fade a bit.

"Unless...you really meant the part where you didn't want to see me anymore?" As Ane stopped running her palm over the expanse of his back and shoulders, she felt him stiff up immediately.

"No, I-I want...I want…"

Shigaraki's tongue suddenly seemed to weigh twice its weight; his eyes were still stinging harshly. He could feel a fresh, involuntary wave of tears trying to burst forth; he sniffed once and tried to compose himself as well as he could. Ane took some of the burden off him.

"Tomura, I want to be here. Sensei is…." Ane searched for a term. "He means the world to me, really he does, but it's different from how I see you. Actually, I can't help feel a bit jealous. Sensei he knows you better than anyone; he has your trust and I doubt there's anyone who could understand you half as well."

Shigaraki's jaw dropped slightly, but Ane didn't see his look of stunned shock. She was smiling somewhat sadly, her eyes thoughtful.

"Ever since I met you, all I've wanted to do is be closer. Maybe you can't trust me completely yet, but you need to believe me when I say I've never cared about anyone like I do for you."

Ane exhaled and kissed the top of Shigaraki's hair; it was then he realized how much he liked her voice. It's unwavering patience, the fairness laced with gentle authority. Everything about Ane, from her clothes, actions, and her touch with it's simple tenderness from a controlled hand, served to express so much words couldn't. With his head still in the twilight zone between being alert and dazed, Shigaraki struggled not to just let himself go and slump against her for a nap.

"Tomura, I need to hear the truth. No lashing out or trying to hide from me. I guess right now it's asking for a lot, but I want you to be able to tell me anything."

Shigaraki frowned half heartedly but didn't bother to retort that he wasn't hiding. Presently, he didn't have the energy to lie.

"Whatever it is, we can start over from here. Please, tell me what it is you really want. Okay sweetie?"

Shigaraki allowed the back of Ane's hand to wipe at his wet cheeks and her smooth lips to press a chaste kiss to each side; his gnarled fingers were still clutching at her, digging into the light, fuzzy material of her cardigan. It just didn't make sense though; Ane was weak and her Quirk wasn't even very powerful. Shigaraki rested his head fully on her shoulder and inhaled her sugar sweet scent and went boneless against her. How could her arms make him feel so safe?

"Do you mean it?"

Shigaraki hoped so. He never wanted to let go.

Ane didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Shigaraki bit his lip again, briefly. "Stay."

"Is that really what you want me to do?"

"I want you to only be with me. I...I have to come first. Always." Shigaraki clung to her and tried to keep his voice from breaking. "I shouldn't have said those things, I just...I just-"

"I know. You don't have to say it if it's too much now." Ane told him kindly. "Just say...whatever you feel you can now. Blurt it out if you need to." she chuckled a little. "There's no wrong answers."

"I want...I want pancakes for breakfast."

"You want pancakes?"

Shigaraki nodded. "I want you to make faces out of them like that one time. Please."

Ane blinked. "Oh. Well, sure. Sure, if that's what you want." she nuzzled his hair playfully. "I do love taking care of you, you know."

"Why?"

Ane smiled. "It makes me happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes."

Shigaraki seemed to consider this as much as he could with his addled mind. "But...why?"

"It just does."

"Then...I want pancakes with hot syrup and strawberries. And chocolate chips."

"Okay."

"And...and extra whipped cream?"

Ane nodded and rubbed his hair; Shigaraki was staring up at her almost in wonderment, like he had stumbled upon some awe worthy discovery.

"Do you want a bath first before breakfast?"

Shigaraki paused. "I...before all that, I want…"

Ane looked at him, waiting and making sure to keep her expression neutral; she didn't want to make Shigaraki snap out of whatever had come over him. His arms were tightening up pretty hard now though. At this rate he might accidentally snap her back.

"Tomura, would you like me to sleep here with you tonight?"

Shigaraki's arm loosened up slightly. "Yeah."

Ane smiled; bingo.

"Here, scoot over a bit." she placed her bag over the side of the bed and slipped off her shoes. "Tomura, I'm going to put my clothes on the chair so they don't wrinkle, okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Shigaraki watched wide eyed as Ane stripped off her cardigan and draped it over the hook near the door. She undid her blouse and slipped out of her skirt without further ado, folding them neatly and making a small stack on the seat of the chair. In mere seconds Ane was sliding in next to him, the only thing keeping Shigaraki from getting an eye full of every inch of her skin was a bra and thin panties.

 _"They match."_

Ane was scooted up a bit. "Tomura, how are you feeling? I could rub your head until you fall asleep."

Shigaraki glued himself to her side immediately; this was where he was supposed to be in the first place. Ane sighed contentedly as he snuck his arm over her waist and drew himself up so his head was nestled in the crook of her arm. The embrace was more sensual than anything else; it was comfortable and their bodies seemed to just fall into position.

Ane was relieved. Finally, it was all out in the open. She just hoped Shigaraki didn't come to regret half the things he said when he was awake and hungover.

"Remember, extra whipped cream. And chocolate sauce."

Ane stroked his hair and held back a giggle at the drool beginning to trail on the side of Shigaraki's lip. She swiped her thumb over his mole and smiled, exhausted, but glad for the peace and quiet.

"Of course. Goodnight sweetie."

Shigaraki was half asleep.

"Mhm….g'night mommy…."

By the time Shigaraki's eyes snapped open, Ane was already passed out and he was too tired to think too hard about what he had just murmured from the depth of his drunken half knocked out subconscious.

They could talk about it over pancakes. With extra whipped cream.


	13. 12

It was official. Shigaraki was a dead man.

At least, he figured that was what the searing pain in his skull meant; the only thing that was making it somewhat bearable was the soft pillow Ane propped up behind his head. The pillow didn't have as much give as it usually did though.

"Good morning sleepyhead. I'm guessing you're feeling some hangover pains?" Ane's voice was just loud enough so the sound didn't make Shigaraki want to black out again.

With a groan, Shigaraki let his eyelids drift open, thankful the lights weren't on and Ane wasn't shoving him off her to get ready. He buried his head deeper into the pillow and tried to get his bearings.

 _"Wait a minute."_

Shigaraki's eyes snapped open to find his face was squished against Ane's breasts. The smooth material of her bra had tricked him into thinking his cheek was rubbing up against a pillowcase. Ignoring the sharp pricking in his head and the soreness in the rest of his body, Shigaraki unpeeled himself from her side and tried to remember everything that happened the previous night. It was murky, coming back in bits and pieces, and each one made him wish he had yet to wake up.

"I'm going to draw a bath first. Here," Ane handed him the bottle of now room temperature water she had left on the little table at his bedside; there was a ring of condensation on the surface. "Don't drink it too fast."

Shigaraki gulped down half the bottle slowly as Ane gets dressed; he tries not to stare, allowing himself to flop back on the bed to let the water settle. Shigaraki's stomach feels ready to cave in from lack of food, but it also feels squirmy, like Shigaraki might throw up if he moves too fast. It's difficult to keep himself from downing the rest of the bottle; Shigaraki's tongue is swollen, his throat is parched, and he's shaking all over, despite feeling clammy.

"Tomura, come to the bathroom when you're ready, okay? I promise you'll feel a lot better after a soak." Ane has with her a another pair of boxers and one of his older shirts, a short sleeve with the logo of some video game he forgot he used to play. "I'll do laundry after breakfast.

Shigaraki can't help feel a bit worried; he's never actually drank so much alcohol before and as a result, this is the first time he's ever had a hangover. For now, he'll stick to following Ane's advice; he's not used to the symptoms and he has no idea what he's supposed to do to make it go away.

The bath has bubbles. There's mounds of soft foam covering the surface and the light makes each little bubble shine and twinkle like a transparent star. Shigaraki lifts his aching head to look over at Ane questioningly, but she just smiles.

"I thought they'd be nice. I'm glad to see you can stand alright now. Do you need help getting in?" Before Shigaraki can glower and say he doesn't need her help, she adds. "I'd hate for you to fall."

Shigaraki shuffles toward her, glad the bathroom is a ways away from the other rooms and the door is locked; he knows if anyone saw him right now, needing to get undressed and lowered into a slippery tub like some old man, he would have to kill them on the spot.

Ane of course doesn't make any disparaging comments or even teases as she lets him slowly slide from her arms into the water. She knows when Shigaraki's mood isn't to be tested. Ane seems to know a lot about him that he never even bothered to tell her.

Shigaraki looks at her, wanting to say something. Ane is holding the shampoo bottle in her hand, poised to begin at his request.

"Tomura?" she prods gently. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, but my body feels weak and most of it's aching. Come into the bath with me so I can lean on you. Unless you want me to drown." Shigaraki tucks himself in and swallows the lump in his throat inaudibly, waiting for rejection.

Ane laughs. "You're so funny Tomura. Hold on,"

Ane sets the bottle down on the rim of the tub and strips down to her underwear; at this point Shigaraki's eyes have been unabashedly glued to her the whole time. He can't so much as blink as Ane takes off her bra and panties and places them on top of the little pile of clothes.

"I can fit behind you, let me put my legs on either side." Ane gets into the tub without splashing and the bubbles end up only covering her lower half to her belly button down. "Lean back on me."

Shigaraki does so seconds before she even says anything, face immediately burying in the crook of her neck and arms wrapped around her waist. Ane blinks at the sudden hug, but doesn't hesitate to bring her arm around his shoulders.

"You know, you had me worried last night. You can't drink like that."

"Yes I can."

Ane frowns. "No, you can't. It's dangerous. Don't do that again."

Shigaraki bites his lips but finds himself unable to protest; she feels too good.

"If it makes you worry so damn much, I won't. But you have to keep your promise. Otherwise it's not fair to tell me to do these things."

Ane runs wet fingers through his already damp hair, chasing away the worst of his pains; her breasts feel so soft and they look...well, Shigaraki doesn't really know what they're supposed to look like exactly, but he likes hers. He can't keep his eyes off them but Ane doesn't reprimand him for staring, doesn't even look the least bit embarrassed.

"Tomura, would you like to feel them?"

Shigaraki raises his head so fast he almost knocks into Ane's chin; all he can do is give her a wide eyed look, expecting her to retract the offer and tease him for being such a creep.

"Here…"

Ane lifts up one of his hands in her own and Shigaraki realizes no one has ever held his hand in such a way. The only thing that comes close is the day Sensei reached out to take his tiny, battered hand in his to bring him out of the hell he was left to rot in.

But this is different. This hand is also guiding and steady, but it's touch is so much more affectionate; her thumb grazes the back of his knuckles, her palm cups over the back of his hand like it's something precious to be held. The sensation is becoming more and more familiar the longer Ane has been with him, and Shigaraki doesn't think he can ever go back now that he knows it.

She feels amazing. There's no way Shigaraki can describe it; the nipple is hard and pebbled and the texture feels so odd on his palm, as strange as Ane's hot, smooth skin. Shigaraki gives it a squeeze and Ane's breath picks up just barely; he gropes harder and she yelps, a tiny, pained sound. Shigaraki jerks back but doesn't move his hand, because Ane doesn't say to; instead, he goes on a whim and grabs the other and she sighs. There's an odd quality to Ane's gaze that makes him feel incredibly self conscious and hot all over. Shigaraki fondles them a little more before letting his hands drop away and his head rest back on her; Ane's cheeks are pink but she is smiling like he had just done something wonderful to please her.

"I want to feel them more later." Shigaraki doesn't know a polite way to express the sentiment so he goes for broke and just blurts it out.

Ane kisses the top of his head and gets to work on shampooing. "After breakfast though, okay sweetie?"

Shigaraki doesn't give a reaction to the endearment; honestly, he doesn't know what to say period. Is he supposed to say it back? What the hell was it that just happened anyway?

"Are we dating or something?"

"That depends. Tomura, I'm more than happy being here for you in anyway you need, and I mean that." Ane explains kindly as she gingerly rubs in the suds to clean off the grease his hair has accumulated from refusing to bathe for a week. "If you'd prefer to call it dating, then I-"

"No. I mean," Shigaraki frowns a bit and looks up at her face resolutely. "What do you want?"

"You."

Shigaraki feels chills despite the steaming warm water he's half submerged in; Ane is unexpectedly candid for someone with manners. He doesn't know how to take it half the time, which is funny, because in the past he wouldn't think twice about showing his annoyance to what he didn't understand. Now Shigaraki wants to learn and respond in a way that will make Ane happy too.

"All I want is you Tomura. If you'll have me." Ane's smile is the littlest bit self deprecating but then she brightens up, moving so they're practically plastered to one another. "You know, I've always thought you were handsome."

"Now I know you're full of shit."

Ane ignores the acidic remark, sees the way Shigaraki's eyes cast down; if he meant to be biting, he would have kept eye contact. She just sighs contentedly and gathers him up in her arms to half cradle him; her hands go to stroke his own shoulders and forearms, an attempt to soothe his tight muscles.

"I get you all to myself today you know. Sensei has requested Kurogiri's presence and chances are he won't be returning from his mission until late tonight." Ane speaks like today is Christmas and her birthday all wrapped in one. "I'm so happy...I get to spend the whole day with my handsome Tomura…"

Shigaraki snorts quietly. "Now it's 'my' huh? You move fast."

"Do you not like it?"

Shigaraki's eyes slide up to her once more and he feels his head swimming; there's still more he has to say, needs to say. He owes her that much, and the fact he is even feeling a sense of obligation to her is shaking him to the core, but not so much as what might have happened earlier.

"I thought you were never coming back."

"I was."

"I thought you...hated me."

"I don't."

"I was scared."

There it is.

"Scared?"

Shigaraki knows if there's anyone he could say the word to, it's her, but even so he feels a bad taste in his mouth.

"I will never leave you. Not unless you asked, but...if you did, I'd be very sad." Ane told him; she's turning on the shower head to rinse him off and Shigaraki loves the way the water runs down his body and helps soothe his aches like a balm. "You know that don't you?"

"Yeah."

"It makes me angry to think of how people turned away from you in the past, you, who didn't do a thing to deserve it." Ane's voice is edged with bitterness for him and Shigaraki doesn't know if his heart could beat any faster.

"Scary."

Anymore wry comments disappear from Shigaraki's mind when Ane's hands are on his shoulders, kneading them while she makes slow circles with his thumbs. A moan escapes him and Shigaraki ends up leaning his full body weight on her; surprisingly, Ane doesn't fall back from it and continues her massage.

"You have a few knots. What did I say about hunching in front of the computer?" Ane's tone is scolding but not severe. "You're going to ruin your back this way; honestly, the next thing to go will be your eyesight if you keep this up."

Shigaraki can't hear her. His cock was already twitching when his hands were cupping her breasts, but this, this is completely mind numbing. Ane's lowered voice is right next to his ear and there's an odd quality to her chiding, something not quite teasing but not only playful either.

Shigaraki knows that she know exactly what she's doing.

"You need to take better care of yourself Tomura. Do you hear me?"

Ane's fingers work at a particularly stubborn knot and Shigaraki hisses from the mix of pain and pleasure he feels from the tension getting relieved.

"Yes, yes, I-oh god..." Shigaraki lets out a long sigh and thinks he's going to come right then and there. His knees are shaking and the pressure keeps building up in his lower abdomen the longer Ane rubs at his back and shoulders.

"Does it hurt sweetie?"

Ane's tone is admonishing and concerned; it goes straight to Shigaraki's dick, makes it throb painfully, which is still obscured by the thin layer of bubbles that cling to the water's surface. Now Shigaraki's head is both clouded from his hangover and the way Ane's hands are working out all the kinks in his body like she's done it a million times before. She never presses harder than she needs to; the knots are slowly being undone one by one but with every passing minute Shigaraki is more aroused. Involuntarily, he begins to thrust into nothing every few seconds and Shigaraki is chewing the inside of his cheek to keep from just jerking himself off right in front of her.

"There, that should be okay for now." Ane kisses his shoulder blade and Shigaraki pants, hands gripping at her thighs to steady his limp body. "Oh, I nearly forgot."

"What are you-?"

Ane is reaching around him, pressing her chest flush against his back as her hand goes to curl around his cock under the water. Shigaraki's nails are digging into her skin lightly now, but Ane doesn't seem troubled; she's massaging his length with care, fingers coming up to rub and tease at the head. Shigaraki wants to close his legs shut but Ane's other hand is still smoothing back his hair and easing a bit of his strain.

"Sh, it's okay to like it. I want to make you feel good…." Ane breathes into his ear and lays her chin on top of his head, and holds him like she never plans to let go; tears of frustration are pricking at the corners of Shigaraki's eyes and his hips are jerking with every touch to his straining cock.

"Tomura, will you'll listen to me and try to be more careful?"

He doesn't care if Ane is cooing to him like a baby; if anything it's just making his prick harder. So Shigaraki swears up and down, mumbling yes over and over; he's so close, he just needs a little more. He thinks he'll die for real if she stops now.

"You promise to be good?"

Shigaraki nods eagerly and Ane squeezes his whole shaft, stroking and coaxing him to the edge; his vision is blurring. It's so good, it's amazing, he wants to come, he wants to come right now-

"I promise!"

Shigaraki hisses and gasps when she pinches the base before going back to touching him. His hands will leave bruises on her thighs from how hard he's holding them and the water is splashing off the side of the tub with how frantic he's moving his cock with her stokes. All Shigaraki knows now is hot pressure building up inside his tummy and Ane's sweet embrace as she nuzzles his neck. He can't control it.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ " Shigaraki almost slams his head back into her chest. "Mommy, let me come!"

"My sweet, handsome Tomura. I missed you."

Shigaraki comes undone with a brief cry before stifling himself; his whole body stiffens and his back arches at the force of his orgasm. Ane continues to milk him until she hears his stifled whine at the overstimulation; she lets go of his flaccid dick but that leaves her arms free to hold him even closer. Shigaraki isn't thinking of anything, not the ramblings coming out of his mouth, not the embarrassment he knows he'll feel looking back on it, not a damn thing aside from how _right_ it all felt and how good he's feeling now.

Then the spell is broken when Shigaraki's stomach lets out an obscenely loud gurgling noise; Ane smiled cheerfully and kisses his forehead.

"Breakfast time!"


	14. 13

After the bath, Shigaraki lounges in his bed; he decides to just put on the pair of clean boxers and nothing else before he gets under the fresh sheets Ane laid out over the mattress.

Shigaraki doesn't know why, but his body has probably never felt so good before; the blankets are like silk against his skin and he can't stop writhing around and cocooning into them deeper. Shigaraki knows they're just regular cotton, but something's different; while he's still experiencing fatigue and a lingering heaviness in his brain, not to mention his stomach is running on empty and growling every few minutes, Shigaraki doesn't think he's ever felt so limp and just plain _cozy_. By the time Ane is back in his room, wheeling out breakfast on a small food tray, he thought he was going to pass out.

She's really outdone herself this morning too; the pancakes are a perfect golden brown and the very top one is loaded up with generous amounts of whipped cream and drizzles of chocolate sauce, along with the strawberries halves mimicking cat ears by the top of the stack. Instead of the usual bottle of syrup, it's been squirted into a little tin serving pitcher and heated up until it's warm. Ane also took the liberty of bringing another bottle of water, a big glass of cold milk, and on the side of the larger platter is a little one with fresh fruit that also include raspberries and blueberries in addition to the ripe whole strawberries.

"Hold on Tomura, you're still looking a bit out of sorts." Ane stops Shigaraki before he can pick in his fork and knife and go to town on the meal set up over his lap on a fold out tray. Shigaraki lets her cover his lap with a napkin and waits as she takes the utensils herself and begins to cut up the pancakes as neatly as she can.

Shigaraki licks his lips and opens his mouth expectantly for the first bite; Ane looks at him and her expression tells him she had not expected Shigaraki to be so cooperative. Still, it's very much welcome and without further delay, Ane begins raising bites of pancake to his waiting lips.

He wishes he could just shovel the food away, but Ane tell him that it could make his stomach queasy and Shigaraki doesn't want to let this meal go to waste.

This is where Ane belongs; tending to him, fussing over him, giggling in amusement when a smudge of cream smears on his cheek and berry juice dribbles down the corner of his mouth.

"You like strawberries, don't you sweetie?"

Shigaraki bobs his head up and down in agreement; his mouth is crammed full and Ane seems to find this adorable from the way she positively beams down at him.

He swallows. "Strawberries are my favorite."

Shigaraki's not sure why he's mentioning this, but Ane only smiles and feeds him another juicy berry.

"Tomura, you're so messy." Ane wipes away at the corner of his mouth with her thumb before licking it clean.

Shigaraki doesn't speak but the tip of his tongue peeks out at her and Ane is almost beside herself; he's not sure what he's trying to accomplish. He's not giving her the silent treatment; it's more like he's under a spell. But Ane seems to find it cute how he's using gestures and nonverbal cues to speak. Actually, Shigaraki finds he likes it when she talks to him this way; there's a faint murmur in the back of his mind that tells him this is how mother's usually talk to their young children, specifically when they can't really reply back with words yet.

Shigaraki feels a vague sense of shame that he's enjoying this so much; is this normal? Is this what people do when they're together like he wants to be with Ane? Shigaraki sure as hell can't imagine Ane did these sorts of things for Sensei, and he's never heard of conventional girlfriends babying their boyfriends. Shigaraki figures Ane can't be much older than him, if she is at all, but whatever age she is, it's definitely not old enough to be acting like she needs to wipe his chin or hand feed him.

And then of course there's that...term that keeps popping up.

Shigaraki mulls it over while Ane pops berries into his mouth and coos softly to him. He does not actually believe Ane is his mother or that he needs her to get along when it comes to things like feeding himself and bathing and the like. He is a grown man who can do all those things and more, even if he dislikes doing chores and his hands can be a hindrance even for simple tasks. Still, Shigaraki is capable and intelligent, probably more so than Ane, who seems to lack an aptitude for strategy or observational skills that don't somehow involve domestic living. No, immaturity aside, Shigaraki is not a child.

Yet, he also admits that the way he had addressed Ane felt right. Mortification or no, the phrase 'mommy' practically rolled off his tongue, as smoothly as the hot syrup oozing down his front from trying to cram pancake into his mouth. Even now as Ane lifts up his water bottle and brings it to his cracked lips for a sip, of course reminding him not to drink too fast, Shigaraki feels at peace. Maybe it was from coming all over himself in the bath; Shigaraki has heard sex can relieve tension, although he knows it's not just that.

Shigaraki wants Ane and her body, not just as someone craving tender affection, but as an adult man; he wants her to respect him and defer to him. Ane is still working for him and she should act like it.

And then on the other side of the matter, Shigaraki also wants her to keep looking after him like this.

At any rate, Ane seems just as into it; in fact, it occurs to Shigaraki she's been encouraging this sort of behavior from the start.

Shigaraki's spine tingles thinking of it. How long has she wanted him? Maybe his original assumption that Ane had fallen for him wasn't false, at least not entirely. She did say her feelings for Sensei and for him were different.

At these thoughts, Shigaraki scowls to himself, feeling both mad at Sensei and guilty for being mad in the first place.

"Tomura, is everything okay?"

"Ane...you're-you swear you like me?" Shigaraki tries not to sound bitter when he adds. "Not...not Sensei?"

Ane looks concerned, but not surprised; after setting down the plate of fruit, she scoots in so to rest her head on Shigaraki's stiffening shoulder.

"I swear. How I feel for you is not the same." Ane's hands run up and down his arm absently. "Oh I hate these...I should have been there."

Shigaraki doesn't realize what she means until Ane runs her fingers along the mostly healed bullet wound. It doesn't even hurt much now, but the scars are there to stay. Shigaraki feels his stomach twist at how sad she looks.

"I know you wanted to be there after I came back. I was just upset you weren't. I was...I thought you would rather stay with Sensei...than with me." Shigaraki doesn't even want to bring up what he walked in on; now that Ane is completely his, he wants to dash that memory out of his brain. It's old news and she will never be touched that way by anyone beside himself.

He just wishes he could banish the gnawing fear that it's all a joke. Shigaraki realizes Ane isn't lying, and really there's no reason she would be. Lingering insecurities aside, Shigaraki does like how Ane never denies him reassurances; not once has her tone ever become exasperated when he demands Ane express what he means to her. This befuddles Shigaraki in a completely different way than when he was trying to understand her behavior towards him when he was still growing accustomed to it. It amazes him Ane is so willing to vocalize these feelings, to give him validation if them over and over again.

It just can't be this easy, this sweet and simple for Ane to treat Shigaraki how she does without any drawbacks or strings attached. It's as if tending to his every need and giving him constant assurances truly makes her happy. Shigaraki can't decide if she's that messed up or if she just cares for him that much.

It could be a little bit of both: Ane needs to be needed and Shigaraki wants to he wanted. At least when it comes right down to it they can say their relationship, however strange and perplexing, is mutually beneficial.

But presently Shigaraki doesn't want to think. He just wants Ane to keep pampering him like he's her everything and bask in the fact it might just be so.

"Tomura, are you still hungry?"

Shigaraki shakes his head, but points to the empty cup.

"More milk?"

He nods and gets butterflies in his tummy when Ane pushes back his bangs with the warmest of looks. Being this spoiled leaves Shigaraki feeling fuzzy and weirdly guilty, even though he's never once felt bad for getting what he wants, no matter who he had to hurt to get it.

Maybe he's still feeling a bit bad over being cruel to Ane just the other day, even though she's forgiven him. Maybe he just knows deep down Ane probably deserves a lot better. But if he really is what she wants, then Shigaraki will indulge her and commit to the role of her sweet little boy, at least while they're alone and away from the rest of the shitty world.

Shigaraki yawns as Ane takes away the empty dishes and pulls the covers up to his chin. It only takes her a minute to come back with his milk, but this time it's in a bottle.

A plastic bottle with a rubber teat; Ane has filled it up to the top. It's a baby bottle.

"I bought it yesterday. I thought you might have a hard time sitting up to drink, so...well, anyway, you don't have to use it if you don't want to." Ane's cheery smile became bashful. "I have straws in the kitchen."

Shigaraki was staring at her uncomprehendingly. Was there ever a time Ane wasn't thinking of him?

Ane's tentative smile brightens considerably when Shigaraki makes a halfhearted attempt to reach for the bottle, hand falling back to the bed as if he can't just grab on and hold it on his own. Ane sits down and lowers the bottle carefully; one hand is free to play with his already tousled locks. Shigaraki's lips automatically close around the rubber teat; he drinks languidly, eyes struggling to stay open as Ane's fingers continuously comb through his bangs.

Shigaraki knows he won't be able to stay awake for much longer and he frankly is fine with that; even if it is still relatively early in the day, he's far too full and content not to be lulled into a much needed nap.

After all the milk is gone, Ane is up and fixing the covers so Shigaraki is snug and secure underneath. She picks up the empty bottle and smiles down at him adoringly.

Then Shigaraki pushes the blankets off right in front of her.

"Tomura?"

Ane is confused; Shigaraki seemed just fine a second ago, but she quickly catches on when he looks at up her with a deviously playful smile on his lips.

Ane laughs, bright and clear as a summer breeze and twice as warm; she comes back to tuck Shigaraki in again, this time planting a kiss on his wrinkled forehead.

"My Tomura...what's wrong?"

Shigaraki arm has escaped from under the sheets and his fingers are tugging lightly on the sleeve of her cardigan. To both their surprise, he lets out a faint whine and tugs down once more, eyes trying to say what he can't bring himself to.

Ane also stays silent as can be as she slips in under the blanket; Shigaraki snuggles into her side. He wonders how he ever managed to fall asleep all these years without Ane's softness to cling to or her soothing touches that make him feel like nothing in the world could possible hurt him again.

After a few minutes of Ane petting his hair, Shigaraki's thumb finds its way between his pursed lips. He actually gets a bit hard thinking of how it could be Ane's nipple between them instead, but right now he just wants to lie there and have his nap and be hers for a little bit longer.


	15. 14

"You're back. How did it go?"

"Be quiet."

Shigaraki stomped away from Ane who had already descended on him with a first aid kit in hand; on the counter was a bottle of water just boiled, a clean rag, a spool of nylon thread, and a needle all laid out and ready to stitch up the gash on his shoulder sustained from Stain's blade.

"You should allow Ane to treat your wound Shigaraki Tomura. She's been waiting for you all this time."

"I didn't ask her to wait here."

Shigaraki shuffled away, fists clenched and body staggering from trying to reign himself in from lashing out; they could hear his bedroom door close and lock from all the way down the hall. After a moment Kurogiri and Ane exchanged looks.

"Kurogiri, would you mind?"

"Not at all."

The first thing Ane saw once she stepped out of the warp gate was the back of Shigaraki's head; he was sitting at his computer and 'father' was resting on his nightstand. The website he was on was playing live feed of Hosu City; the news anchors were discussing just what had transpired during the events of that night. Shigaraki was listening so intently, Ane didn't think he even heard her step inside.

Ane was grateful Kurogiri was still up to helping her out; she knew he was exhausted and Shigaraki's foul mood probably resulted in plenty of rudeness and insults. Honestly, Ane couldn't express how grateful she was for his patience; she made a mental note to bake something just for Kurogiri when she had the chance.

"Took you long enough."

Shigaraki's eyes were still glued to the the screen; another tab was opened. The quality was a bit dark and grainy, but the camera had captured the scene perfectly. Ane could clearly see Stain's ramrod straight figure, along with a small group of pro heroes and teenagers standing still as statues as his growling voice condemned them all.

Ane had her arms loaded with all the supplies that had been ready to go once Kurogiri had messaged her they should be returning soon; if she was someone more faint of heart, no doubt she would have dropped everything to the floor at the video.

"This is the fifth news site I've visited and all they're talking about is the Hero Killer. This video is circulating like wildfire and it's only been maybe a few hours since that psycho's capture. Hope you're happy. There's barely been any mentioning of my Noumu."

Ane wasn't surprised that Shigaraki's anger towards her would persist after his attack on Hosu had not come out the way he wanted it to; granted, Ane had no idea what the outcome would be herself. When Shigaraki had requested to use the finished Noumu, she had protested right off the bat, begging Sensei to not go along with it; he only told her that she was being unreasonably protective and that trial and error was essential for learning.

Shigaraki knew Ane was still shaken up from earlier, but he himself was still upset with her from earlier.

"Tomura, the important thing is you tried your best to kill him; think of it this way, it was partially due to Noumu Stain ended up being captured. If it didn't intervene, he wouldn't have pushed himself and passed out. I bet he's already halfway to Tartarus right now." Ane said cheerfully as she began laying out the medical supplies on his bed with her purse. "Sit down with me."

"I don't feel like it."

"Sweetie, please? I was worried sick about you. At least let me clean that nasty cut up."

Shigaraki huffed and shut down his computer before sitting on the bed, arms crossed and scowl still deeply etched on his face.

"But Stain is still alive, and no one's looking at me." Shigaraki took off his ruined shirt as Ane dampened a clean rag with the boiled water; he hissed lightly when she dabbed and wiped at his gash, but otherwise he didn't give her a hard time and let her disinfect the open wound without further complaint.

"Well I'm just glad it was that Hero Killer that was captured and not you; honestly Tomura, I still don't see why you had to put yourself at risk to go after him. The Noumu were wasted on it and you could have been captured." Ane chided as she fished through her purse for a lighter; she flicked it on and held the already threaded needle to the flame.

Shigaraki glared at her. "I don't see why you're scolding me. He's the bastard that cut you."

"Oh it was just a scratch. I was more worried when he attacked you; all in all, I think it was better he didn't join the League." Ane said absently as she began to pulls the curved needle through Shigaraki's skin; she pulled the ends on each side of the laceration together so the edges of the skin just barely touched. She tried to do it as carefully and quickly as possible before the adrenaline in Shigaraki's system wore off and he could feel the pain from the needle's point full force.

"That crazy bastard probably would have killed me and then you and Kurogiri; that Hero Klller is pretty high and mighty for someone who thinks nothing of cutting up someone who can't even fight back." Shigaraki snorted with derision. "And you offered him tea; we're not entertaining guests you know, I'm trying to find new recruits."

"You catch more flies with honey after all; at any rate, going after him when he was willing to let it go was just reckless."

Shigaraki's eyes fixed to the spot just above Ane's collar bones; Stain had cut it within seconds, well before Ane could even try to move. Unlike Kurogiri and he, Ane had walked right up to Stain with cookies and an offer to pour him a cup of hot tea without so much as batting an eyelash. She had been standing right next to him when he decided he wanted pick a fight; Shigaraki wanted to throw up at the memory of that disgusting tongue, how it's bulbous tip had swiped at her creamy skin and his anger only increased from there. As far as Shigaraki had been concerned, Stain was a dead man the second he retreated, truce or none.

"He would have tried to take you away from me."

"Who do you mean sweetie?" Ane cut the thread and tied a neat surgeons knot a bit to the side of the gash; Shigaraki wondered where she had learned to do such a thing. Maybe as someone who was both born and going to be practically sold off into a family of criminals. Ane would have needed to learn some first aid. Shigaraki's face darkened at the thought of her using these skills for some man who she didn't even care for, probably some pig who would force her to have a litter of brats she'd barely even get to see.

Well, she was his now anyway, so there.

"The Hero Killer. I bet he would have killed you; he already touched you. He had to die."

Ane smiled and her cheeks flushed pink as she pressed a kiss to the stitched up wound. "Don't be upset on my account."

"I don't like people touching my playthings." Shigaraki insisted. "And don't do that. I'm still pissed at you."

Ane sighed. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're still mad I gave him a cookie."

"Those were my cookies."

"Tomura, those were for everyone and you don't need a whole batch of sugar cookies anyway."

"They were mine." Shigaraki stamped his foot on the ground. "I didn't want to share them, not with that freak!"

"Sh, calm down. You're tired, it's been a long day, and it's late." Ane began to pack away the supplies one by one as Shigaraki seethed. "Be careful how you sleep, I don't want the stitching to come undone; you're other wounds were finally healing too…" Ane bemoaned with a sigh.

"I don't want to sleep."

"You should have been in bed already."

"I don't want to go to bed." Shigaraki spat. "I want to go on the computer and look up what everyone's saying."

"That can wait, you need your sleep."Ane told him simply; she was already setting his alarm.

"I said-!"

"No. No more computer time. Bed."

Shigaraki was still frowning, his teeth worrying his bottom lip at her stern tone. Ane was sitting up straight and staring him down without a trace of her usual smile; he knew it was important to her he get rest after everything that had happened. Not to mention, Ane had spent hours worrying over him; Shigaraki knew the right thing to do was listen to her and not make a fuss.

"I'm not sleepy…"

And maybe, just maybe, her no nonsense voice made him squirm a little in his seat and feel hot pressure build up in his abdomen.

"Well, I have a surprise that will help you get to sleep and cheer you up." Ane's genial mood was returning.

"A surprise? Like a present?"

"Yes. But I'll only give it to you if you're good. Will you be good for me?"

Shigaraki nodded slowly, trying to fight off the warm buzzing of his skin as Ane went through her bag; he was still so mad, but he was also tired. The day's injustices had worn him out considerably and now more than ever Shigaraki couldn't resist the desire to just let it all go, making it so his only worry was being a good boy for the woman who wanted so much to ease his troubles, no matter how difficult he made it.

It was all he could do not to drag Ane down to the bed so she could bundle him up in the soft baby blue blanket she had brought down from her bedroom; Shigaraki had demanded she share his room from now on, saying that he would refuse to eat if she continued to sleep separately, insisting it was just more convenient. Kurogiri made no comment and asked no questions. Ane always gave him what he wanted, even when he didn't always understand what he wanted.

This whole day had just been terrible, yet as much as Shigaraki felt he couldn't catch a break, he was able to find solace in the fact Ane would be there to soak up his discontent. But Shigaraki was greedy; it was never enough.

"Guess who else I patched up today?"

Shigaraki said nothing as Ane beamed and brought the old stuffed bear out of her purse; the arm was sewed on neat and tidy, and it looked as good as new. Shigaraki took the toy and hugged it to his stomach, thumbs curled into his palms to avoid an accident.

"Tomura, don't you like your present? I know you missed having your stuffie for your naps."

"Sorry I ripped it before."

Ane raised his chin up with her fingers. "No use crying over spilled milk; he's all fixed now anyway. But you still look down."

Shigaraki licked his lips, even though he was sure no amount of saliva could do much to help them; he looked back at Ane under his bangs, feeling weirdly conscious all of a sudden at the fact he had no shirt on. Ane moved over and made Shigaraki bend his head so it was resting in the crook of her neck; he looked like he was kicking himself over something.

"Ane?" Shigaraki's voice lost all tentative shyness; he sounded completely serious despite their position. "Are you really not mad at me?"

"For what?"

"I told you I hated you."

"I know you didn't mean that. Of course if you did, I'd likely just feel more hurt than angry." Ane said quietly as she stroked his hair. "If I suddenly meant nothing to you...I don't know what I'd do."

Shigaraki felt his stomach do somersaults. "Then, you do like me?"

"Tomura, I love you."

Shigaraki felt his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to burst any second as she held him close.

She loved him. Ane loved him, even after all the mean things he had said, after he had nearly bruised her shoulder from shoving her in a fit of rage.

His opinion of her, his feelings, his well being, they really meant something to her.

"You can't die."

Shigaraki buried his face in her neck and Ane found his arms were suddenly squeezing her like she was about to vanish.

"You can't. You have to be with me always and-and you can't ever leave me alone. Never, promise me, promise you'll-!"

"Sh, oh sweetie, please, just calm down and take a deep breath." Ane cooed and shushed Shigaraki as he hyperventilated into her blouse and his fingers dug into her shoulders. "Is this because of what happened earlier? You know Sensei would have never allowed that to happen, and-"

Shigaraki's voice was muffled in her shirt. "He cut you."

Ane grimaced lightly. "I'll admit, I don't know how he was able to do it, let alone get my blood so quickly before the cut healed; I will give Stain this, he is incredibly fast for someone who's Quirk doesn't involve enhanced speed."

"Shut up about him." Shigaraki snapped, hands still clinging to her, trying not to just throw caution to the wind and destroy her sweater by sinking all ten of his fingers into her skin. "I hate him. He ruined everything. It was a complete mess and then he tried to-"

No one would touch Ane again. No one would take her away from him; Shigaraki saw red just thinking about it. She was just his; no one had the right to keep her from him. Anyone who would try could just go rot in hell before Shigaraki allowed someone to ruin it, this one, single thing that was finally going his way. They'd have to pry Ane from his cold, dead hands and then deal with him clawing his way out of the grave.

"We can't let this fiasco hang over our heads, not when there's so much to do. Tomura, just get some rest now; I promise when you wake up, I'll be right by your side."

Shigaraki gulped and sat up again, not looking very assuaged. "You better be. You already promised I come first."

"And I fully intend to keep that promise."

"...Okay."

Ane smiled. "Now, why don't you let me tuck you in? I'll make you more cookies tomorrow."

"I want a kiss first."

"Of course, I love giving my Tomura-"

"That's not what I meant."

Ane nodded slowly, knowing Shigaraki had more to say and was still trying to vocalize it properly. His face was heating up, but she couldn't tell if it was flushed from the sudden rush of emotions or just plain embarrassment. Ane drew him close and caressed his cheek.

"What does my baby boy need from me? You have to use your words, or I won't know."

Shigaraki almost bit off his tongue as Ane's finger trailed across his bottom lip; he exhaled shakily.

"I want mommy to give me a grown up kiss."

This game they played was beyond dangerous, Shigaraki decided once Ane pressed her lips over his, briefly catching his bottom lip with her teeth before moving back slightly to give him time to pull away if he wanted to. Shigaraki grabbed Ane by the arms and smashed his lips back on to hers hungrily, rocking his hips into her thigh as he unconsciously pushed her down. Shigaraki felt breathless and wobbly, like he was going to melt any second just from having her tongue inside his mouth, her fingers running down his neck, tangled in his hair. He pressed into her with his whole body, refusing to let her turn away even if she wanted to. Shigaraki let his eyes drift open just barely to gaze at Ane's face and his chest purred. Shigaraki felt his mind turn to mush as he let himself go, finding obscene pleasure in the fact Ane was taking his first kiss.

 _"Mommy is so good to me…"_

He could taste strawberries.


	16. 15

Ane knew the second the two villains Giran brought in mentioned Stain, the interview wouldn't end well.

"Tomura, don't you think you're being a little unfair?" Ane tried to reason. "Sure you might not see eye to eye, but I think we can all work around that; they did take the time to meet you in person."

Giran stayed back a safe distance, smiling as if this exchange and the vibrant hostility in the air was some form of entertainment. "You might want to listen to your old lady there Shigaraki."

"Old you said?" Ane sniffed and turned her back as her timer went off. "Well, there goes your cookie."

"Aw, you know I'm just joking." Giran chuckled at what he knew was faux irritation. "Besides, if anyone here should be scolded, it's-"

"Can it. Either way, you'll get your damn finder's fee." Shigaraki's glare was still fixed on Dabi and Toga. "Not that you brought me much of a find. This is the last thing I need."

Ane glanced over at Kurogiri as she slid warm chocolate chip cookies from the baking sheet onto a plate to cool; he glanced back briefly, but the message was clear: Shigaraki Tomura was not happy.

His mood was already been up and down as of late, and it was bad enough Stain had showed him up when he was planning to kill the man; presently, the first two people showing up to join the League of Villains were staunch Stain supporters, which only added fuel to the fire.

Ane was relieved for Kurogiri's swift intervention the moment both parties made to fight, but she was positive his words about compromise and taking advantage of their new recruits assets went in one ear and out the other. It was painfully obvious Shigaraki had not approved of Dabi and Toga Himiko almost the minute they stepped through the door with Giran.

Shigaraki didn't spare anyone a glance as he staggered to the direction of the entrance. "I'm out of here."

Giran raised an eyebrow. "Where are you off to?"

"Shut up." Shigaraki looked over his shoulder, noticeably irked even with his face covered. "Ane, come on, I don't have all day."

"No."

Kurogiri seemed to almost visibly tense while Giran simply smiled and braced himself. Toga looked unphased and Dabi seemed just plain bored, but even they were staring on as Shigaraki turned his whole body to fix Ane with the nastiest glare yet. She had not so much as moved from her spot, hands still holding the plate and frown in place.

"What did you say to me?"

"I think you should apologize. You're being rude to our guests and you've caused trouble for Kurogiri just because you don't like what you're hearing."

"What the hell-are you siding with them?"

Ane ignored Shigaraki's indignant tone. "I'm saying you're being unreasonable."

Shigaraki bit his tongue; he could see what was going on, but he wasn't about to point it out or discuss it with Ane now.

"Fine then. Stay, see if I care."

Ane did just that as Shigaraki shoved past Giran, though she was honestly expecting a more severe reaction.

"That went well." Giran was just lighting his cigarette, but then the little flame was blown out as Shigaraki breezed by him, walking until he was right in front of Ane. Before she could blink, the plate of cookies was snatched out of her hands and Shigaraki was making his exit and out of sight.

Giran raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Now why didn't I see that coming?" Ane sighed lightly to herself. "Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk. Would the three of you like something to drink? I have water boiling for tea."

"There's no need Ane. Perhaps we should discuss this another time." Kurogiri began.

"Nonsense, I'd at least like to offer them something for coming all this way, especially what with...well, you know."

Kurogiri looked at her for a moment. "I suppose it can't hurt."

"I want tea!" Toga raised her hand up high. "With cream and sugar please."

"I'm fine." Dabi said.

Giran pulled up a chair. "Lighten up kid, you haven't had tea until you've tried Ane's."

Ane blushed a little at Giran's comment. "Oh don't listen to him," she told Dabi and Toga as they took seats at the bar. "I just use tea bags; I have some leftover pastries from yesterday in the pantry if you'd like a snack."

Ane left Kurogiri to speak with them, wondering how long Shigaraki would be gone and when she should get dinner started; or whether she'd be seeing him in time for their next meal. It was not often Shigaraki stepped foot outside at all, and Ane sincerely hoped he wouldn't get into trouble. If anyone crossed him while he was still fuming, she doubted Shigaraki would just let it go. Right now Ane would just try to focus on smoothing over the less than pleasant encounter while Kurogiri spoke with them on another time they could meet up and get Shigaraki's final answer. Despite their differences, Dabi and Toga did still seem interested in joining; perhaps they, like Ane, didn't really have anywhere else to go.

"Here we are, vanilla chai spice and double chocolate biscotti. Eat as much as you like."

Toga immediately loaded up three of the hard cookies on a small serving plate Ane had laid out for each of them; as she set down their cups and the sugar next to a pitcher of cream, she couldn't help notice Dabi hadn't raised a hand to take anything.

"Do you not like chai?"

"I'm not drinking this."

"Shigaraki might not have been too off base about your manners." Giran remarked with a little grin, nodding to Ane as she passed him a spoon to stir in his cream.

"How do we know this isn't poisoned?" Dabi asked.

"Oh I would never poison guests unless I was told to." Ane helped Kurogiri stack the dried plates in the shelves under the bar counter.

Dabi eyed her and then the biscotti. "Yeah, I think I'll pass."

Toga swiped the one off his plate. "How would they know to poison us? They didn't know we were even coming, right?" she directed her question to Giran, who nodded through a mouthful of chocolate crumbs.

"I don't blame you; after all, better to be safe than sorry." Ane smiled at Dabi. "And I am very sorry for Tomura getting so worked up; Kurogiri is completely right when he says there's a lot on his mind he needs to sort out, but it's not fair to take that out on you two."

"What about me?" Giran asked with a mock disappointment. "No sympathy for an old business partner?"

"Giran, you and Sensei do business. I'm just the one who runs errands now and then." Ane said simply. "But yes, it wasn't fair for Tomura to speak to you so abruptly either; I'm sure when he returns, his mind will be cleared and he can proceed accordingly."

"Are you his babysitter or something?" Dabi asked dryly.

"Ane is his girlfriend, duh." Toga took the napkin Ane offered to wipe off the crumbs sticking to her lips gloss.

"I suppose you could think of it that way; of course, first and foremost I've been tasked by Sensei to see to his well being and support his efforts in anyway I can."

"Sensei?" Dabi's dull stare grew a bit curious. "You mean All for One?"

"Yes. He was kind enough to allow me to play a bigger role in Tomura's growth."

Giran chuckled. "I see you still have a serious case of hero worship. I know All for One helped you out of a tight spot, but I gotta say, I'm shocked you've been here as long as you have. Ever think of taking a day job as a nanny on the side?"

Ane smiled. "Very funny. Just for that, I'm not including those scones you asked for with your finder fee."

Giran shrugged and grabbed another biscotti. "I guess I'll just have to fill up now."

"Anyway, I hope you won't let Tomura's outburst keep you from considering the League." Ane spoke to Toga and Dabi seriously. "If I can find a place here, I know you two could surely benefit from all we have to offer."

Toga looked up at Ane over the rim of her cup. "So, All for One saved you?"

"Yes. Before we met, I wasn't much more than a commodity to be exchanged; here I have a new life and the freedom that comes with it." Ane's smile was nothing short of blissful.

Giran cleared his throat. "Personally I'm not the type who gets involved with that human trafficking racket; it's definitely not a safe market nowadays anyhow."

"You were going to be sold!?"

"No, nothing like that!"

"Doesn't sound so different to me."

Ane shook her head and gave Giran a testy look as he silently laughed. "To put it in the most civil terms Toga, it was a marriage of convenience, specifically for everyone involved excluding myself. That's why I value the League so much; from the day I was born, I wasn't much more than a tool to breed a new generation that could blend my Quirk with my fiance's."

Toga's face looked pale. "Your family was gonna make you get married and have kids? That's so creepy!"

"That sums it up pretty accurately." Ane couldn't help laugh as poured herself a cup of tea. "My children wouldn't have even been my own.I likely wouldn't have gotten to see them past a certain age; they would have been expected to be raised to fight and follow the 'family business', so to speak. If I had been allowed to take care of them, it might have made the arrangement bearable, but as far as they were concerned, I had no such rights."

"That's disgusting."

Ane's face betrayed nothing, but she honestly felt a shiver of apprehension travel down her spine at Dabi's remark; his voice was quiet and he showed her no ill will, but the venom couldn't have been more evident.

"You can see why Ane's so keen to be of service to All for One, though I can't say what makes her willing to put up with that Shigaraki. But that's just me." Giran tapped his cigarette against his empty cup to keep the ashes from landing on the countertop. "Anyway, glad to see you're still surviving."

"Oh I'm doing much better than just surviving." Ane beamed and turned back to Dabi and Toga. "You see, that's what's so wonderful about being part of the League of Villains; truthfully, I could've never escaped through a path that didn't include resorting to acts seen as villainous. Settling matters in a crime syndicate just doesn't work that way, and it doesn't help when you're born into it. But now I have a place to belong here; if nothing else, I think you could too, if you wanted."

"Eh, I don't know." Toga rested her cheek in her hand. "Handyman doesn't seem like he wants us here."

"Tomura will come around; he just needs a bit of space to figure out something. When he gets like this, all you can really do is let him think." Ane smiled into her tea. "Tomura truly is intelligent as they come, but his thoughts get crowded and he has the tendency to let his emotions run high when he feels uncertain. But I believe he can overcome that and make the right choices. All we can really do now is wait."

"I assure you both, your time will not have been wasted." Kurogiri held out the kettle to refill Ane's cup. "The League's notoriety and influence has begun to plant a seed in the minds of the public, and it will only grow from here."

"Do we get to have more of these cookie things?" Toga asked Ane, who had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from showing amusement at Kurogiri's heavy sigh.

"If you'd like. Toga Himiko, right? That's such a pretty name." Ane placed another biscotti on her plate.

"Thank you." Toga beamed and eagerly took the cookie in hand. "Is Ane your alias or just a nickname?"

"You could say it's an alias, but I consider it my real name now. Sensei gave it to me when I joined." Ane felt her heart swell at the memory, one of the few genuinely happy ones she could recall. "The only one who knows my birth name is Sensei actually."

"I bet Shigaraki didn't like that." Dabi was obviously recalling the man's frustration with his insistence on using his own alias exclusively.

"I don't think he minds it too much, at least now that he's had time to trust me. But that aside, this is the only name I'm going by from now on." Ane said genially. "I suppose we have that in common."

Dabi sipped his tea and didn't make any further comments.

"Well Ane thanks for the snack, but time is money." Giran winked and stood up, swiping one last cookie for the road. "You two want me to see you out?"

Toga pouted a bit at the sudden plans for departure before Ane sent her on her way with a bag of biscotti; Dabi rose up silently, only stopping to give Ane a sort of stiff nod before turning on his heel, not even waiting for Giran before he was out the door. Kurogiri had promised to contact them and relay Shigaraki's answer as soon as he could; with any luck, he would return soon with a final decision and a new attitude. Ane knew now was a critical time; she prayed Shigaraki would reflect and really give thought to what was best for him and the League, and she hoped for him to come home before long without having gotten into any trouble.

Besides, he still needed to be punished.


	17. 16

Shigaraki came strolling through the door all smiles, his normally dragging steps tinged with an energetic bounce. Ane looked up from her dusting with wide eyes.

"There you are! Just where have you been, it's nearly-!"

Before Ane could finish her reprimand, Shigaraki had come at her with a face splitting grin, arms wrapping around her waist. Ane let out a gasp as he lifted her nearly a foot off the ground, as easily if she had been a rag doll, spinning her once before throwing her on the bed. Her face is just the one Shigaraki's been wanting to see, ever since he made his escape from the mall.

"Congratulate me, Ane. I've had an epiphany." Shigaraki's nefariously giddy grin widens as he crawls over her. "I ran into that brat today, the one who has the Quirk like All Might's."

"What?! Were you spotted? Did you get into a fight?"

Shigaraki calmly removed Ane's hands from his face as her eyes scanned over him. "Nope. We had a little chat and I discovered something."

Ane blinked incredulously. "What?"

"Why I hate them so much. I mean, i really hate them; the kid, that Hero Killer, All Might. They're all part of the problem, Ane. They give society this false sense of security and it all ties into this whole bullshit system created through worshipping the heroes. Don't you see? All this time, what I wanted the most was to destroy it and tear down everything All Might stands for! I was wrong; I always had convictions, I just didn't give them enough credit! I tell you Ane, it's a load off my mind...uh, Ane?"

"I'm so proud of you."

Tears glistened in her eyes as Ane placed her hands back on Shigaraki's stunned face. She gave him a watery smile and sniffled, taking a moment to gather herself.

"I just knew you would see it, sweetie. This is such a big step for your growth. I'm so relieved you're home safe."

Shigaraki was at a loss as Ane pressed butterfly kisses all over his nose, cheeks, and forehead. Shigaraki's body trembled the more he tried to control himself as as her lips skirted over his skin.

"My Tomura is so smart, figuring it out all on his own."

Shigaraki didn't bother pointing out that the cause of his revelation was indirectly to his unprecedented meeting with one of U. A.'s heroes in training. Shigaraki couldn't manage to croak out any type of response and he honestly didn't feel up to it in the first place. Ane's fingers were running through his hair and making his scalp tingle pleasantly as she smothered him with affection. In no time Shigaraki was little more than a pile of mush on his back; he hissed sharply as Ane mouthed at the damaged, sensitive skin of his neck.

"My Tomura...I'm always happy to know your mind is at ease."

Shigaraki gasped when Ane's lips sucked lightly at the skin just above his collar bones.

"No...no, you can't do that-"

"Little boys don't get to tell grown ups what to do. Especially naughty, disrespectful ones that make their mommy worry."

Shigaraki curled his fists into the blankets and shuddered when Ane pulled away with a gentle nip.

"People will see..."

"Alright, but don't think you're off the hook for your behavior today."

Ane moved from on top of him sat up to perch on the edge of the bed primly. Shigaraki was still trying to even out his shallow breathing; Ane's expression was now stern and her mouth was set in a thin line of disapproval.

"Starting today, I'm limiting your computer time for research use only, for three days. You can play games on your console, but only for one hour of each of those days."

Shigaraki's whole body tensed and his fingers curled into the sheets as he gaped up at her in disbelief, half expecting her to start laughing like it was all a joke. Ane continued to look down on him, impressively unimpressed by his wrathful glower.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? You answer to me; I make the rules around here."

Ane stared at Shigaraki as he leaned back halfway onto his pillow, slouching indolently. "Fine. Then before I go back to my chores, is there anything you need?"

"Go make me something for my stomach ache."

Shigaraki shot her back a light smirk of triumph as Ane swept out of the room to retrieve tablets and a glass of water to dissolve them in. Ane ought to remember now who was in charge; she was here for him, to serve his needs. Shigaraki quickly shed his shirt before resuming his position on the bed, this time flat on his back with only his head propped up slightly on the pillow; Ane was back in minutes with the medicine.

"I already stirred in the tablets. If your stomach still hurts after a hour or so, I'll give you another."

Shigaraki took the glass, looking at it with disgruntled puzzlement. Ane went to his bookshelf to pick up the damp rag and cleaning solution. Without further ado, Ane returned to dusting the area she was working on before Shigaraki had appeared.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ane didn't turn around. "Have I?"

Shigaraki set down the glass of mostly finished water; he laid back with a lazy, crooked smile, pulling up the blankets to just below his navel.

"My stomach ache isn't going to take care of itself."

"You should have thought about that before stuffing yourself with over a dozen cookies."

Shigaraki's good humor turned sour; he frowned at her pointedly. "Those were my cookies. Did you expect me to be handing out snacks after those Stain fanatics insulted me?"

"I _expect_ you to show me and your comrades some level of respect and not go running off without so much a text about where you were."

"I don't care what you _think_ should be expected of me. Just do what I tell you."

"If you don't need to listen to what I have to say, then I don't see why you need me to help with this. You're not a child. And besides, the medicine will take effect soon anyway."

"But-!"

"No."

Shigaraki watched Ane from where she dusted with bulging, wide eyes before snapping back to a withering glare.

"You're the one who said you liked taking care of me."

"What's the point of me looking out for your well being if you never cooperate or even try to listen?"

Ane kept her back turned to Shigaraki as she wiped his desk, careful to navigate around his computer.

"Come here."

She paid him no mind as she wiped the dusty screen.

"Ane, I said come here." Shigaraki ordered, feeling his frustration increase as Ane silently went to his closet to fetch a clean rag.

"Ane."

"I said no."

Shigaraki flinched at the cold firmness in her voice. This wasn't just part of their roleplay. She was really upset with him. Shigaraki clutched at the blankets and straightened up slightly, trying to sound flippant.

"What, are you mad at me now?"

"You had me worried sick earlier, but seeing as you don't care, then why-?"

Shigaraki saw Ane's shoulders sag slightly as she let out a long suffering sigh.

"Anyway, if this is how you feel and you don't appreciate my attempts to care for you, then I'll just stop and do the bare minimum. No more needless coddling."

"You seemed fine going out of your way to bake for strangers you never even met."

Ane sighed, weary as she set down her rag and spray. "Tomura, you are being ridiculous."

"Me? You're the one who sided with them." Shigaraki hissed, smacking his hand on the mattress. "Seems to me you're forgetting why you're here."

"And just what am I here for?"

"For _me_!"

Ane hesitated for a moment before pausing to look over her shoulder at Shigaraki; his teeth were gnashing together and his eyes were stinging red.

"You're only here for me." he whispered hoarsely, voice shaking with anger bubbling under the surface of his skin. "I come first. You promised."

"Are you saying I broke that promise?"

"You like them better than me." Shigaraki hung his head, blinking rapidly as he seethed. "Don't you like me anymore?!"

"Of course I do."

"Then put down the stupid duster and take care of me."

"You don't need me to do that."

"Yes I do."

Shigaraki tried to swallow the lump in his throat at the words that had wormed their way past his lips. He had been ecstatic to come home and tell Ane all about his day; he thought she would be so happy, she'd just forget all about earlier.

"You need to understand there are consequences to your actions." Ane spoke calmly as she sat on the edge of their bed; she smoothed her flowing cotton skirt over her knees, back straight and gaze steady. "But if you can't abide by my attempts to teach that, then I'll have to take away other privileges." Ane nodded briefly to the glass of water and dissolved tablets. Shigaraki looked at her like she was insane.

"You can't do that."

"No more bottle. No silly straws, no tucking you in, no bath time, no-"

"You-that's not-!"

Ane cut off Shigaraki's irate sputtering.

"Not fair? It wasn't very fair when you left without so much as a single message of where you were. It wasn't fair to have me worrying for hours. It wasn't fair not to give a moment of thought to my concerns; I might say the incentive of not making me riddled with anxiety over your well being would be reason enough to listen to me this one time, but I suppose that's too much to ask from you."

Shigaraki wilted slightly, the pit in his stomach only swelling when he noticed the rims of her eyes were red.

Ane had likely spent all this time fretting over him and he had basically told her it didn't matter.

Shigaraki bundled himself in the blankets and curled up nearby Ane's lap, trying his best to look small despite the fact that out of the two of them, Ane was nearly dwarfed by his stature.

""I didn't mean to. I'll be good from now on."

"You already made that promise. And you broke it."

Shigaraki nudged Ane's thigh, nuzzling his head into the side. "I really, _really_ mean it this time. I'll follow the rules."

Ane appeared unmoved; Shigaraki found his chin was involuntarily moving up and down in quick, shaky jerks. She wasn't even looking at him.

"So what, you hate me?"

"Of course not."

"I didn't mean to make you sad." Shigaraki told her sincerely enough. "But I don't want to share. I shouldn't have to. If mommy stops paying attention to m-me-"

Shigaraki's teeth dug into his bottom lip when Ane scooped up his head gently to lay it in her lap.

"Oh Tomura, just because I didn't like you being rude to our guests, doesn't mean I'm going to look out for them like I do for you."

"Those were my cookies."

"Sweetie, they were for everyone. Besides, eating all those by yourself gave you a tummy ache, remember?"

Shigaraki sniffed. "I don't care."

"Tell you what, from now on whatever treats I make, how about I put some aside just for you?"

"And you won't give them more than me."

Ane gave him a small, exasperated smile. "I won't. But you have to try to be more polite to visitors who come here to meet us. We want to make good impressions to potential members."

"Fine...mommy?"

Ane smiled sweetly and tucked a unruly lock of hair behind his ear. "Yes?"

Shigaraki rolled over so he was on his back and facing upward. "Tummy hurts."

"Did you drink any of the medicine?"

"No..."

Ane brushed back his bangs. "You want your bottle." she giggled at his brief nod. "But will you follow my rules about video games?"

Shigaraki nodded quickly. She was touching him again.

"I want...mommy, I want my bottle now, I wa-want-!"

Ane shushed him gently, cool palm on his hot cheek. "Calm down sweetie, use your words."

"I want you to feed me...I want nap time and tummy rubs and-and I want my stuffie." Shigaraki was beginning to hyperventilate, cheeks getting red and fists clenching above his chest. "Mommy, you won't stop, right? You wouldn't try to leave, would you? You're happy here, I'll be a good-"

Ane used her fingers to wipe at the tears just starting to drip out of the corners of his pleading eyes. H tried to avoid it, but it was too much; Ane was always extra attentive when he shed tears. Shigaraki really wasn't in the habit of crying period, but now and then he would purposefully bite the inside of his cheek or lips so his eyes would at last appear ready to start the water works. It was addicting. Ane was so good to him and he knew she would never breathe a word of this to anyone.

"Tomura, listen. It's important to me that you're comfortable and don't feel uncertain about that. What we have, how we are...is it truly what you want?"

"I…"

"I never want to leave your side. But no matter what happens, alone or outside, you have the control. All of this stops the second you say so." Ane stroked his cheek. "Don't you remember? If you ever wanted me gone, all you would need to do is tell me. If you want me to stay with you forever, well, then we'll both be happy."

Shigaraki calmed down long enough to really think.

If anyone else ever even thought to call him cute or waited on him like he was some brain dead, incompetent infant, he would have killed them on the spot. At the very least, Ane would have been kicked out of the League and forced to fend for herself. Shigaraki positively fumed at the idea of being treated like some brat who needed his hand held for every damn thing. No one had the right.

"Mommy...do you think I'm bratty?"

"I think it's...not always easy for you to say how you feel. Tomura, do you ever worry what I'll think of you? You do know I like taking care of you."

"Just me?"

"Yes." Ane said firmly. "You're the only person I'll do this for."

Shigaraki understood. Ane wasn't patronizing him.

Ane thought he was cute because in her mind he was adorable and endearing, not pathetic. Ane thought Shigaraki was powerful in his own right, yet it didn't stop her from wanting to hold him and make his concerns disappear. She knew he didn't _need_ her to basically mother him, at least not in the sense that he wasn't perfectly able all on his own.

Regardless, Shigaraki knew they both knew that he did need this.

He needed her to baby him, even when she was being stern and giving him reprimands. Otherwise, it would have made it less authentic. He needed this safe space to babble and curl up in a ball and be tended to like he didn't know better. He needed Ane's hands to coax him, her arms to comfort him, her smile to reassure him, her words to guide him.

But that brought forth another question.

"Mommy...why...why do you…?"

"You're my everything."

Shigaraki marveled at her; how did she always know what to say, the exact words he craved to hear spill from her lips?

Ane's hand crept downward, palm laid flat and rubbing slow, steady circles over the expanse of his aching tummy. Shigaraki let a hum of approval slip as he relaxed against her.

"Good boy...my sweet baby boy…"

Shigaraki's eyes flew open. Ane's fingers had left his stomach to unzip his pants. He watched, hypnotized and a little incredulous as her hand moved under the waistband of his diaper.

"Pull ups today? Tomura, did you have an accident?"

"No mommy."

Shigaraki really didn't, not today. He's been wearing diapers every other day or so, or when he's feeling particularly needy. It's not much; he tinkles, hardly more than a sprinkle, when it's just him and Ane alone. He whines softly, creaky like a rusted hinge and getting caught in his throat, as she asks why he's tugging her sleeve or skirt. Shigaraki babbles and makes displeased, incoherent noises until Ane hits the mark. Sometimes it's because he's hungry, or cold, or tired, or he wants his console, or he wants her to hold him just a bit tighter. Shigaraki is thankful for Ane's patience in these particular sessions; she knew there was times he just couldn't get through the day without letting himself go, dropping all sense of responsibility and clearing his mind of all thoughts as he allowed her to take care of his every need.

Shigaraki had been doing some covert research and learned that age play didn't always have to be sexual in nature. For many it was simply a comfort thing, but Shigaraki had no idea. How could he? He didn't even know the things Ane and him did were definable by an actual term concerning a practice other people took part in. Shigaraki was still wrapping his mind around the fact Ane was doing such things with him period. All Shigaraki fully understood was that he couldn't imagine going back to sleeping alone without clutching his stuffie or Ane's arms folded over his chest in an almost protective embrace as he leaned against her to sleep.

"More…" Shigaraki bites his lip when Ane pulls down his pull up; he's wanted this all day.

"Sweetie, are you sorry for being fussy earlier?"

"Yes...please mommy, I won't do it again. I just…"

"I know baby. You needed attention, didn't you? Did mommy make you feel left out?"

A flash of memory waves itself mockingly in Shigaraki's face, a hazy image of Ane's arms, the same ones that rocked him to sleep, draped over Sensei's broad, suited shoulders.

It was the very same image that made Shigaraki realize just how much it meant to him that Ane be exclusively his.

"I don't like sharing you...and I was hungry."

"Someone was cranky."

Shigaraki nods mindlessly; Ane looks down at him affectionately, yet thoughtful as her hand massaged the front of Shigaraki's diaper, feeling his arousal grow under the spongy soft material.

"I've made a decision. Since you seem to understand your behavior was naughty, I won't take away your computer or gaming time."

"Thank you, mommy."

Shigaraki let out a sudden, breathy gasp and bucked his hips once; Ane's hand was slipping under the pull up and massaging his bare cock.

"So instead, I'll only say you're not allowed to touch me during playtime tonight."

Shigaraki's face fell as much as someone's could as they were being pleasured.

"That's mean."

"Mean? Even if I'm going to make you feel good anyway? I think I'm being very lenient." Ane countered as she rubbed and teased Shigaraki's already wet cock head. "I think my baby boy is just too used to me spoiling him."

Shigaraki spread his legs and lifted his hips; Ane stopped touching him long enough to slip off his pants. She kept on the diaper.

"Mommy?"

"Tomura, you're already making a mess. I've barely touched you."

"I...I missed you. I wanted you to come with me."

"Maybe we can go out somewhere someday, just the two of us. Would my baby boy like me to take him out for ice cream?"

Shigaraki shivered at the off limits thought of Ane babying him in public, where anyone could see them.

It was surreal, yet surprisingly easy to picture: Ane in her soft pastel cardigan, spoon feeding him ice cream in the park, pushing him on the swing, scolding him for breaking someone else's toys (well, he was still a villain, what did she expect?).

Shigaraki knew Ane was just poking fun, but now he was getting even more squirmy and his tummy ache was muted as he focused on Ane's hands, pumping and twisting, using his precum to slick up her palm and fingers so she could stroke him with just the right amount of friction and wet heat.

"You're so good to me."

Ane's concentration falters. "Tomura?"

"I'm sorry I was bad. Mommy, I'm almost...my tummy feels funny."

"It's okay baby, that's how it's supposed to feel. Do you want to try something new?"

Shigaraki voices his approval with a tiny, quivering 'yes' and a shudder as Ane sneaks a finger inside his pull up to lightly rub at the tender skin just below his balls. He lets her; he knows all Ane wants is for him to feel good. Shigaraki trusts her to take care of his body more than he ever had trusted himself.

"Ah!"

The alien sensation makes Shigaraki's cock jump and leak despite the fact Ane is no longer playing with it.

"Mommy, w-what…?"

"That's your prostate, sweetie. It's a gland inside you that feel really good when you touch it. Does my Tomura like it?"

Shigaraki wants to slap himself; he's bobbing his head up and down like a fool. He's ready to agree to anything Ane says if it means she'll call him hers.

"Tomura, lean back on the pillows...good boy, keep your legs spread."

Ane lies down on her side, curled up slightly and angled so her mouth is hovering just above his erection; it's poking out under his diaper and just glancing down at it makes Shigaraki feel heat flashing over his skin.

Shigaraki throws his head back with a silent scream before his chest begins heaving. Ane is steadily sucking him into her mouth, lips tightening and tongue roaming over his flushed head. Three of her fingers are busy slowly stimulating his perineum; a trail of drool drips down the corner of his mouth as his jaw hangs open and pitiful whimpers and pleads pour from his mouth in a steady stream.

No one has ever touched him this way. Hell, _he's_ never touched himself like this, it's never even crossed his mind.

Shigaraki doesn't want to think about whether Ane has ever done such a thing with Sensei or how pathetic he must look grabbing at his sheets and whimpering when Ane sucks harder at intervals of lathering him with her tongue.

It's just so fucking _good_.

He was already so close, body tightening up on itself as his orgasm drew nearer and nearer. Ane pulls away and Shigaraki lets out a desperate, breathless sob.

"Mommy, don't stop, I'm being good, I'm-!"

"Sh, calm down sweetie, mommy will let you come." Ane caresses his sweaty cheek. "I just wanted to tell you how perfect you look right now."

Shigaraki has no words. All he can do is cry out as quietly as he can while Ane sucks the cum from his dick and keeps touching him to the point of it just being too much for him to handle. Shigaraki's thighs are quaking by the time Ane has licked him clean and only one slim finger is still circling where his prostate feels like it is throbbing to the touch.

"Mommy…." Shigaraki wheezes out. "No more, no more mommy, not there…"

Ane kisses his limp cock one last time. "You were very good sweetie."

Shigaraki lays there prone and boneless; Ane left for maybe a minute to soak a clean rag in cool water. He feels like he's floating as she gently wipes his chest, neck, and face, all flushed like he had been running a marathon.

"Mommy...you didn't finish rubbing my tummy. And my medicine."

Ane glances over at the cup; Shigaraki is still in little mode. She is more than happy to pamper him, but she can't help smile ruefully; Sensei was completely right when he said she was over indulgent. But then, who else would be?

"Mommy." Shigaraki points to his night stand, arm barely able to stay up for longer than a few seconds as he gestures to the repaired stuffed bear.

"Of course sweetie, here's your stuffie."

Shigaraki tucks the bear in his arm carefully so he won't destroy it in his sleep; he languidly dozes on the bed as he waits for Ane to return with his bottle. When she uses it, Ane makes sure Shigaraki's head is supported on her shoulder and titled just so, so it's easier for him to drink. Shigaraki's face always obtains a slack, half dazed quality during these times, like he's in another world where he's not an up and coming, ruthless super villain.

Once the medicine has been drunken, Shigaraki still refuses to let Ane go back to her chores.

"Mommy, tummy hurts." he whines and shifts roughly next to her to physically express his disapproval.

"Do you want mommy to rub your tummy until you fall asleep?" Ane asks; talk of recruitments and schemes and ideologies can wait. Shigaraki needs his nap.

He nods and wastes no time in getting comfy; Shigaraki feels a drunk sort of giddiness as Ane moves into the bed and goes back to soothing his aching middle. Ane is content as she asks him what he would like for a special breakfast (to celebrate his epiphany) and he can hardly contain himself as she goes over all the yummy things she will feed him and and putting special bubble mix into his bath. He can smell the tangy scent of strawberries from her as she speaks slow and gentle so as not to disturb him.

"Mommy, I want sunny side up eggs and raspberry jam on my toasts this time."

"Alright sweetie."

"And juice. I want juice from my bottle."

"We have juice."

"Apple?"

Ane giggles. "Yes, I made sure to pick up more."

"I want...I want to take a bath with mommy again with lots of bubbles and kisses. Grown up kisses."

"Anything my Tomura wants."

Shigaraki lets out an incoherent sound of approval and snuggles deeper into Ane's lap; he is more than ready for another day of her spoiling him rotten.


	18. 17

"Hey!"

Magne lowered the bottle of chocolate protein shake from her lips. "What's up with you?"

Muscular glared down at her, his bulging arms crossed at his chest. "Those are mine."

"I don't see your name on them." Magne smirked out of the side of her mouth as she closed the refrigerator.

"Ane bought them for me."

"You told her you didn't need 'chocolate milk with vitamins' to make your muscles bigger." Magne took a large sip, smacking her lips with satisfaction. "And besides, I have a figure to maintain too you know."

"Hand it over." Muscle held out a large paw, palm side open; he cursed when Magne poured out the rest of the bottle's contents on his hand. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Oooh I'm so scared musclehead."

"Magne, when I said you could share Muscular's protein shakes, this isn't what I meant." Ane reprimanded; they had not heard her light footfalls into the kitchen. Muscular grabbed the towel Ane held out to him so he could wipe off.

"I thought you bought 'em for me to use?"

"Well you weren't drinking them."

"I was gonna get around to it."

Ane sighed. "I can always go out and buy more. There's no need to get into a fight over a few drinks."

"Fine, I like strawberry cream flavor better anyway." Magne shot Muscular a smug look and batted her eyelashes at Ane. "Would you pretty please pick some up for me the next time you go to the store?"

"Of course, I'll add it to the list."

Ane had recently purchased a whiteboard that was magnetized on the back; it stuck to the door of the refrigerator with a marker. This way the members of the League could write down anything they were running low on or add personal requests. Ane figured with their growing numbers, this would make shopping for them easier.

Muscular roughly handed his towel back to Ane once he was done wiping off his hand and forearm. "And I want another case of the chocolate banana."

Ane stared up at him blankly and Magne chortled.

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

Muscular blinked once. "Please get me more before I end up killing someone."

Ane sighed. "Good enough."

* * *

"Hands off you crazy girl!"

"Sharing is caring ya know. Spinner, how come your blade is so dull?" Toga examined the gutting knife in her hand with a keen eye while Spinner fumed on the ground, body bent in half to shield the rest of his knives from Toga's hands.

"I was just about to sharpen it before you stole it."

"I'm just looking."

"Then give it back."

Toga's grin grew and Spinner gulped at the punch drunk look in her eyes; she had been giving his collection covert looks hinted with longing ever since he laid them out to do maintenance.

"I mean put it back down on the tarp!"

Toga's smile faltered to a sulky frown. "Aw, you're definitely no fun. Hey, what's that one-?"

"I said hands off!"

Toga was about to grab what looked like a more miniature version of a machete when Ane suddenly appeared next to her, crouching down to where she sat so she could make Toga sit in front of her. Toga landed on her backside with a brief 'oof' before shooting Ane a smile over her shoulder.

"Hey Ane, check out what Spinner's doin'."

"I can see he's trying to sort out his knife collection. I can also see you're taking his knives without permission again."

"I was just looking."

"You can look at them just fine without grabbing them. Let Spinner work Toga; how about I do your hair again?"

"Aw it's fine Ane, I like 'em like this." Toga poked one of the buns of hair on the side of her head; stray pieces were sticking out at all angles and Ane wondered if Toga truly did just like the style or if she simply didn't want to admit she couldn't do a neat odango hairstyle all by herself.

"Well, would you like to help me in the kitchen so Spinner can have focus? I saved cleaning the butcher's knife for you, it's still bloody from cutting up the roast."

"Okay, okay." Toga conceded, placing back Spinner's knives on the tarp; he rolled his eyes before pointedly putting them where they would be out of reach.

"Thank you Toga, it's nice to have a little extra help now and then and you're so good at organizing."

Spinner grunted under his breath. "I'd help too if you asked."

"Thank you Spinner, but I can see you're busy now." Ane smiled kindly and shooed Toga away as she was about to tease him. "I'm making sushi tomorrow night; you're so good with your knives, maybe you could help slice the fish?"

"Of course, just who do you think you're talking to?" Spinner sputtered and adjusted his scarf so his cheeks were slightly obscured.

"Someone with an obvious crush who doesn't like to share." Toga was able to run off before the butterfly knife could slice off one of her buns, giggling like the maniac she was as she feld to the kitchen.

* * *

"Amazing!"

Ane clapped her hands, expression one of delighted awe as Mr. Compress made her apron reappear in one piece.

"And for my next trick, I'll need a lovely assistant."

"Pick me!" Twice leaned forward in his seat and waved both his hands wildly in the air. "Magic's not real! I love live entertainment."

Mr. Compress shoulders stooped a bit; Ane may not have been able to see his face under the one of many masks he owned, but dealing with Shigaraki made it easier for her to read a person's body language.  
"Twice, this is the fifth time you've interrupted my performance."

"You've been showing off all day, let's do something else."

"I don't mind, I've never seen magic tricks before." Ane said.  
"Compress, don't drag your feet, the show must go on!"

Mr. Compress took off his hat and bowed to Ane. "If the lady doesn't mind humoring me for a few minutes more?"

Ane gasped as a bird flew from the inside of the velvet hat and over her head; of course, the moment was a bit dampened when a generous drop of white landed right on her shoulder, staining her favorite pink sweater.

"Oh my..."

Mr. Compress fell eerily silent as Twice whopped with laughter, falling right out of his chair and onto the the ground as he doubled over.

"That sure was a neat trick!" Twice pounded the ground, gasping as Ane carefully began unbuttoning her top, mindful of not getting more bird excrement anywhere else. The pigeon was circling above their heads for a few seconds before deciding to perch on the brim of Mr. Compress's hat. Twice was wheezing at this point, but Ane only smiled, if somewhat weakly.

"It's fine Mr. Compress, I was just about to do a load of laundry."

"But you got a load of poop instead." Twice blurted out, voice not muffled in the slightest from his mask.

"Ane, allow me to help?"

"Thank you."

Twice paused as Mr. Compress and Ane left, the bird fluttering away to coo and give Twice an oddly smug look as Mr. Compress waved at him.

"Hey, wait for me! I hate chores!"

* * *

"What do you think?" Ane continued to whisk the eggs and vanilla together in a metal mix bowl; Mustard leaned casually against the counter. Just a minute or two before he had smelled the cookies being taken out of the oven to cool on a serving plate. He munched on one nonchalantly.

"It's fine. I'm not big on sweets." Mustard commented, slightly irritated he had to look up at Ane to meet her eyes, even if it was just barely. Ane smiled and motioned for him to pass her the shortening and sugar mixture in a separate bowl.

"The texture came out a bit crunchy at the edges with the last batch, but I switched from butter to shortening, so now it should be soft and chewy."

"Told ya."

Ane tried not to grin; Mustard's impudent way of trying to speak clashed with his need to be seen as the smartest one in the room, regardless of being the youngest. It reminded her of someone…

"You've got great instincts when it comes to baking. I tend to go with the recipe before experimenting." Ane mentioned as she used the whisk to combine the egg and sugar mixtures into one smooth batch of dough; next came the flour and baking powder, which Mustard had already gone to fetch from the cabinet.

"Anyone can figure this out. It's like a science you eat."

Ane's kept her expression neutral as Mustard outwardly grimaced at his words.

"You're absolutely right. You're so sweet to help me today."

Mustard shrugged. "I know." he stuffed another cookie in his mouth before looking away.

"Time to work...work…?"

Both Ane and Mustard turned to see Moonfish lingered at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hello, would you like to try a cookie?"

"I don't know if that freak would want-"

Mustard's mouth gaped; Ane was walking right up to Moonfish with the plate loaded up with warm chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh sorry, it must be hard to pick up things with your costume."

Mustard vaguely wanted to remind Ane the 'costume' Moonfish wore was likely to keep him as bound and restrained as possible for safety reasons, but at the moment his voice failed him.

"Here you go, hope you like it."

Miraculously, Ane's fingers were not chomped down on and left bloody stumps. Instead of the severed digits devoured and used for a snack, Moonfish chewed slowly on the cookie held to his open mouth.

"So, what do you think?"

Ane didn't seem to notice Mustard's silent panicking. He was ready to release his knock out gas the second Moonfish took a step forward. After a second, the cookie was swallowed with an audible gulp. Ane smiled pleasantly.

"What do you think?"

"...Cookie….want another…"

"Here you go." Ane carefully placed another cookie in Moonfish's waiting mouth. "I'm glad you enjoy them, Mustard helped me improve the recipe."

Mustard winced at the drool sliding down the corners of Moonfish's mouth; Ane apparently noticed it too. She took her handkerchief from her aprons front pocket at dabbed at the mess lightly.

"Excuse me, I just cleaned the floors. There, all clean."

"...flesh. Pretty flesh." Moonfish was bending slightly and eyeing Ane's withdrawing hand. "Give it to me."

"No flesh. You'll just have to settle for the pork cutlets I'm making for lunch."

Moonfish paused and Mustard sincerely wondered whether he was dumb or crazy enough to just take a chunk of the person they all knew was their leader's woman. Of course, neither had ever vocally expressed the sentiment, but any idiot with half a mind knew what was going on.

"Another...cookie."

"Lunch is almost done; if you're still hungry afterward, you can have more cookies."

"Another cookie. Now."

"No, be patient." Ane shook her head and placed the plate on the counter far from Moonfish's reach. "If you keep that up you won't get any."

Mustard held his breath.

"Lunch...then cookie…" Moonfish nodded stiffly to himself before walking back the way he came. "Then work….flesh…no must work. Can't get distracted..."

Mustard slowly turned to Ane, who just shrugged.

"Well, he does have a solid work ethic."

* * *

"Aren't you just popular."

Ane smiled as Shigaraki's hold around her tightened considerably; his tone was flippant, even casual, but his body was more honest than his words ever were. Sometimes Ane wondered if wearing 'father' was in part to hide Shigaraki's poker face, or more accurately, lack of one.

"I could say the same to you."

Shigaraki's eyes locked on hers through his messy bangs, a silent question.

"I never could have imagined them all having anything to do with each other under any circumstances, but you've managed to gather such a varied and tempramental bunch and have them working together. I think it's safe to say this plan will go off without a hitch and it's because you were able to make this happen. You never stop surprising me. I'm so proud of you."

Ane beamed down at Shigaraki; he was snuggled into her chest, leg thrown over hers and arms locked around her waist to keep her in place. She brushes back his bangs; Shigaraki never gets over how glad she is to get a clear, unobstructed view of his face, how her eyes visibly soften and her smile somehow becomes warmer than it already is. Shigaraki figures if Ane wasn't affiliated with the League and surrounded by dangerous people and situations, she could have most people eating out of the palm of her hand.  
It's so hard though. In the months they've spent together, Shigaraki already feels as close to her as Sensei, or perhaps closer, at least in a much more intimate way. Ane is able to fill this void in Shigaraki didn't even know about; just thinking about having her go and leaving him makes Shigaraki's blood boil and every nerve in his body burn in protest.

Who else would even do this with him? Who else would actually find pleasure and fulfillment in babying him and dealing with his constant neediness, no matter how hard he tries to keep himself in check? Shigaraki honestly doesn't think he could get anyone else to care for him, not like this, not in a way where all he really needs to do is exist to make someone happy. No jumping through hoops or really even needing to do that much to accommodate Ane. For the most part, she completely accepts every repulsive thing inside him and on top of that, she keeps finding all these qualities to genuinely enjoy that never crossed Shigaraki's mind.

No matter how much Shigaraki clings and whines and cries and wants to be treated like her baby boy, Ane's respect and admiration never wanes and she never judges him for it. Shigaraki reminds himself wryly that she's been encouraging it if nothing else.

It feels so good though; Shigaraki is curled up against her under the blankets and she's tilting a bottle of warm milk to help him get all ready and cozy for his nap time. Ane mixed in a little bit of honey and the warm drink and her warm body is already making him drowsy despite the slight irritation filtering through his otherwise relaxed mood.

"Tomura, you have nothing to worry about. Don't you think it would be odd if I just completely ignored everyone else in the League? We're a team, aren't we?"

"No, you're not part of the team. You're just mine. As a matter of fact, I don't want you around when the game starts; you won't be of any use, and if something or someone screws up, you'll be with Sensei where he can keep you out of danger."

Ane pops the rubber nipple of the bottle back into Shigaraki's mouth, but he only takes a quick sip; now isn't the time. She needs to know he's dead serious.

"Ane, when the Vanguard comes back with our Bakugou Katsuki, you disappear. You can help Sensei if he needs anything." Shigaraki wants to bite his own tongue off at this; he hopes Ane doesn't think he actually means 'anything'.

Of course, Shigaraki can say he trusts Ane to not betray him; the idea never crosses his mind, or at least he figures if she was tired of him she'd just up and leave. He doesn't want her to know what he saw that day; hell, if he could, Shigaraki would gladly forget it all together. It eats at his ego and the bottom line is, he and Ane still haven't gone as far as she had with Sensei.

With some shame and anger, Shigaraki reminds himself he hasn't managed to make Ane orgasm once all these times she's touched him.

Maybe she doesn't want him. Maybe Ane can't get off thinking of a manchild who she occasionally changes and bottle feeds.

"Sweetie, you're hurting mommy."

Shigaraki blinked; his fingers were digging into her side and his face was shoved into the crook of her neck.

"Ane, you have to promise...promise there's only me. No matter what you do, no matter what anyone says, there's only me."

"Oh Tomura…"

Ane set down the bottle to the side of the bed, arm still looped around Shigaraki tight.

"Now you know you're my one and only Tomura. I like to help out around the base as much as I can with what I'm able to do, but that's all there is to it. I mean, I like the others well enough, but you know you'll always be my special baby boy, don't you sweetie?"

"I guess…"

"No, you are. You're so smart and handsome, I couldn't ask for more."

Ane cooed endearments and nuzzled the top of Shigaraki's mussed and slightly damp hair; they had just gotten done with a bath. It was actually his second bath that day; Ane had settled Shigaraki into the routine of bathing at least every other day, but today he had demanded he needed to relax and that she draw him a steaming hot bubble bath so he could soak. He allowed her to join him.

"If you meant that, then how come you won't let me touch you?"

Ane's serene expression turned politely, yet genuinely, bewildered.

"Tomura, what are you talking about?"

"It's just, you don't let me…I mean, how come we haven't…?"

"Oh. Sweetie, it's not what you think. I figured you've been so busy lately, maybe you just wanted to hold off on doing more. I would love to though. I love you."

Shigaraki knew it. He would have had to been a complete idiot not to know at this point. Ane never made any pretense about what her feelings were and exactly how she felt about him specifically.

But hearing it outloud is too much.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

Ane doesn't say more when she feels a hot wetness on her skin. She doesn't want to point out what Shigaraki's obviously not comfortable in expressing. It's nice sometimes to just hold him anyway; there are many times where they hardly exchange a word while in private. Ane has spent years learning about Shigaraki secondhand, his mannerisms, his history; it's no real surprise she can read him like a book. Then again, reading Shigaraki's unpredictable emotions isn't the challenge, but how to react in a way that won't make him want to explode or withdraw into himself completely.

He's so fragile despite the strengths he wields. Ane knows only someone like Sensei would be able to handle him and groom him into a full fledge threat to society. For this, Ane feels inadequate; she could never imagine being such an influential figure in Shigaraki's life. She is well aware how much Sensei's opinions and guidance mean to his protege.

"Mommy, I want milk."

Ane reached over to grab the still warm bottle of milk and honey, but Shigaraki just as quickly shook his head and snatched her arm back.

"I want mommy's special milk. If you love me, you'll give it to me."

Ane took in Shigaraki's grin, shaky with visibly delight and hunger, like he was about to burst out of his skin in desperation.

"You'll find a way, won't you? If-if mommy loves me, you'll do anything I want, give me anything I need. You'll do it for me, won't you? I'm your special Tomura-I am special, right mommy?"

Ane gathered him up in the bundle of blankets. "I'll see what I can do sweetie, but you need to b a good boy for mommy and be patient. Can you do that for me?"

"But I want it now!"

Shigaraki's eyes were fixed on Ane's face; he waited for the frustration, certain it was only a matter of time before she decided enough was enough.

"It won't happen faster if you pout. Didn't you promise you'd be a good boy for mommy?"

"But I want it…"

Ane didn't frown or even scold him; her pale pink lips stretched into a tender smile. Shigaraki felt his heart stop as she squeezed him tight and made a sound almost like a purr.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"...mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"If I can't have milk now, can I...can I see…?"

Shigaraki's fingers went to tug lightly at the hem of her skirt; he exhaled slowly and Ane didn't think she had ever seen a more pleading look in her life.

"Can I see, mommy?"


	19. 18

"Go on baby, it's okay."

"Will it hurt?"

Ane smiled. "No sweetie, it won't hurt me."

Shigaraki wet his lips. "I don't...want to hurt mommy. Does this feel good?"

Ane sighed and spread her legs farther as the tip of his shaky finger began rolling over the top of her clit. Shigaraki stared in wide eyed fascination as her slit grew visibly slicker the more he touched. After a moment, Shigaraki slide his finger all the way inside Ane and she let out a gasp; his whole body ached at the thought of being able to bury himself in her. Ane was already completely naked for him and sprawled out on his bed, legs apart as she allowed him to take his time exploring. Watching the effect he was having on her was already making his cock stir again as he kneeled in front of her, stark naked and wanting and eyes glued to her body.

Shigaraki swallowed. Ane was so tight and he only had a finger inside; he felt his heart skip a beat and whined wordlessly as she clenched down. Ane smiled softly, eyes darkened with lust; her gentle expression was tinged with desire. Desire for him.

Shigaraki couldn't help be under the impression she had been waiting for this; Ane did say she was holding back until he explicitly wanted to go all the way.

"Mommy, can I?"

"Is my Tomura ready?"

Shigaraki nodded and kneeled closer in between her thighs; he took a moment to calm down and let his hungry gaze roam over Ane's willing body appreciatively. Her skin was so smooth, practically beckoning him to touch and grope as much as he craved to; sometimes after bathing, Ane would rub moisturizer on her arms and legs, applying the sweet scented lotion in even sweeps over her skin. When he asked why she had begun doing so, Ane had told him she had hoped to make herself as pretty as she could for him and as soft to the touch.

Truth be told, Shigaraki never had quite gotten over the fact that he could touch Ane as much as he wanted without doing her harm, but what boggled his mind even more than this was the fact Ane almost instinctively gave him caresses and pats and hugs and kisses on a routine basis. It was like she couldn't keep her hands off him.

Ane laid still and languid as Shigaraki's hands ran over her throat and breasts, fingers trailing down her torso until they were curled around her parted thighs. She was all for him. Shigaraki was going to lose his virginity to someone who loved him, who was here solely to make him happy. Ane didn't stay by his side for benefits or protection or because Sensei had made her.

Shigaraki steadied his breathing and shoved thoughts of Ane and Sensei from his mind. This was their special moment, and nothing would ruin it.

He pushed inside Ane with one thrust and wanted to collapse right there. After a sharp moan that sounded like his name, Ane slowly brought her arms up over to encircle Shigaraki's hunched shoulders, a hand coming up to thread through the back of his hair; she ran her fingers over and over through his tangles, panting as she relaxed herself and refrained from pushing back onto his throbbing cock. Shigaraki gripped her thighs to keep both her and himself in place as Ane pressed insistent, hot kisses to the side of his neck.

"Mommy." he gasped, hips still, knees trembling as they sank into the baby blue blanket. "Mommy, am I-?"

"You're so deep inside me, my baby boy is doing so well. Are you ready to move?"

Shigaraki rolled his hips once, pushing himself flush against her. "Do you like this?"

Ane moaned in his ear, a drawn out, longing sound, her head thrown back on the pillow as Shigaraki began rocking, pressing the head of his cock head into her cervix. He began grinding into her slowly but hard, trying to make every sound louder than the last; Shigaraki couldn't care less who heard; it would just be further evidence of their special bond.

"Tomura, oh Tomura, keep fucking mommy as hard as you want." Ane managed to say through sharp gasps as she tried to quiet down.

"Am I...am I doing a good job?"

"Yes baby, you're-ah! Oh god, it's so good, you're making mommy's pussy feel so good…."

Shigaraki smashed his lips against Ane's in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss; his tongue was practically halfway down her throat as he began fucking her in earnest. Shigaraki's hands were gripping the backs of her knees, bringing Ane's legs up high so he could drive himself in at a deeper angle. When she actually let out a ragged scream, Shigaraki stopped all movement to gaze down at her through his sweat matted bangs.

"M-mommy?!"

Ane breathed harshly, mouth hanging open slightly and chest rising up and down from the exertion. "Tomura, it-it's okay. Keep going, you're doing so well."

"Are you sure?"

"You're cock is so long, it's going in very deep inside mommy." Ane explained patiently, smiling dazedly. "My Tomura, don't be scared. Mommy wants you to enjoy it."

"Mommy...I want to make you scream again."

Without waiting for any sort of reply, Shigaraki was sliding in and out of her, bursts of speed and brutal force mingling to make Ane's soothing voice turn high pitched as he forced shrieks repeatedly from her lips.

She was getting wetter and wetter, and her pussy was practically sucking his cock in; Shigaraki felt his mind go blank, his whole body coil tight like a spring ready to be released the closer he got to his orgasm. He clenched his teeth, brow furrowed and thrusts growing more haphazard as Ane spread her thighs to the sides for him to slam forward without resistance.

"Mommy, I can't hold it in." Shigaraki rasped under his breath roughly, a tiny pitch of breathiness escaping into his words as he spoke into her ear; his arms were wound around her upper back now and he could feel her breasts pressed flush against his own heaving chest.

"Are you close?"

"Yes, yes, I'm so close, I want to come, mommy!"

Shigaraki felt a trickle of drool threaten to drip from the corner of his slack mouth as he moaned and whined. He could hear how wet Ane was from the smacking sounds that traveled to his ears every time their hips collided.

"I'm sorry mommy, I can't-wanna make you come, wanna make mommy-oh _fuck!_ "

Shigaraki gasped sharply as Ane nibbled his earlobe and moved so she was matching his jerky movements. He felt his body flush with hot shame; it hadn't even been ten minutes and he was all ready to burst.

"There, there, it's okay baby. This is our special playtime; you can have mommy anyway you want. Mommy wants to feel your cock inside her when you-"

"No, no, not yet."

Shigaraki stopped, hands now digging into the pillowcase on either side of Ane's head as he willed his breathing to even out so he could continue. Ane kept stroking his back and hair, eyes fogged over but becoming more lucid with concern.

"Sweetie?"

"I want to ma-make mommy come."

Ane smiled. "My Tomura, there's no need to worry about that. This is your special time and you're already close, aren't you?"

"But…"

"It's okay sweetie, next time."

Ane's smile fell at the corners as Shigaraki's expression soured and his own lips tugged down in a deep frown.

"You don't think I can."

Ane gasped as Shigaraki stabbed her cervix with one hard thrust.

"I'm not a baby, I can handle it, I can do-" Shigaraki yanked her thighs farther apart with a frustrated growl. "Ane, tell me what to do."

"Tomura, you really don't have to-"

"Why do you keep saying no? I thought this was for me."

"Well, yes, and-"

"I want to make you come, but you keep telling me I can't."

"Tomura, I never said-"

"Then you just don't want me to!"

Ane's face was overcome with confusion and worry as Shigaraki glared down at her; she could feel him slip out, his cock having gotten almost completely soft. He let go of her thighs and pointedly turned from her as he sat down on the edge of the bd, arms crossed over himself.

"Sweetie?"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your stupid excuses."

Ane slowly sat up, mindful of her sore hips. "Tomura, what's wrong? How can I help you if you don't tell me?"

"I don't need your help, I can do this by myself! I mean-I can make you feel good too!"

"You _are_ making me feel good."

Shigaraki seethed. "Not as good as someone else might. You won't let me because you won't be able to get off if it's me."

"That is not true."

Shigaraki smacked the bed and whirled around, eyes flashing in hr direction. "If I was doing a good job, you would let me, but you keep telling me no! You never let me do anything I want, you're always saying how good I am at things, but then you say crap like this, like I don't know how to do it!"

"But I don't think that way at all." Ane's was nearly pleading for him to believe her.

"Yes, you do! You won't let me! I bet if Sensei was here it'd be different, you'd let him do whatever he wanted! The whole reason you even came was because of him, not me. If Sensei was here, you wouldn't say no!"

Shigaraki wasn't listening; his breaths were coming out in a panting gasps as his face grew flushed in anger as his fists came down in strikes to the mattress, punctuating his every word as his tone grew more ragged and accusing.

"You're making me feel bad, this was supposed to be-we were supposed to-!"

"Tomura….I know you don't really believe I would rather have Sensei here. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just wanted tonight to be about you."

"Then listen to me. I…"

"But you need to calm down, alright sweetie? Let me explain."

"...mommy….?"

Shigaraki felt his anger abating when delicate arms wrapped around him like he was made of porcelain. Ane's bare breasts were flush against his head, her chin resting on the top of his unruly mop as she held him close. One of her hands was rubbing his stomach in slow circles, edging dangerously close to his cock.

"You were doing such a good job. Baby, don't you remember how wet you made mommy?"

Shigaraki's hips jerked once as Ane's hand came down to fondle him; he was still a bit slick from being inside her.

"Mommy, please…"

"Please what?"

"Don't talk like that…"

"But it's true. I've thought about this for a long time Tomura, about you. I was hoping I could be your first."

His mouth fell open. "What?"

"I wasn't sure if it would happen and I wouldn't have forced it of course, but...I hoped. I'm sorry though, I was so preoccupied with wanting your first time to be perfect, I wasn't paying attention to what you wanted."

Ane rubbed her fingers over and over the red head of his dick, watching as a drop of precum leaked from his slit; Shigaraki whimpered as she smeared it with her thumb.

"I never meant to make you feel like I didn't want you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes...yes, mommy, I-I want to-"

"What does my baby boy need?"

Shigaraki paused, curling in on himself slightly and averting his eyes.

"Could you come from riding me?"

"Yes."

"Then that. I want that, and I want you to keep going until I…."

Ane wasted no time; she guided Shigaraki to lay down in the center of the bed. He was already aroused to the point of becoming rock hard again as Ane positioned herself so she was straddling his waist. Heat practically radiated from her. Shigaraki was barely able to restrain himself when Ane rubbed herself against his length with slow, teasing rolls of her hips.

"Mommy ,don't." Shigaraki whined; it was becoming so easy to slip into his little persona, sometimes he even wondered if he was ever entirely out of it.

"Okay baby, no more teasing."

Ane sighed, keeping her loving gaze on his own; Shigaraki couldn't look away if he tried. Ane was impaling herself on his cock, as if savoring every inch of him inside her. She braced her hands on his chest as she began to alternate between grinding down and bouncing.

Shigaraki watched as his cock disappeared inside her again and again; he could hear her, pussy soaked and sinking down with wet slaps, could feel her clench down tighter and tighter as the seconds passed.

"Mommy...mommy are you going to-?"

"Oh god, yes baby, mommy's going to come so hard on your dick." Ane cried out suddenly; out of nowhere Shigaraki's hands had grabbed her breasts. Now his fingers were tweaking her nipples and Ane's pussy squeezed him so hard it nearly hurt.

"I want to hear it. Tell me I'm…" Shigaraki choked on his own demands; Ane was fucking herself on him erratically, his cock slipping in and out of her just barely as she began to grind on him. Shigaraki played with her tits at his leisure, enjoying the soft firmness and the way her nipples grew hard and stiff for his touch. Ane was losing it.

"Yes...yes, that was so good sweetie...my perfect baby boy, do you want to come inside mommy now?"

Ane kept riding him, thighs spreading wide so Shigaraki's cock was buried to the hilt; Shigaraki let his mouth hang open slightly. She was coating his throbbing dick with her cum and dropping herself down on him repeatedly. He felt the knot swelling in his his lower abdomen, seizing up as the pressure was being built up with every roll of Ane's hips.

"Mommy, gonna come, I'm gonna-ah, don't stop, don't fucking stop!"

Ane cupped his cheek. "Go on, you can come inside me. I love you. I love you so much, my perfect Tomura…"

Shigaraki was sobbing now, hands on Ane's ass and guiding her to the speed he wanted.

"Mommy loves it when you touch her like this." Ane cooed and took his hand and pressed it harder against her breast. "Dirty boy. Are you going to make mommy's pussy messy?"

Shigaraki whimpered and pitched his hips forward violently.

"Oh yes...my big, strong Tomura...keep going, keep fucking mommy as hard as you want…"

"I want...I want…"

Ane smiled and leaned over so her breasts were right in his face; Shigaraki immediately latched onto one of her nipples, sucking ravenously as if expecting milk to start squirting right on his tongue if he was persistent enough.

"Soon sweetie...be patient. It's all for you." Ane said as Shigaraki's moans were muffled at her breast. "My Tomura...my beautiful Tomura…"

Shigaraki's toes curled; he felt his own cum gushing inside her as he continued to force his cock in as deep as it could go. He wanted to scream the second he felt his tension burst. It was the most intense sensation Shigaraki had ever felt.

Ane stroked his face as Shigaraki gasped for air; his vision became blurred at the edges, body going numb as his orgasm left him frozen in place. For those few seconds of bliss, nothing mattered and nothing in the world was wrong. Ane was tight and warm and soft and loved him, loved his cock, loved being with him for some godforsaken reason. But it was enough. More than enough.

It was over, but Shigaraki didn't want to pull out, not now, not ever. He never wanted this moment to end. Ane rises and the wind is knocked out of Shigaraki when he sees streaks of cum on his cock. A little bit drips from her pussy, down her inner thigh; if he could, he'd jump her again.

"Mommy…" Shigaraki whimpers pitifully, reaches out for her, arms trembling. "Mommy, I'm sleepy."

Ane is up, wiping herself down with the tissues at his bedside; she does it swiftly enough and goes to gently wipe Shigaraki down. He can't really move himself, but he knows it doesn't matter. Ane would insist on cleaning him anyway.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you mommy…tuck me in now?"

"Of course baby, I was just making sure you're all ready and clean. Did you have fun?"

Shigaraki nods; his head feels heavy. Now that he's had his release, he feels completely exhausted, and his tantrum had taken enough energy out of him before that. Ane brings a clean blanket over and covers them both. Shigaraki is smiling with satisfaction as he snuggles into her side and pops his thumb into his mouth. Ane's nipples are too raw to suckle on right now, so he'll make do.

"Tomura?"

"Hmm?"

Ane giggles and abruptly hugs him tight to her. "You're just so adorable."

Shigaraki lets Ane fuss over him, press kissed to his cheeks and play with the edges of his hair as he rests. He's already excited for next time.

"Mommy, when do I get milk?"

"Soon baby."

"I want it now."

"I know, but you have to wait."

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I want to play again when we wake up."

"I can't wait."

Shigaraki nuzzles into the crook of her neck. "You're so pretty…"

"Thank you." Ane says as she brushes his bangs off his face. "I like making myself pretty for you."

"You smell nice too. And you're soft." Shigaraki feels lightheaded. "Mommy, you still like me the best, right?"

"Always and forever."

Shigaraki started.

Forever. Ane wanted to be with him forever. That in itself wasn't jarring, at least it wasn't what was shaking Shigaraki to the core most at the moment.

Ane could be with him forever. He couldn't hurt her or drive her away. Ane would always come back to his side and she would never slip through his cursed hands. She could stay with him and what's more, it would seem doing so would make Ane happier than anything else in the world.

"Mommy….can I have a kiss?"

"Do you want a grown up kiss?"

Shigaraki felt his ears burn despite himself. "No...can I have little kisses?"

Ane peppered his face and forehead, even his hands with feather light kisses; Shigaraki sank further into Ane, knowing she would be alive when he next opened his eyes. Ane wouldn't disappear.

After all, she was his mommy.


	20. 19

"Take these as prescribed and the results should be evident in a weeks time."

Ane took the bottle of pills from Sensei and smiled. "Thank you Sensei, I hope this wasn't a bother."

"No need, the doctor was able to procure them easily."

Ane's smile was somber as she looked at the man in front of her; Sensei was sitting straight up, looking poised and dignified even with being hooked up to so many machines meant to keep him alive. She wondered if he was in any pain just sitting there and felt guilty for taking up his valuable time.

"Sensei, I...thank you."

"For what?"

Ane approached his chair; the room's lighting was dim enough so she had a hard time making out his features. The light emanating from the monitors and computer screen showing the League's base shone behind his head and cast the front of him in shadows. It served to make him look all the more ominous; even Ane could never shake the gut feeling that she should be rightly terrified being in his presence.

"I apologize for having to meet in the middle of the day when you're already so busy. Tomura would have been so upset he knew I came...Sensei, do you suppose he knows...well…"  
Sensei silently relished in Ane's stumbling; not for the first time, he wished he could see her face. It was not every day Ane was flustered and it would seem he was the only person do be able to do something to make her unflappable demeanor crack.

"I doubt it. I suspect your loyalty to me makes his faith waver, but give it time Ane. Although, I can't help think you bring some of this on yourself with how you indulge him. You realize the more you allow Tomura to dictate your conduct with others, it will only encourage him to tighten his hold. I daresay he'll end up refusing to let you so much as leave to get groceries or run errands at some point if this keeps up."

"Oh no Sensei, that won't happen. It's like you said, Tomura just needs to keep building faith in me. I'm sure soon he'll see how willing I am to belong to him, and he will accept it wholeheartedly without doubt." Ane smiled somewhat bashfully. "I suppose you do have a point though...I simply can't help giving in, at least when the matter isn't too serious. Sometimes it saves future trouble."

"How so?"

"Well, if I refuse him anything, he gets angry, yet then he feels guilt for being angry with me and lashing out. When this happens, Tomura becomes worried I will abandon him and he becomes more restrictive, which in turn makes me try to put my foot down." Ane chuckled softly, her calm expression returning and her voice taking on her familiar soothing lilt. "You can see where things become difficult. The phrase 'pick your battles' definitely comes to mind here. I apologize though if my indulgence has made him disobedient towards you in anyway though Sensei."

The only time he had seen her genuinely scared or wracked with concern was when it came to his failing health.

To ease Ane's mind, he would lie to her. Sensei didn't think Ane would receive the news that Shigaraki had walked in on them well; she would most likely be wracked with guilt and he knew his successor would try to use that to his advantage to keep Ane bound to him.

It was funny. Ane's loyalty to himself was already spread thinner every day Shigaraki made her cling to his side, effectively sticking himself to her in the process. Truth be told, Sensei had toyed with the idea of killing Ane and making it look like a tragic event caused somehow by a hero. It would drive Shigaraki forward and Sensei honestly wasn't sure sometimes if Ane's influence was always the best thing, even if she wasn't attempting to make Shigaraki stray from his path in the slightest.

Still, Sensei didn't know the extent to the attachment. What would Shigaraki do if it meant keeping Ane? What would he promise or sacrifice if it meant they would not be separated? He did not like the idea of his student's progress being stunted, his motivations being muddled, or his decisions swayed because of the fear of losing Ane.

Sensei knew that was exactly what it was. For all Shigaraki Tomura's strengths and growth and his willingness to take risks and put himself in danger, Sensei knew this weakness might very well indirectly end up either pushing him to ruin or victory someday along the line. Killing Ane, elevating Shigaraki's wrath and hardening his heart in the process would be the best possible route.

"Sensei, may I...I don't want to presume...but I feel like your experiments with the Noumu have been very steady as of late. It feels as if you hardly get any rest and-"  
"I am fine. There's important work to be done. Don't tell me you're doubting my ability to-"

"Oh no, never Sensei!" Ane's smile was gone. "You're so amazing and strong, even with your injuries now, it's just I-I can't help feel worried seeing you work so hard with little time for breaks in between, and then you take the time to take care of my requests…"

Ane held the bottle of pills in her hands tightly to her chest; tears of gratitude were threatening to escape the corners of her eyes as she took a few steps closer to where Sensei sat, rigid and imposing in his wheelchair like a king in his throne.

"And you've been working so tirelessly and the League's invasion will take place any day now...I can't help wonder…"

"There's no need to be hesitant. What is it on your mind?"

Sensei was not surprised to feel Ane's trembling hand on his forearm.

"Sensei...when Tomura goes through with this and succeeds in taking Bakugou Katsuki captive, the county's eyes will be on him and the League. All Might and many others will take action and you seem so determined to take care of unfinished work here...Sensei, do you believe you will be taken from us soon?"  
The only sounds in the room were the humming and gentle whirring of machines and the deep, shallow breathing coming from the man in front of her. Ane held her own breath, the silence making her dread worsen second by second.

"If measures had to be taken and I was to be imprisoned or defeated, would you try to steer Tomura away from this course?"

Ane's hand tightened just so on his arm.

"No, I would never. But if that were to happen...Sensei, I would work hard to help Tomura's growth and look after him, for me and for you. I just...Sensei, if you died, what on earth would I do?"

Sensei said nothing as the hand over his arm shook and his hand was tickled by drops of wetness from an unseen source.

"I had nothing...I was nothing, and I-the thought of being given away like a trinket and trapped...I wanted to die. I was already dead. But then you saved me and even though I'm not able to do anything to repay you, you still-you speak to me as if I already have."

Ane was not stupid. She was not insane or delusional. At heart, she wasn't even very cruel. But she was desperate and hollow and when the day came for someone to bestow her the chance to fill that inescapable void, she jumped on it. It didn't matter how many people Sensei had hurt, how many lives he had destroyed, because Ane couldn't simply forget that he had saved hers, no matter what his intention.

Ane didn't care what the cost. If she had to throw away her own soul and steel her heart, then so be it if it meant she could stay by this man's side and mean something to someone.

"Lovely Ane."

He means these endearments, truly. He can picture her in another life, another reality, as a lovingly devoted wife and a warm, caring mother. For all her inability to fight or do much of real use, even for her contentment to stay on the sidelines and allow such horrible things to unfold before her eyes, the truth is Ane shouldn't be there. She didn't have to be there. Sensei could have easily taken her Quirk and at some point down the line relocated her somewhere far away under a new identity, given her a second chance among civilians. Ane could have achieved true happiness while not having to adapt to their world, to the world he has brought her into.

But he didn't. Ane's obedience, her reverence was too amusing. Sensei thought it might have been a waste not to take advantage of it. He took a sadistic pleasure in knowing she would kill herself with one word from his lips. For all intents and purposes, he owned her and he felt no regret in ruining her chances at a peaceful existence or essentially leaving her to the mercy of his unhinged and steadily possessive successor who might kill her just to keep her his alone.

And yet, Sensei had never so much as raised his voice to her; granted, Ane had never given him reason to lay a finger on her, but it was also not necessary that he treat her as a beloved pet and a trusted aid. Harming someone incapable of doing a thing to fight back wasn't in his tastes, but that didn't mean he had to put on a show and grant Ane any affection and definitely not respect. A weak person willing to follow someone like him out of a desperate need to have some sort of purpose instead of fighting against her conditioned state was not worthy of his consideration.

The night Sensei claimed her body, Ane had trembled under his hands, her heart beating a mile a minute, her voice breathless and weak. He could have brutalized her, _violated_ her anyway he wished and Ane wouldn't have been able to do a thing to stop him.

The thought of Ane losing her composure, tears streaming down her agonized face as he tormented her, made the young, naive woman wish for death like he had so many before her, was nothing short of blissful.

But he didn't.

Sensei had taken her with slow, gentle force that only intensified once Ane had assured him she wanted nothing more than for him to enjoy her body to the fullest.

"Ane, you have no reason to feel in debt to me, not after all you've done to see to an old man's needs and comfort." Sensei's warped mouth twisted into a leer. "Come closer my lovely Ane. Is there a chill in here? I can sense you shivering."

"No Sensei, I don't feel cold." Ane took a few steps closer to his lap before just settling in. She felt his hand skim her bottom to tug her to his chest and she whimpered softly.

"There's no reason to be shy….that's right, come closer my dear, my pretty pet…"

"Oh, what do you know?" Ane chided weakly as Sensei played with the ends of her loose hair.

"Are you contradicting me?"

Ane bit her bottom lip to stifle another sound when his hand traveled under her sheet of hair to squeeze lightly at the nape of her neck.

"Sensei, you have no idea what I look like….there are many women more worthy of being called lovely by you…"

"And many are tedious and unreasonably ready to step out of line. You are sensible and you do as you're told. It's only a plus you've allowed me to use you for...other means."

Ane was squirming in his lap. "Sensei please…"

"What is it?"

His hand was under her skirt now, between her thighs. The tips of his fingers were sliding back and forth around her wet pussy.

"You can't, please Sensei…"

"Did I ask you to wear nothing under this flimsy skirt for our meeting? You wanted this."

"No, no, please Sensei-"

Ane let out a weak cry, falling into his chest as he plunged three fingers into her.

"Don't lie to me. Look how needy you are just from my fingers, like you haven't been satisfied in weeks…"

"That's not true. Tomura-ah!"

His thumb stroked at her clit, the int pressure maling Ane writhe and almost push against him for relief from the relentless pleasure.

"I bet he can't keep his hands off you. How often does he touch you?"

"I-I didn't have panties to wear. Tomura has been insisting on me not wearing them. He says they get in the way. He's destroyed most of them, he tears them right off me before he-he-!"

Ane's head falls back onto his shoulder in a silent scream as Sensei effortlessly positions Ane to sit so her back is to his chest. Her legs are parted wide, hanging off his thighs, skirt hiked up to her waist, pussy soaked and obscenely displayed.

It's true. Shigaraki is insatiable. Bath times are spent with Ane's naked and bent over the rim of the tub, meals are interrupted in favor of devouring her lips where anyone could see, naptime and cuddling is either preceded or ended with Shigaraki ruthlessly pounding away at her aching, raw pussy until Ane is nearly ready to pass out.

Sex is new and Ane is willing, so Shigaraki finds no reason to hold back. She reasons he will calm down eventually once he is more occupied or when the thrill of having someone to use like a living sex doll has worn off.

"I see. And yet, it's still not enough to satisfy you?"

Ane only cries out wordlessly in response; the hand forcing her thighs apart is on her breast now, under her blouse, as he tweaks and toys with an already swollen nipple. There are bite marks, round circles of red and purple all over her chest, her neck, her inner thighs, even her stomach.

"Does my successor know what a shameless slut my pet is? Look at your body...it was made to be _ruined_. Why is it that even my student with all his eagerness can't satisfy you? You're hardly putting up a fight…"

"I...Sensei, I can't s-say no to you."

"Whore." He breathes into her ear. "That's what you are. Even if you're not quire in love with me, you won't refuse me a thing. My beautiful whore, my pet...well, at least until I die."

Ane stiffens and suddenly she is twisting out if his hold to embrace his broad shoulders.

"Sensei, no. Please, don't even say that. I can't-"

Ane's words die in a muffled sob of grief. He feels her head duck into his collar, the hot wet tears streaming down her face and neck. She clings to him and her sorrow is almost tangible, even though Sensei can't see the expression on her face.

Maybe he finds the lingering humanity in him might enjoy feelings her smile against him more than anything else.

"Sh...no, don't cry. You need to be strong. Tomura needs your strength."

"I'm weak...I can't do a thing for you or him...Sensei, do you really believe you might be leaving us in the near future?"

"You are resilient in another way than I or anyone else here. No one can live or triumph forever. When my time comes, I will only regret I didn't have you longer before your heart was stolen."

Sensei brings his loose grip to the back of Ane's hair and pushes her lips to what's left of his own. His hands could cover her whole face, could hold her down without a chance for her to escape. Not that she would want to.

Maybe a big part of this is just the fact Sensei has so much control over Ane and it serves to add to his hunger for power. Maybe he can't help feel fond when someone is so openly and unapologetically longing for his approval and hanging on his every word. Ane is such a pitiful thing, he can't help show her mercy.

"I love you."

Ane presses a chaste kiss to his deformed remains of a cheek.

"I know."

Sensei smiles and it's mostly genuine. After all, it's unlikely they'll be this close to each other ever again. A storm is on it's way and Ane will have to sink or swim on her own this time around.

A few minutes later, he lets her go.

"My Ane, take care of him...and yourself."

It's the last time Ane smiles at him and he regrets he can't see it.


	21. 20

Over the span of nearly three weeks, Ane's breasts had gone up a size. They had been leaking for nearly a week, but Ane had purchased bras to combat this issue and her usual style of wearing a sweater or a cardigan over her shirts helped avoid embarrassing incidents; nevertheless, she would need to wear at least another two layers to cover up the noticeable change.

Shigaraki had noticed right away, He had been badgering her since Ane started taking the hormone pills, hand constantly going straight for her chest the second they were alone. Ane would shake her head and refuse him access for so much as a squeeze.

In retaliation, Shigaraki tried everything to get Ane to cave in. He gave her the silent treatment, he pushed away his plates at meal times, he shot her dirty, sullen glares, pouted, and when none of that worked, he changed tactics.

Snuggling, whimpering, pleading, reminding Ane how much she loved him, how she _did_ say she would do _anything_ to make him happy, and when that also failed to get the desired results, Shigaraki turned to his last resort: crying.

Actually, Shigaraki had gotten really good at producing tears on demand; he learns that Ane seeing his eyes glisten is enough to get her to hover at his side with kisses and soft endearments and warm hugs to make it better.

Not that it did him any good this time; all Ane did was fix him with a patient, but firm rejection. Ane said he would have to wait, and if he kept misbehaving, she would make him wait even longer.

But now she was just being cruel.

Shigaraki had caught a glimpse of Ane making breakfast; he had just turned the corner, but as soon as his eyes landed on her, clad only in her pink apron and a pair of silky white panties, he had immediately backed out of the room.

" _Not fair...that's just not fair...what the hell is she doing? What does she want me to do?"_

Shigaraki knows they have all day. Everyone else is busy, even Kurogiri has been sent on an assignment directly by Sensei himself.

He can see two dark spots through the thin, light cloth of the apron; she's leaking.

Shigaraki shudders and starts clawing at his neck.

Ten minutes later, he comes back into the kitchen. He wants to feel ashamed, at how desperate he is to get a taste, but Shigaraki is past that now. He knows it's okay. Ane will accept everything he does, everything he is, even the part that is an easy, needy pervert.

Ane's turned him into one, Shigaraki reminds himself. He never had urges like these before she showed up.

"Tomura?"

Ane stops peeling the skin off whole carrots; she looks down at Shigaraki, expression unphased and placid, as if she knew he would pull this stunt. Maybe it's true.

Shigaraki doesn't say anything actual words, but he looks back up at her, silently trying to communicate as he crawls forward and stops at her feet.

Yesterday when Kurogiri and him were watching the news stations, a commercial for super absorbent diapers had popped up; Ane had smiled fondly at the innocent scene of the baby crawling about and getting into hijinks as the father continued to scoop them away from danger. She thought it was just the cutest thing.

Shigaraki remembers the slight shame of being jealous of a commercial, but then, he can't deny pettiness is an addictive thing.

"Tomura, mommy's trying to make lunch. You spent all morning fussing, let me finish up here in peace."

Shigaraki clumsily falls on his bottom, the plush seat of his pull up not doing much to dull the thud; he continues to look up at her with what he hopes is a wide eyed, sweet gaze that Ane won't be able to resist. Just for good measure, he makes a little sound of discontent like a whine cut off short.

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you tired?" Ane hears her egg timer go off and swiftly moves to the other side of the kitchen to pull baked potatoes out of the oven. The seasoning smells heavenly, but Shigaraki's mouth is watering because when Ane bends, he gets a peek of pink nipple. They're already poking through the fabric on her chest, tantalizing, right there, basically encouraging him to stare.

Shigaraki whines, longer, more demanding, and crawls on his his hands and knees on the cold tile floor to Ane's side; she is just closing the oven.

"Be careful sweetie, the oven is very hot."

Shigaraki nods once, but doesn't move. He reaches up a fumbling hands to tug at the hem of her apron; Ane doesn't back away, so Shigaraki pulls himself up so he's clinging onto the skirt, pinkies out, as he hangs on and continues to stare up.

"Baby boy...you're so impatient. You just had your breakfast."

Ane's chiding words are ruined; her smile isn't exactly pleased, but there's an odd little tilt to her lips. Shigaraki tugs again, and it stretches the apron's front over Ane's breasts that are already threatening to pop out.

He's resorted to full blown whining mixed with what can only be described as babbling; Shigaraki wonders if it sounds odd. His voice is raspy and scratchy in general, and even making incoherent noises might sound either grating or just plain creepy. Shigaraki knows this whole scene would either look incredibly disturbing or hilarious depending on who walked in on it. A grown woman, nearly naked and leaking milk, and a lanky, almost skeletal man with a frankly nightmare inducing face is crawling around on his hands and knees and clinging onto her apron skirt in an adult diaper.

Shigaraki knows by now this isn't something generally done, but it's too late now.

"My baby...is my Tomura that hungry?"

Ane puts down her whisk and gives him her attention; Shigaraki is nodding almost frantcially. He's being shameless, he knows, but he can't help it. Ane has made him greedy for attention, her attention, and when it isn't on him for longer than ten minutes he feels his skin prickle uncomfortably and his chest ache. He's so used to be the center of her world, and if anything happened where he wasn't, Shigaraki honestly has no idea what he would do, who he would kill, what lengths he would go to to put himself back as the center of that world again.

At this point it's an addiction, and Shigaraki doesn't have any plans of quitting. His biggest concern now is how he's going to get his face planted into Ane's soft, warm tits so he can drink up until he's full and sated. His cock is visibly erect, pressing into the pull up's plush material.

Shigaraki has been having his way with Ane for weeks, and he has no idea how he wasn't fucking her from the very beginning. She reprimands him a bit, tells him he's a bad boy for making mommy's pussy sore, for tiring himself out when he should be focusing on the training camp invasion. As Shigaraki collapses on top of her, beside her, body weak and limp from another intense fucking frenzy, he automatically reaches for her to hold him for his nap. Ane can't help smile as she threads fingers through his hair, sometimes humming but always soothing him to a peaceful sleep. She laugh breathlessly, kisses the tips of his fingers, asks what on earth she is going to do with him.

"Baby, use your words." Ane is saying as Shigaraki rubs himself against her foot and wraps himself around her legs.

"M-mommy….hungry…"

"How do we ask for food?"

Shigaraki is trembling. He needs this so bad, he thinks he might lose it if Ane says no again, if she decides he's misbehaving by being so adamant and interrupting her chores yet again.

"Please. Mommy, please, I-I-"

Shigaraki's words get caught in his throat. Ane is smiling and it hits that no one has ever looked at him like that before. Ane is really seeing everything that makes up Shigaraki Tomura and to her he's so precious, so beautiful, and another shudder wracks his body and heat rushes to his face and leaking cock.

Shigaraki feels wanted, desired, yet desperate as he moves faster against Ane's leg, looking and feeling like a mindless thing.

"My Tomura…"

"Please!" Shigaraki half moans, half sobs as his fingers claw at her. "Mommy, I need it, please, I'll be good, I'll be a good boy, mommy, mommy, mommy-!"

"My baby boy...you're so adorable."

Ane lowers herself to his level and Shigaraki is somehow able to keep from dragging her down to the kitchen floor. His eyes glisten with hope and greedy hunger.

"My baby is growing so fast."

Shigaraki clenches his fists as Abe rubs him through the diaper. He exhales heavily and his voice comes out unsteady and almost shy.

"Mommy...is it okay for you t-to touch me there?"

"Of course sweetie, I'm just making sure you didn't wet yourself. Do you need a change? Or are you just hungry?"

He nods. "First I want…"

Ane pets Shigaraki's pink cheek and he wonders if _she's_ the one with the power to turn someone into a pile of mush with one touch.

"Does my Tomura want to put his big boy cick inside mommy first?"

Shigaraki pitches forward, causing them both to fall on the ground. He's smashing his lips against hers, tongue roaming everywhere it can reach, fingers yanking at her underwear, hips rocking into her thigh. Ane squeals in surprise and slight pain from having her head knocked back into the floor, but doesn't try to push him off. She allows this lapse in self control; she knows Shigaraki's been so pent up and his impulses can get the better of him as a result.

"Let me." Shigaraki gasps, pulls away, hands grabbing at the remains of her panties. He torn them off, so worked up he forgot he could just disintegrate them away. "Let me fuck you mommy. I want to...to fuck you while I suck on these..." he gropes one of her full, round tits and grinds his straining cock against her pussy.

Ane lifts the apron's straps around her neck and her breasts flop to the sides, free of any binding. They bounce once and Shigaraki feels a trail of spit drip onto his chin.

"Careful sweetie, they're very sensitive."

A drop of milk is leaking. Shigaraki catches it with the tip of his tongue. It's oddly sweet; Ane reaches to undo the sides of his pull up and not even ten seconds pass before Shigaraki sits up and basically lifts Ane to sit in his lap, on his throbbing dick in one move. It's such a relief, Shigaraki thinks he'll come just from Ane's sharp cry.

"Tomura...Tomura…" Ane rolls her hips. "I love it. You're so deep in mommy's pussy."

"Cab I…?"

Ane smiles. "Yes. My Tomura is being very good, asking mommy so nicely. Drink as much as you want."

Shigaraki sucks enough to get one generous mouthful of hot milk before he pulls away to duck into her neck.

"Sweetie?"

"So good...gonna come…"

"Tomura, keep sucking on mommy's tits. I'm so close…"

Shigaraki obeys. He feels an overwhelming sense of pride and smugness knowing Ane is just as affected.

"Oh god, Tomura!"

Shigaraki bucks up once and he feels the gorgeous, flushed faced woman bouncing in his lap gush around his cock; Shigaraki could purr with the satisfaction that he was the one to give her this pleasure, but instead his lips latch back on her nipple to coax more milk as Ane rides out her orgasm.

"My Tomura...that's it...have as much as you want."

This snaps Shigaraki from his rush of triumph. His face burns and he whips back, tucking his flushed, glassy eyed expression into the crook of Ane's neck once more.

"This is...it's just so…."

"My Tomura, you don't have to feel self conscious. Not in front of me."

Shigaraki realizes this of course, but the fact remains this act is just so...intimate. He's waited so long to taste Ane's milk, but now he can't help himself. It's overwhelming and his heart feels like it's ready to be thrown up.

"Do you not like it sweetie?"

"No! It tastes yummy."

Ane's breasts are rising up and down from the exertion of her orgasm; his cock is still swollen and eager to fuck into her without restraint. Shigaraki knows Ane desires him, knows he shouldn't feel inhibited, but still…

"My Tomura, I love you. Please have more." Ane's honey sweet voice coos and Shigaraki feels her hand massaging the back of his head, slowly bringing his scarred, withered lips to her pert nipple as a drop of milk leaks out. "Please baby, mommy needs you to drink so you'll get big and strong. Don't be shy….it's all for you."

That does it. Shigaraki wraps his arms around Ane to keep her in place while he suckles. One of her slim arms is resting around his shoulders while the other continuously strokes his hair. Shigaraki is pumping his hips lazily and when he does come inside her, it's with a mouthful of sweet milk and Ane whispering endearments into his ear.

"My sweet baby boy. My handsome Tomura, you make mommy feel so good. Mommy loves having your cum deep inside her pussy...you're so perfect, such a good boy for mommy…I love you. I'll always love my Tomura, forever and ever..."

Ane lets him suckle until he's full and says nothing when tears, real ones, slip from the corners of Shigaraki's closed eyes. He drinks and drinks and relishes in her warmth. He feels so safe in his mommy's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Sensei's capture has the intended effect on Shigaraki. Each day since Ane watches in quiet awe and pride as a new calm seems to come over her beloved charge-now-leader.

True, Shigaraki's anger never really seems to leave him, but now it's less obvious. Ane likens it to a sharp knife in a thin sheath, threatening to break through and cut someone if pushed too far; the others seem to sense this change in Shigaraki and as a result, respond in turn.

Truly, Ane knows that this is what Sensei would have wanted. Instead of being controlled by his rage, his hate, his pain, Shigaraki can _use_ it.

As Ane witnesses him with keen eyes and ears, she can't help marvel at the way Shigaraki has taken charge as the pillar supporting the League of Villains. It would seem Sensei's planning was all coming to fruition; his defeat didn't count much as a loss in the grand scheme of things; Ane only wished he could be with them to see it, what Shigaraki had inherited.

Except, not all was quite well.

"Watch this."

Ane looked down for a moment at her knitting and back up; Shigaraki was glaring over his shoulder at her, game console clutched in his hands. Ane's tote bag was lying nearby with a few of his games in the side pocket. Before leaving the bar where they had kept Bakugou Katsuki captive, Ane had made sure to collect a few things she thought would be wise to save in advance. At first she had felt guilt at the fear gnawing her insides at what would occur following Shigaraki's villain debut; his inexperience, Sensei's weakened form. It was a close battle, but All Might had triumphed; Ane was glad to have had the foresight to collect items she didn't feel right leaving behind after Sensei ordered her to hide in a building uninhabited. Some money, a few snacks, her blanket and childhood relic of a bear, and such small things that could be easily carried.

Still, it wasn't easy being on the lamb, but at least they were warm and something of a roof over their heads. The jacket Ane had bought second hand was draped over the side of their bed, a low, worn thing balanced on concrete blocks and a wire gate for support.

Ane missed the old hideout, but not just because of the readily available provisions and comfort. It was the home she had made with Shigaraki. Now that the future was so uncertain and the danger seemingly around every corner, some familiar surroundings would have been nice.

"Ane, are you watching? Why are you messing around with that thing anyway?"

"It's just something to pass the time." Ane loops the yarn in tight, but not to the point the scarf's material is too stiff.

"Don't work on it now." Shigaraki's eyes are fixed on the tiny screen. "Shit. You made me lose."

"Tomura, don't fuss."

Shigaraki shuts off the game. "I'm bored."

Ane feels Shigaraki shift behind her; he's hovering for a moment before his fingers come to abruptly snatch the yarn from Ane while his other hand grips the back of her head.

"Tomura, wait-"

Shigaraki doesn't listen. He presses his lips to Ane's with surprising gentleness for the first few seconds, but then she can feel his fingers tighten into her hair painfully. Thin lips are crushing against hers, cracked and dry, but the tongue is wet and cramming itself down Ane's throat as it roams all over the inside of her open mouth. It's a kiss of complete force, demanding reciprocation.

Ane is pushed back further on the bed and Shigaraki's hands yank at the collar of her blouse, stretching the material to expose a shoulder and the strap of her bra. Ane pushes lightly at his chest and gasps for breath the second he dislodges his tongue from her mouth.

"Tomura, please, I'm very tired."

Shigaraki stares at her. His hands are still on her, fingers curled tight in the fabric of her sweater.

"Tomura?"

"Fine. I get it."

Ane is too surprised to even gasp in pain as she's shoved away. Shigaraki scoots back over to the edge of the bed to pick up his discarded console.

"Tomura?"  
"What do you want? I thought you were tired? Make up your mind."

Shigaraki's changed a lot over the past weeks. Ever since Sensei's capture, he won't give Ane so much as a second to herself, aside from the times they're in view of the others.

Behind closed doors, Shigaraki becomes a completely different person and reverts almost instantly into his little mode. He wants to be held and coddled without pause. Shigaraki near constantly suckles at Ane's breasts for milk to drink like he's dying of thirst and then he demands she hold him tighter and tell him what a good boy he is for finishing all his milk.

Day and night Shigaraki spends badgering Ane and he doesn't let up until he's satisfied, which is nothing new really, but lately it seems he is never satisfied. As much as Ane is willing, she's also feeling incredibly worn and fatigued; in fact, she feels worried. If Shigaraki is not being satisfied and unhappy in her presence, then is she failing in her duty to him?

"Tomura?" Ane ventures once more.

"I get it. You don't want me."

"You know that isn't true." Ane sighs and straightens up to put her hand on his shoulder, only to flinch as Shigaraki slaps it away. The console has turned to ashes; his eyes look over at her with unbridled bitterness.

"Then why did you push me off?"

"Tomura, please!"

Shigaraki freezes up. Ane is looking at him pleadingly, desperately.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. I haven't slept in days...Tomura, sweetie, I-I-"

Before Ane can finish the tears are spilling from her cheeks and her bottom lip is wobbling. She quickly places her trembling hands over her face out of shame.

" _Strength...what strength? I'm still so weak. I can't even hold it together for his sake. You were wrong Sensei..."_

Shigaraki himself flinches back when a long, ragged sob rips through the silence. Try as she might, Ane can't bring herself to say anything else or even attempt to string together another sentence together or a plea for Shigaraki to listen. No matter what she says, Shigaraki doesn't seem convinced.

Shigaraki crawls over to where Ane is in a heap on the pillows. "Hey, stop. Stop it. Stop crying now-!"

But Ane can't. She vaguely thinks about how she hasn't cried like this since she herself was a small child.

" _I can't do anything. All I had to do was be with Tomura and please him, but I keep upsetting him...am I not enough? Am I so useless?"_

"Ane, I said stop crying. Stop it!" Shigaraki pounds his fists into the mattress and Ane stiffens. "What's the matter with you? I said to stop!"

Shigaraki is shaken to his core. He's never seen her like this. She looks scared. Ane's dainty hands come to shield her eyes once more and plug up the ducts where the tears seem to be unrelenting.

"I….oh Tomura. I know my words must not mean much to you. After you've been disappointed by the world, what could someone like me say to make you trust in another again? After knowing that pain, maybe it's just not enough. I really have become a burden to you, haven't I?"

Ane was not raised to be anything other than what others wanted her to be. Sensei was the only one who cared whether she was happy being of use to someone and Ane was happy. Others might think she was all but trapped to do Sensei's bidding but Ane had never seen it that way; she didn't mind living for someone else. Anyone could die; it was the fate of each currently living person at some point. To be able to live for someone else's sake, to be of use and be relied on was more than anything Ane dreamed of.

The first day Ane had seen Shigaraki Tomura, she had wanted to help him. At first it was due to her allegiance to Sensei, but it wasn't long before she found herself thinking of Shigaraki as more than a successor, but a man. A man she felt drawn to like a puppet on a string.

Someone who also had nothing. Someone who had been left behind and shoved aside. Someone who knew the worst life had to offer until another person reached out their hand to offer salvation. Ane's subservient nature had flourished alongside Shigaraki's disdain for everything and everyone around him. All this time, Ane had been hoping that maybe Shigaraki could at least tolerate her if nothing else. But ever since Sensei's capture he had become increasingly difficult and needy, while Ane seemed to keep falling short of his needs.

"Tomura...do you hate me? I thought I could take anything the world decided to throw at me from now on if it meant you needing me. I wanted too much from you. You can't put your faith into someone who has nothing to offer."

Ane's face was wiped with the sleeve of her sweater until her cheeks were dry; the tears were used up despite the ache in her chest.

"I never should have butted in. I'm only going to slow you down."

Ane already knew what she would do. She would find the doctor and request something to make the process quick and painless. Ane doubted he could use her for his experiments, the Noumu he's made are already twice as resilient as she is without the addition of her Quirk.

"I could never replace Sensei. I couldn't hope to give you what you want. I've been a distraction at best; I knew it would come to this eventually. I was selfish. I wanted to be yours so badly. I'm sorry Tomura. I hope you can forgive me."

"I said to stop."

Once more, Shigaraki throws Ane to the bed, but he goes down with her, arms slung around shaking shoulder tightly.

"Why the hell are you talking like this? What are you getting at, huh? You think you're off the hook now that Sensei's gone?"

"W-what?"

Shigaraki pulls back but keeps Ane pinned to the matress with one hand on her shoulder in a bruising grip.

"I doubt your Quirk is effective when up against a gun to the mouth. Or maybe I'll just mine to gouge out your eyes, turn your tongue and your teeth to mush and dust. I'll kill you from the inside out."

Ane stares up at Shigaraki's palm hovering just over her face; his eyes are latched right into her wide ones.

"Tomura...is this what you want?"  
Now Shigaraki looks confused. "What?"

"If it is...I won't stop you. I'd rather die anyway than leave you." Ane slowly cups the back of Shigaraki's hand so he's cupping her cheek. "If you feel I deserve death for my shortcomings, I won't fight it."

After all, what life could Ane possibly lead knowing she has to live it without being at this man's side? It's all she knows now and all she desires. Ane's wanted Shigaraki Tomura for so long and now she's so close to him, she sees how incapable, how unworthy she truly is to remain at his side.

" _All I've been taught to do is serve, but it's just not enough. Tomura never really needed me in the first place. I just hoped he would. This silly game I've been playing has run its course. I've been fooling myself."_

"Do you think I'm mad?"

"I have made you angry." Ane replies. "I just can't seem to convince you of my devotion. And besides Tomura, you don't have use of me anymore. You have your allies to think of, your future, your own safety. I can't fight. I don't have the means to cook or provide any comfort to you. All I can do is follow, but why should I be allowed to do that? Sensei was the one who brought me to the League. You have no obligation to me, Tomura."

Ane leans into the hand on her cheek, savoring the feeling one last time.

"It's okay Tomura. There's no need to pity me."

"Shut up already! What the hell is wrong with you? You're not leaving me, not now, not ever."

Shigaraki's ragged, quavering tone screeches Ane's thoughts to a halt. She winces at the hot tears dripping onto her face; Shigaraki is looking at her almost hatefully, but his pinky is raised above her cheekbone, as if he forgot his touch alone on her skin wouldn't cause her harm.

"But Tomura, I-"  
"I SAID NO! Now shut up!"

"But I-" Ane glances to the doorway. "The others, they'll hear you, Tomura-"

"Didn't you hear me?! Just shut up already. I never said you were a burden, I never said those things, I-!"

Shigaraki hunches over to bury his wet face into the front of Ane's sweater; he curls in on himself and clings to her clothes, pinkies still hovering above the fabric so as not to destroy them altogether.

"I hate you, ya know that? I hate you Ane. You don't understand at all, idiot. I need you more than ever...so what the hell makes you think it's okay to die?!"

"I...I thought you couldn't trust me. I thought I was wasting your time. No matter what I say or do, I can't seem to ease your doubts. I only had one job...and I've failed, miserably."

"Idiot. You're such an idiot. How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking like that?"

Ane expects more anger and cursing, maybe even violence at how annoying her prattling on must sound to Shigaraki's ears. But none of these things actually happen and Ane finds herself staring up at the ceiling in pure shock as Shigaraki whimpers into her chest.

"Ane...Mommy, please stop. I didn't mean to make you sad. I know I promised to not be mean. You didn't do anything. I just...I needed cuddles so bad and nap time and….mommy?"

Ane slowly uncovers her face completely to look down at him. Shigaraki is hyperventilating and trembling like a leaf. He suddenly looks so thin and fragile in her arms though she knows he's actually quite stronger than she is.

"Mommy, I'll be good. I don't want you to go, ever." Shigaraki launches himself at her carelessly and buries his pale face into her neck. His quivering voice is barely audible. "I just...mommy, are you going to leave too? Or maybe you think I can't protect you like...like Sensei…"

"Of course not!"

Shigaraki chuckles wetly and sniffs. "Yeah, I know. I know. But I hate this. I hate the idea you feel stuck with me or you can't rely on me. But all this time you were thinking those thoughts? Thinking you had no use to me, no reason to stick around? Well, guess what? You'll stay until I explicitly say so. It doesn't matter what you think. You don't need to think. You just need to do what I say, got it?"

"...yes. Yes, I will. Thank you, Tomura."

"Let's just sleep for now. You can make your outburst up to me later."

"Yes, of course." Ane is practically glowing as Shigaraki pulls the blanket over them.

"Rub my head." Shigaraki's voice is noticeably more subdued. "Just until I fall asleep."

"Nothing would make me happier...my Tomura...I won't disappoint you."  
"I know you won't." Shigaraki nods and a grin breaks out over his face as Ane nuzzles his hair. "So stop acting so defeated. We're just getting started."


End file.
